


Flawed

by The_LucidDreamer



Category: LaurenGerman, Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural, TomEllis, chloedecker - Fandom, deckerstar - Fandom, lucifermorningstar - Fandom
Genre: Devil, F/M, Heartbreak, Heaven, Hell, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, laurengerman - Freeform, satanic, tomellis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_LucidDreamer/pseuds/The_LucidDreamer
Summary: Chloe Decker, the first mortal to fall in love with Lucifer, The Devil. Is she all what she thinks herself to be?- A mortal? Or is there more? And when the world will be in threat, will she discover her true nature?"We  all have our mysteries" - Chloe"I will show mine, if you show yours.." - Lucifer
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 95
Kudos: 115





	1. She knows..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_papillonlisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_papillonlisse/gifts).



_**The case meant a lot to her. After the Palmetto Incident, the whole precinct went against her. She was proved wrong in front of LAPD, and now she was lot more determined to earn that respect back. Dectective Chloe Jane Decker - this name shall not be ruined! The killing of the singer Dalilah brought Chloe close to her fate.** _

_**Little did she know that the tall, dark, britsh young man she saw playing the piano would be the man of her life.** _

_**"Lucifer Morningstar" he said, and Chloe got a chill down her spine, for some unknown reasons. She questioned him as her first suspect but it felt so much more to her. People say love at first sight is bullshit. Though it was definitely not love which Chloe felt, but the spark was ignited already. Lucifer, on the other hand was unusually intrigued by her. The ruler of hell, the Devil - who thought it would only take a miracle to have an emotional connection with someone , felt a connection deep down his heart. And he didn't know what else to say? Fate made them partners. Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker became a package, with a bond unexplainable, unsaid, unknown love unimaginable.** _

_**But now this cute,little dream shattered into million pieces..** _

She stood there still, her body numb and mind blank. What she was seeing in front of her eyes was the worst nightmare she could ever face. In front of him stood Lucifer, confused by her reaction... Lucifer saw Pierce die in front of him, the evil, hysterical laughter still ringing in his ears. But somehow he enjoyed seeing him die. He had to punish the one who dared to harm his Detective, his Chloe. He felt like a punisher again, like the ruler, like the Devil again.

And then, "Lucifer are you Okay?" a soft, concerned voice echoed in the hall.

The voice which he loves the most - Chloe's. Relieved that she is safe and happy that she cares about him so much, he turned back to face the detective; only to find her stumbling back. Her face terror-struck, eyes teary red and lips quivered in fear. Her hands were shaking and she was moving back, moving away from Lucifer. "Detective?" He asked, unable to make out the reason for her fear. He tried to step forward to help the Detective, but Chloe ran back in fear. And then it hit him. It hit him hard like a lightening. He was the monster again. His devil face returned. And all of a sudden his world seemed dizzy. His heart skipped beats, with pain - he felt as if the blades of hell were stabbed into his heart. His breath dwindled with fear. Does the Detective think him to be evil?

Chloe's heart stopped. Tears running down her face she saw, Lucifer standing in front of her with the scariest red face. He wasn't moving. He was waiting for her reaction. But what could she possibly react?! All the memories of their happy times, of Lucifer saving her, warning her that he was the actual devil came flooded to her mind. And every single time she thought them to be a metaphor and humoured them. But now she knows the truth, the unacceptable truth that the man she loves was evil incarnate. Fear, panic and shock bursting through every vein of her body. Her throat dried, as if someone was choking her to death. All she could do, was to move back, and as far from Lucifer as possible. Moments passed still, the eerie silence in the room tore each of their hearts apart..

And finally, Chloe got a grip to herself. She turned around, and started walking away. She had to get away from her. She can't love him anymore. Not after knowing that he was The Devil.

"Chloe wait.." Lucifer shouted from back stopping Chloe on her tracks.

He knew she will stop, maybe not for love, but for the fear of disobeying the Devil.

He felt the pain. His greatest fears were coming true. He could feel the fear, hatred, disgust towards him that Chloe's heart was filling with. He stood there, waiting for her to turn back again, to face him. So did she. Chloe looked back hesitantly not sure what to do else, to find Lucifer in his human face. Though a slight relief spread through her body but it was negligible. She saw his eyes. They were filled with tears.. Lucifer sighed nervously, her throat pained with the tears he was trying to supress.

With broken voice he asked, "So..you hate me now?" He looked down immediately trying to avoid the kind of stare he was about to face. His fists clenched, waiting for the answer, but he knew he wasn't ready to see the one person who matters to him the most, thinking that he was a poison to him..

Chloe stared at him silently, remembering all the moments they spent together, trying to frame an answer. She loved him, but she wasn't ready to love the Devil. Sniffing, sobbing and shaking she replied,

"I loved my partner Lucifer...b..but I don't love you. I nothing you."

She gulped as she spoke the words carefully. She closed her eyes immediately not knowing whether the devil would harm her..But nothing happened. As Chloe opened her eyes slowly, she found Lucifer standing with a bowed head, weak and fragile. Tears running down his cheek, he kept looking at the ground. Chloe 's heart broke million times seeing him like this, but she had no choice. How can she even cope with the fact that she was in love with THE DEVIL?

Lucifer slowly looked up, gazing deep into her eyes. His expressions were stern, unreadable, eyes dried. Never he was that good at controlling his emotions, maybe there was no emotions left at all. He cleared his throat before saying his final words to his detective,

"Well then, probably I should go away from your life for good. It's unfair of me to expect that anyone could love me. I..I..Have a good life Chl..Detective." He said.

And within a blink of an eye, Lucifer disappeared leaving Chloe all alone there. She fell on her knees crying uncontrollably, screaming and shouting in frustration. She felt worst about herself. Lucifer's words kept pinching her heart. But as much as she loved him, now she fears him.

**AFTER ALL, WHO COULD POSSIBLY WANT THE DEVIL IN THEIR LIVES?...**


	2. Life is hell

Chloe lamented as she sat down on her table to go through the victim files. She was working on a case. But her mind was somewhere else. Life never looked so dull. Time refused to pass, and pain refuses to fade. Chloe used to enjoy work. The number of unused vacation on her list would be a clear evidence for that. But now, she started to think, whether it was the work she liked...or was it the person she liked working with? And now suddenly everything changed. How simple times were, when all of this used to be a bloody metaphor for her. She wished she never knew about it, about Lucifer being the actual devil. And deep down she heavily wished Lucifer hadn't gone from her life. But this was what she wanted right? She didn't want the Devil in her life? Then why was she so upset? Lucifer's final words, "Who could possibly love _me?"_ tore her apart. And his gaze, the blank, unreadable gaze as if everything down in his heart have died for the last time, it pinched her heart as hard as possible. She missed him, and she has been missing him since the last month, when all of these happened. A part of her so wanted to see him. But the penthouse was empty. Lucifer already moved out, handing the responsibillity of handling Lux to Amenadiel. Trixie, her daughter also lost a very good friend. Maze and Lucifer, disappeared a month ago. - no phones, no emails, no contact. All he left, was a resignation letter to the Lieutenant as the civilian consultant. 

"Hey, Chloe" Dan said, breaking into her reverie. She looked up to find him standing in front of her table with a huge pile of files. "There has been a lead. But its complicated."

"Oh, why so?" Chloe asked nonchalantly. 

"Because the lead is dealing with Mr Sandurz, the extremely dangerous and high profile casino owner. We can't even reach him without a warrant and with that too, we have to get hold of his security first to meet him. It will take a couple of days. Apparently the victim was a card reader in one of Sandurz's casino and he seemed to have a fight with him the last week and the latter threatened him too."

"Okay so maybe Sandurz in order to maintain his profile killed him or maybe he knows something about the killer." Chloe stood up and hurried away when Dan stopped her. 

"Where are you going? We dont have a warrant!" He said. 

"Oh we have Lucifer...." Chloe replied almost instantly but stopped in her statement. The void in her heart surfaced and stabbed her. She realised Lucifer was not there with her. She felt as if she lost her spine, her support..Sighing, she trudged back to her desk. 

_**"Lucifer what are you doing? " Chloe was shocked to see him in her apartment. The door was locked and he could never enter unless someone opened the door. But she already stoppoed figuring out that years ago. There were secrets she never understood about him. It was an extremely rough day for her - tons of paperwork, almost got shot by a psyho killer ( she dodged it) and then an unnecessary fight with her mother! How bad can a day go? And then, Lucifer standing in front of him in the middlle of night, just when she was about to crash on her bed. She looked at his smiling face and somehow the weariness she was having faded away slowly. Lucifer slowly neared her and whispered, " Detective, you had a rough day it seems. Now I know you very well. You are too tired to make dinner. So I brought you some grilled cheese. Dont worry just a friendly gesture." He smiled wider.** _

_**Chloe's face lit up. She never knew how hunngry she was. Maybe the tiredness suppressed the hunger. She looked at his eyes and smiled.** _

_**Lucifer held her hands and made her sit on the couch comfortably. The fireplace was soothingly warm. He sat beside her, arms wrapped around her shoulders, making Chloe loosen up. While she slowly rested her back on her Lucifer's shoulders, like a soft pillow, he slowly ran his fingers on her shoulders finding the hard, stiff spots and tapped them, massaging to ease her stress. She gobbled up the grilled cheese in no time and soon everything went black. She fell asleep, laying on Lucifer.** _

_**The next day she woke up on her bed, nicely wrapped in a blanket. Lucifer carried the sleepyhead to the bed.** _

_**That's how he was. Caring, understanding - the detective was his world.** _

"Chloe listen, I don't know what happened between you both, or why he quit his job with LAPD..but one thing I can understand.." Dan sat beside an upset Chloe, rubbing her back in a friendly manner." But I know one thing, is that you both complete each other. You are a package. And without Lucifer you are not good at all Chloe!" 

"Who said? I am perfectly alright! Even better!" Chloe tried to hide her pain in her forced smile, but even she knew she was not good. 

"Who are you trying to fool Chloe? Me? No need. Look at you Chloe! For the past one month, you have thrown yourself into work, hardly slept in nights, and you have forgotten to smile. This is not who you are! And from whatever I know Lucifer, I am sure he is not good as well. I have seen his concern for you Chloe. When you almost died of poisoning a year ago, I have seen him then. He cares for you Chloe. And you guys have something. Something unexplainable. Don't ruin it Chloe. He is your good friend and you need him." Dan said..

Chloe couldn't hold herself anymore. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She looked down at the ground, wiping them. " I know Dan. But..there are things I will never be able to accept. Things that scare me.." 

Dan nodded his head, "What? He is impulsive, immature, annoying, childish, claims himself to be the Devil?" Chloe's attention soared to its maximum with this statement, she leaned forward to listen more, desperate to find a solution to her agony, " Everyone has their demons Chloe. His life seems to be a pretty miserable one, which he tries to cover with all these notions. Now the question is whether you accept him as who he is or not? Would you rather have him in your life?" Dan left the chair, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts..

"He is a good person around me." Chloe thought. She remembered how Lucifer used to be around her. She remembered how hard Lucifer tried to keep her away from him, erecting a giant wall around him! Then why did he care for her so much?! Why did he let her care for him so much!? Why didn't he just shove away his feelings towards her? Why did he come so close to Chloe? Why he felt her? Why he comforted her? WHY? Chloe kept thinking not realising the doodle she was making on a page unconsciously had already tore the page.. 

**Chloe found her standing in a blank, dimly lit room. She looked around confused not knowing what has happened.. It was eeriely silent, and scary. "What the.., how did I reach here? What's happening?" She thought as she paced in and out of the room, trying to find answers to the questions. Her head seemed dizzy with confusion. And then,**

**"Lucifer!" a voice echoed in the room from a direction, As she looked there she heard many more voices, all saying 'Lucifer..' Chloe followed the voices, desperately wishing that it would reach her to Lucifer. The voices, the echoes brought her to another room.. Not as huge as the previous one. But she was not alone. She saw Lucifer, alone sitting on a chair. He didn't look humane. He sat there stoned, without any expressions. Chloe shuddered at the sight of him, "Lucifer, I am here!" She shouted as she walked closer to him. But he didn't seem to hear her. Chloe's heart pounced in confusion and anxiety. And then suddenly, a group in people surrounded him in a circle. Chloe stopped in her ways looking at the situation. Only if the people were humans..Some seemed to have wings like an angel, and some had a dreadful face like a demon. They all laughed, laughed at Lucifer. But he seemed to be as stoned as possible.**

**"Samael, you were told not to interact with a human..Father forbid you." One of the wing-man said, laughing. "But you, a unworthy rebel, would never listen! Now look where you are." The others laughed and cackled hysterically. And anger boiled down the blood of Chloe.. She clenched her fists and shouted, "Don't talk to Lucifer like that!" But nobody seems to hear.**

**"A king can never lose, Lord Morningstar! But you lost. You are no more our king!" One of the demons chuckled. And soon all were making fun of Lucifer. But he seemed calm, expressionless, more dead. He kept sitting there looking nowhere. Chloe sobbed at this sight of him. She felt guilt all over her.. And then something happened.**

**One of the man with wings, started pouring Gasoline over Lucifer. Chloe watched it in horror, she tried to move but her body was numb, her feet went cold, she shouted, "STOP!" But all in vain! She saw the flames catching Lucifer's suit and then his skin, covering his body, untill only the fire could be seen..Chloe fell down crying, and shouting uncontrollably, "LUCIFER!!!!" She shouted...She saw as the fire engulfed her partner and filled its raging apetite untill nothing but only the ashes remained...**

Chloe woke up on her bed, sweating and panting..It was the third time she saw the same dream that month. And that can't be a co-incidence. She looked at her phone watch - 3'o clock of the night. Chloe gulped as she took a decision.

"Enough. I know he is the Devil. But he is also my partner. I know he is danger. And I can't let it harm him. I am going to find him, even if he be in hell, I will find a way to communicate to him!" Chloe thought...


	3. Choices suck!

" _I love my partner, b..but I..I don't love you..I nothing you."_

_Lucifer closed his eyes feeling the vehement pain in his chest, swallowing down his painful tears, as the elevator of the penthouse click opened. He slowly walked in, his eyes flickering over the piano, the bar and the artistic book shelves he so loved; but now those seemed meaningless to him. How could he ever dream of being happy? He is the evil incarnate, the prince of sins and of course nobody will love him. When he came to know that his Dear Dad put Chloe in his path, though it hurt him deeply, deep down he knew Chloe had feelings for him, maybe smoke and mirrors, but there were still feelings. But now Chloe's fearful stare, the desperate 'stay away from me' vibe he got from her and 'I nothing you' drowned him in the seven oceans of misery, pain and guilt. Everything looked hazy, blinking the tears would not help. The whsikey, gin or tequilla which could cover the physical injuries he got from being around Chloe, could never heal this one he was going through. Bubbles of anger seeped down his veins. But the anger seemed soothing, less stabbing than the pain. He could feel anything but the pain. And soon this anger, this agony overpowered him. The bar, the book shelf shattered and crumbled with a blasting sound of the glass crumbling and spreading everywhere like uncontrolled, unimagined flu, with his aimless destruction and limitless anger. The penthouse witnessed a rebellion - A rebel fighting his own self and heard the agonising screams of a deeply broken man._

_He fell on his knees, panting and sobbing quietly amongst the million glass pieces on the floor. Chloe must be thinking about the mistake she made by letting the Devil come into her life, he thought. That one person, Chloe who changed him for better, changed him again. And then Lucifer's phone chimed into his pocket. As he took it out and switched it on, Chloe's picture set as the lockscreen stared at him gleefully with a message from Maze ;_

_" **She knows?! Will come over? Lucifer! Are you okay?"**_

_But the words didn't register in his head. He kept looking at the wallpaper, at Chloe and eventually at the darkened screen. His palms pained,not realising how tightly he had been holding the phone, the whiteness in the fingers increased, and he felt the coldness of tears reaching the base of the neck and the depositing in his shirt's collar. He lamented heavily. I can never be loved, so what's the point?! That one person I thought was different, also thinks that I am a monster. She hates me. And I don't blame her. Its all on me._

_The elevator door opened, Maze walked in, seeing the shattered bar, broken woods of the book shelves and torn pages flying around the penthouse, and amidst those sat Lucifer on his knees. Maze saw him holding the phone so hard, that the screen cracked erecting out some glass piece. But probably Lucifer didnt notice this. His mind was somewhere else._

_"Lucifer!" She rushed to his side, shaking him rapidly to bring his senses back._

_" Mazikeen, Its time for us to go back." Lucifer said calmly, still staring at the cracked phone. His voice sheltered an unusually cold tone and dead expression, which Maze couldn't place. She waited for him to say more, but he didn't. He quietly stood up and headed towards his bedroom inside.._

_Maze walked around investigating the amountless destruction in the penthouse, except for the piano._

***********

"Dan, Did you put out a BOLO for Lucifer? I told you to do that?" Chloe strolled up and down the precinct shouting information to the fellow inspectors. She was determined to find Lucifer, but first she had to make sure he didn't go to hell. She went through the dealer list of LUX, only to find out that Lux was in the process of getting sold. 

"So if Lux is not sold yet, then the paperworks are remaining. And if so, then Lucifer is not in hell, because he is required to complete the paperwork." She thought to herself. Ever since she saw the dream, two days ago, she has been trying to find Lucifer desperately. Her phone calls, texts, voicemails are in vain, of course it is if Lucifer has changed his number. And Maze, she is with her devil friend, so a bounty hunter is unavailable. But all of these made Chloe all the more determined to find him. Her gut feeling was her strength and it solidified her hope to find Lucifer. But where will she start? Lucifer has moved out of LA, that was sure, but what wasn't sure was where he would go.. 

"Did you get any information?" Chloe asked an approaching Dan, expecting to hear more than a no. But that's exactly what happened. Dan sadly nodded a no. 

"Lucifer is a hard man to find. Remember when he was on run after the preacher got killed during Malcolm? He knows how to hide. Otherwise how could there be no record of him 7 years back! As if he came from the sky and now has gone back there. " Dan narrated while going through the recent reports regarding Lux. 

Of course! The Devil he is. He would know how to hide in plain sight. And how could there be any record of him seven years back? He didn't come from the sky, but he came from hell! And not everyday she had to put on a BOLO for finding the Satan! Chloe remembered the one time she slapped the Devil himself in the elevator, SHE SLAPPED THE DEVIL! She could have been burnt to ashes if he wanted. But all he said was, "Ahh..It hurts, Do it again!" . The Dark lord lets her manhandle him! And what about Daniel? He insulted Lucifer so many times, he even tried to frame him for a murder, but all he did was steal Dan's pudding and made on the nose jokes about him. And what about Pierce? Chloe heard that he even tried to kill Lucifer! But all Lucifer did to retaliate was trying to expose him as Cain, unless he attacked Chloe. The most narssicist being in the universe, the one who cares only about himself, how can he care more about her than himself? As Chloe's thoughts rooted deeper, the thin voice in her head shouted, "You misjudged him Chloe! He never tried to harm you! And now look what you did. He is gone forever!" And the vacum created in her mind suddenly surfaced as an insecure shudder. 

"Chloe?" Now a new, deep voice broke her thoughts. She turned around to find the Tall, dark angel standing in front of her..

"Amenadiel!" Chloe mumbled under her breath. A wave of relief gushed into her body..EXACTLY! How can a brother not know where his brother is?! Amenadiel must know something! 

**********  
The interrogation room, where Chloe and Lucifer used to question the suspects - there sat only one, Chloe and in front of her sat Amenadiel. "Amenadiel, Do you know where Lucifer is?" She asked. 

Amenadiel kept looking at her for quite sometime before finally breaking the eyes, "You know..Don't you? " Chloe cleared her throat, as visualised the ugly, frabby red creature standing in front of him talking in her partner's voice. Her breaths trembled with the thought. She gulped to show her answer. "Oh Chloe, are you okay? Whatever you are going through, its not easy at all..And yet you are trying to find Luci! This shows how much you love him.." He continued, but was broken midway.

"..I don't love him Amenadiel. Not anymore. After all the lies he had been telling me." Chloe said, but her mind kept screaming _when did Lucifer lie? He was always honest! Always! It was your stupid ass which wouldnt believe him!_.."All the half truths he have been telling to me. But he was my partner." Chloe sighed sharply, the dry pain in her throat still lumbering.."So I wanted to see whether he is safe." Amenadiel stared at her confused. He didn't expect Chloe to deny the fact that she was in love with Lucifer. 

"Then why do you care about him being safe or not?" He asked plainly, his gaze intense trying to fish the correct answer out from Chloe.. 

_She slammed the door behind her as soon as she got inside her apartment! Her shirt drenched in sweat, but she was cold! She was shaking out of fear, of what she saw back in the hall about three hours ago. When the police backup reached the place, Lucifer has already gone. Dan and Ella looked for Deets and Pierce's body was sent for the forensics. Chloe was taken to the ambulance, shock blanket wrapped, after all she had been shot! Both mentally and physically! Police couldn't find Lucifer anywhere. But he was not in trouble. When Chloe was asked what happened, she said it was a self defence act. Suppose it was..But now how will she explain anyone about what she saw? She saw the evil incarnate? And how will she keep it to herself!_

_I can't believe I let him in my life?!I kissed Him! I wanted to be with him? And I allowed him to be around Trixie?! She thought, her head spinning. She saw no clarity. And Maze! She was Trixie's best friend! I let a demon play with my daughter!! I can't let this happen..I have to erase this part of my life. To keep me and my daughter safe.. She pulled out her phone, opening the call log,_

**_Lucifer_ **

_It read. Without any second thoughts she put the number into the black list. As she opened her inbox, she read the last message sent to her by Lucifer: **Detective, Are you sure we have to do this? Because I can face that immortal hamsac alone. I dont want you to be in danger..** Tears dripped down from her jawline on the phone screen. She took a deep breath. I won't let my emotions get hold of me! She thought. He is the Devil, the Dark Lord and I don't want evil in my life. And soon her phone had no trace of Lucifer Morningstar - number blocked, texts deleted, images burnt and call logs archived. _

_And before they could know, Chloe and Trixie were sitting on the plane to a trip to Europe for a week. For days, she sat in a dimly lit catholic library , reading about the death and destruction, the havoc wreaked by the Devil, how he manipulated human beings to do sin, how he only cared about himself, and how he can make arrangements to achieve what he wants!_

_When they first kissed by the waters, it surely was his manipulation! Otherwise why would he tap into her emotional side then? Marrying Candy, Ghosting her for weeks, yes! It surely was his selfish desires! It had to be! But then, he seemed so genuine about his feelings..he cared for her so much, why would he do that if didn't love her? Can the devil love? Can He?_

_Bur what is the point, if he has gone from her life forever? I mean he said that he won't bother Chloe again, and above all what he values is his word. " **My word is my bond** " He used to say. If Lucifer and Maze have gone from their life forever then there was no need to open an already closed chapter of her life. Chloe and Trix returned after two weeks. But Lucifer didn't. When Chloe joined her work back, the first thing she heard was about Lucifer's resignation as the consultant. Great! So he was keeping his promise! But then why was Chloe sad? Why did the news broke her? The next day a less chirpy Ella informed her about visitng Lucifer and seeing white sheets on the furnitures. So He has moved out as well! Chloe realised, there would be no 'Good morning, Detective' anymore, that innocent puppy eyed face with the warmest smile won't be seeing her again. She was finally free of her partner...But, it was sad. _

"Because I saw a mare about him. Thrice this month. And I dont want that to come true." Chloe's reply was firm and tight. Amenadiel didn't push her further. He looked down to think before saying again, 

"Chloe, I honestly don't know where my brother is. But I can assure you he is not in hell. Firstly because I checked in hell. It still has no warden and secondly, because Lux is still in his ownership. Yes, I am handling the responsiblity till then. But Lux is...was his home. He won't leave until he takes a good deal about it." Amenadiel offered a friendly smile. Chloe too forced a smile but it didn't reach her eyes..They were still dark. 

******

The doorbell rang thrice in a minute. Agitated, When Chloe opened the door, she found a man - in his late fifties, bald, with heavy beard, looked old but was surprisingly strong, in a priest's outfit. 

"Hello, Miss Decker. I am father William Kinley. Vatican investigator.." He said.

******

"So you know where Lucifer is?" Chloe asked hastily while she offered Kinley a seat, on her couch in the living room. He had a weird, dark smile pinned on his face which made her uncomfortable. But she could put on a facade of likeness. Her acting background would never go waste. "So what are you? A stalker?" She intended the pun but Kinley shoved it off with another creepy smile. 

"You see, i am no stalker. But I keep tabs of him, where he goes, whom he meets and all those." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I know he is the Devil . And so do you."

"What's the deal?" Chloe eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want from me?" 

"Chloe, I know you visited Rome to find answers about your agony. And when I got the information, I came here to see you. Lucifer is the evil. And evil shall not walk the earth. We need to take care of that. We have to send him back. "

"Why? He is not harming anyone! And he will probably go back after he sells Lux off! And I don't know exactly what this has to do with me!" 

"But he will return! Chloe, he is going back just for few millenia. But after your death he will come back. I am not saying he is a threat to people, which he is. But the Earth is a threat to him. You see, hell is unattended! And the earth? It will burn him! It already is! And i think you know that the best." 

The dream! Lucifer was burning! Maybe that's the interpretation! Chloe thought. If the earth truly is a threat to him, then probably he should go back and never come down again. It would keep him safe! But it would also hurt! It would break him! How can Chloe betray her best friend? 

"I know what you are thinking Chloe." Kinley continued. "You will not hurt Lucifer like that. But if you hurt anyone for their own good, its ultimately beneficial. I am the God's messenger Chloe. You have to trust me. He is unholy. He causes destruction but also destruction causes him. Do you want to protect him? And do you want to protect yourself and your kid? I heard you have a daughter.." 

Chloe looked up to face kinley, her eyes moist. "What do I have to do?" 

Kinley pulled out a small plum sized vial containing a liquid and placed it on the table. "This is a sedative. You have make him drink this. That's it. And I will do the rest. Don't worry Chloe, he will be safe, protected and under my watch." A hollow smirk appeared on his face to which Chloe unknowingly shuddered. Suppose it is what is best. For everyone.."I will give you the information, where he and his demon has been staying. But make sure you do this as soon as possible."

Chloe nodded coldly.

**"Detective!" Lucifer summoned Chloe from the back as she was leaving the court room. As much as Lucifer regreted loosing Chloe's case and setting her father's killer free, he was overwhelmed with what Chloe testified in the witness stand..**

**"Lucifer is the best partner I've ever had! And I hope that he can count on me as much as I count on him." Chloe had stated earlier. A limitless ecstacy swirled into his stomach as he heard those from Chloe. And seeing the smirk disappear from his mum's face ( who indeed was Charlotte Richards back then.) was the most satisfaction he would have ever get.**

**Chloe stopped on her tracks, as Lucifer ran to catch her up. "Detective, whatever you said in the courtroom.."**

**"..is all true Lucifer." Chloe cut him off with a genuinely wide smile. She was upset with the case but she never regreted about what she said back there. She would never hurt Lucifer like that. Lucifer smiled a bit, but the happiness behind that little smile reached his eyes reflecting through them and reaching straight into her heart. "Lucifer, I am your best friend. And I always have your back. I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU, no matter what happens.." Chloe said..**

**"So shall I, detective." Lucifer smirked..but it was a happy, innocent smirk..**

**NEVER BETRAY YOU..**

Chloe thought..


	4. Detective?

**Lucifer hummed and danced to the music at his penthouse. This was gonna be another pleasant night for him - the Brittnys were to come over his place for an ecstatic, magical night. The elevator chimed, the door opened. As Lucifer swirled around in his own mood to have a good look at them, WAIT..That's not the Brittneys. With a plain, old black jeans and a loose, hanging red chequed shirt, hair unkempt stood a figure quite familiar to him.**

**"Detective?' Lucifer exclaimed, half smiling, half confused. It was late at night and he was definitely not expecting his co-worker to join the fun. He eyed her up and down, scrutinising her recent behaviour. Chloe could hardly stand on her feet, and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Like a swinging pendulum, she trudged past Lucifer towards the mini bar, shuffling her feet messily. Lucifer crouched his brows in concern, as much he loved seeing the Detective in his penthouse, he never wants to see her sulking and drinking so bad. It was not her happy drinking. The Brittneys, completely faded away from his mind, the only thing he wanted to do was hug her badly, fondling her hair and sing her a sweet lullaby, taking all her worries away and sending her to sleep. He could make out from her face that she was fighting with herself, and the reason was Detective Douche.**

**"Has something happened Detective? And from the looks of it, I suppose with Dan perhaps?" He said the last two words under his breath, gulping, not sure to bring out her sadness even more by mentioning Dan's name.**

**"You mean Detective Douche?" She replied almost instantly. Her high pitched reply revealed the amount of angst and anger she had been supressing by drinking. Suddenly Lucifer's stomach swirled with butterflies and not in a good way. The matter was serious, he thought. And his concern for her soared higher. He slowly walked towards her, holding her wrist with one hand tightly, and wrapping his other hand around her waist for a strong support, while she almost leaned on his body submitting completely herself. Lucifer was strong enough to handle the weight and pressure she was giving on him.**

**"Douch is for me, but the question is why is it for you?" He panted out his question while dragging an overtly heavy, and drunk Chloe to the couch. Do humans normally gain weight miraculously after drinking? Or was she teasing him with a pretence of being heavy? Whatsoever it was not much of a problem for the exceptionally strong Lucifer. As he sat Chloe down on the couch, who almost instantly slouched there, he said, " Detective, stay right here. I am going to bring some lime water for you. Gosh! You drink like a high schooler." He chuckled. But who would let him go? As he was about to walk around, he felt a sudden cold hand around his neck,and then grabbing the collar of his white shirt, pulling him almost on top of the drunk girl, their lips inches apart. Lucifer's eyes widened as he felt Chloe's hot,shuddered breath on his nose. Her hands still wrapped around his neck, eyes hardly open. Lucifer felt him erect, and goosebumps spread over his body. Suddenly his body tightened, his muscles tensed, and a pleasant chill ran down his spine. His shuddering breathing , flickering eyes between Chloe's eyes and lips, and him licking his lower lips revealed the amount of nervousness. Yes, Devil can get nervous too, especially when the sexual tension is so high!**

**And suddenly he heard her whisper, "Dan ended it with me tonight. With a text. I mean what are we in High school?" Lucifer gained the control he needed. He softly pulled away from the detective's embrace and sat beside her, looking at her with concerned eyes. Chloe continued, "And once I cared about him so much! I shall not be so good from now.." She blowed out hollow air from her mouth, lamenting. Lucifer rubbed her back, softly to ease her pain, causing her to curl near him. "No detective, you cared about him because you are a good person. And bad things happen to good people, that's a terrible irony my father has created!" His voice was soft and comfortable, but at the end he hoarsed his voice a bit, expressing little disgust over his dear old dad. Chloe looked at him, her eyes as if a swirling blue tornado washing his entire existence with its cool, fiercity. How can the detective manage to take away his breath only every single time they meet?!Its prepostorous!**

**"But you are not like that..You take what you want! And that's kind of cool!" She smirked wryly, a little jealousy of not doing the same all over her face.**

**"Since the begining of time" Lucifer replied, not being able to make out whether to laugh or to console or what? Chloe's reaction was a little shrug and a smirk and the next moment she leaned on Lucifer trying to catch a kiss out of him. But wait..Lucifer too leaned back with same sexual tension avoiding any kind of contact with her lips. The detective is drunk! And he can't do that to her. Though the thought of getting laid with Chloe ran shivers of excitement down his body, but this didn't feel right. It would hurt the detective and that was the last thing he ever wanted.**

**"Wait, what's happening?" Chloe looked up to meet Lucifer's confused yet concretely determined eyes. "Why are you not kissing me? You have been trying to get me laid since day one, but why are you saying no?"**

**"Not like this detective..As much the thought of this gives me the utmost pleasure, but I know getting laid is a big deal for you. You won't do that with anyone and everyone. I would surely have sex with you, but the day when you, in all your senses will offer me. Because, with you now..this..doesn't feel right." Lucifer explained nervously. Chloe leaned back quickly, realising what she was about to do.. Her hands went above her head, exhaling sharply she said," This is sad! What am I doing? Why am I here throwing myself onto you?"**

**Lucifer scoffed, not sure what to say yet..**

**"I don't do this Lucifer! This is something my mom would do.." Chloe sighed. Lucifer resisted no more. He took Chloe in his arms and settled comfortable at the edge of their couch. She placed her head on his chest, ah finally a perfect pillow! Lucifer softly took the falling strands of her hair and tuck them behind her ears lovingly...His heart beat faster and faster, but he loved it. He loved how Chloe has chose him to share everything. And he would do anything to share the pain. "We all don't follow our parent's footsteps Detective..I mean look at me..." He stopped as a hazy sound of snore reached his ears. He looked down at his chest to find Chloe fast asleep, snoring.**

**"Detective?" He whispered and then a gently smile appeared on his face. He gently runs his hand through her hair, comforting her further.. "Good night, Chloe" He whispered.**

******

Chloe knocked on the door for the second time. She wasn't sure that the door would open. She was now in Las Vegas, standing in the corridor of the three star hotel 'Dandelion' knocking on the door of room 7021. She was totally convinced that Kinley was a stalker. She had agreed to put up with her end of bargain, while Kinley informed her about Lucifer's stay. Her heart was pounding on the thought of what kind of beast she would see when the door would open, and also if that was a secondary fear, the primary one was how she would make him drink the sedative. But she had to do it, in order to save him, in order to send him back to hell. Nope..She breathed heavily. She doesn't have so much courage to play the Player. Chloe knocked no more. She was about to leave, when she heard the door clicking. She turned around to see the door opening. The one who opened the door, was not a beast. He was her partner, Lucifer..But..What has he done to himself? 

Lucifer wore his red, satin, night gown and pants. His eyes sunken, small and red due to lack of sleep. Hair messy, the long, unkempt strands covering his forehead, The stress lines on his foreheads have become more prominent. Lucifer looked so small, shrugged and crouched. As if he was not himself, at least not the Lucifer Chloe had known. She had seen him on his roughest of the day, during the sniper killing case, and also in his sleepless days when he claimed to be the weird angel of San bernadino. But that sight of him was tolerable. But the man Chloe saw in front of him was worse, as if he turned back the knob of her tear glands. He smelled bad. The odour of alcohol, weed, drugs and cigarettes followed him. Lucifer opened the door quite casually, not expecting Chloe to stand outside out of the blues. As his eyes met her face, it widened with shock and disbelief. Lucifer shuddered at the sight of her. As if he was scared. But of whom? Of Chloe? That's impossible. He stumbled back a bit, trying to give Chloe as much space possible. His head pinned low and eyes trained to the ground, he said softly, "Detective?" His voice was hoarse, dark and sad. The normal glee with which he used to say, as if it never existed. 

"Mind if i come in?" Chloe said in trembled breath. Guilt and pain gnawing at her. She avoided looking at the sunken hollow of eyes to supress her tears. Lucifer stepped back, providing a clear entrance to her. Chloe walked in, only to find the messiest room in the world, tons of bottles of alcohol, heap of ashes in the ash trays, crooked bed sheets and what not! "My! Lucifer, doesnt the room sevice check your room?" She expected a fun pun or a innuendo in return of her question, but nothing came. Silence took over, making her speech even more difficult. Lucifer slowly walked into the room away from the door, trying to maintain his swinging posture and keeping as far as possible from Chloe. He found a small place on the couch opposite to where Chloe stood and sat down, cautious enough to not look up. Chloe felt a desperate need to make a conversation, any conversation, even an angsty one would do. His silence was annoyingly dreadful. She needed to see what was going inside him, and until Lucifer talked to her, she won't know. "So..umm..Why are you not in hell?" Chloe spoke out, without giving her statement a thought. NO! She shouldn't have said that. Chloe felt guilty than ever. She tried to apologise but words won't come out of the mouth after what she just said..All she could do was, watch Lucifer more hurt, trying to find an answer to that. 

But Lucifer was surprisingly calm. All he did was chuckled at her question, but it sounded sad. "Isn't this hell enough for you Detective?" He replied with a dark tone still avoiding her stare. 

"No that's not what i.." Chloe tried to speak..

"No its okay Detective. I get it. You want to feel safe here on earth. I want that too. Its just that my earthly abode needs a new owner. And you know how paperworks can be.. I promise I would leave as soon as they get over, in a day or two. " He said sadly. 

"Lucifer I am sorry, how i be.."

"It's not your fault detective. I was made to make people feel that way. It's my punishment. Eons ago, when I was abondoned by my family and cast out of heaven like a garbage, I knew what my future was going to be. Eternal damnation, my monstrosity, people hating me for who I am.." He paused to swallow his tears.."And then I met you. I tried to back off, knowing that you loved some sides of me and not the entire me. But I couldn't. You were like my other half, and it was nearly impossible for me to stay away. I am sorry for that." He gulped back, voice breaking. " I should have stayed away. And now look what I have put you through.." It sounded as if he just crumbled and broke into a thousand pieces while saying those words to Chloe.

Chloe looked down, rethinking her decision. Her heart screamed a mighty no to her, but Brain, it screamed opposite. It had to be done..She remmembered. "Would you mind if I pour us a drink? I wanna talk. And Its difficult for me to do if i am completely sober.." She said. Lucifer let out a small smirk, before nodding a yes. Chloe walked towards the side table beside the bed. Two bottles of whsikey and glasses stood on the table witnessing their conversation. She opened a bottle and poured two glasses. Through the corner of her eyes, she glanced at him to check whether he was looking or not. He was not. He slouched on the couch, his hands covering his face. This was the perfect time! She pulled out the vial out of her pocket, and emptied it in one of the glasses, with shaky hands. 

"I am sorry Lucifer." She thought to herself, crying internally. She placed the vial on the table subconsciously and brought the drinks to him. 

"Here.." Chloe handed the poisoned glass to Lucifer hesitantly. 

"Thank you." He said. 

This was the time..

Lucifer brought the glass to his lips, tilting it to drink the liquor, and going to sip it, when, WHAM! An exceptionally fast something took the glass from his hands and threw straight to the wall, breaking and shattering the glass pieces all over. The stain of whiskey appeared on the wall and the floor below..Chloe instinctively moved back watching the process in shock and horror. 

"MAZE!" Lucifer cried out, "What on earth are you doing?" 

"Saving your life! From Chloe." Maze glared at her, her jaw clenched in anger to which Chloe coiled back. "If you were not my friend, then swear to him , I would have cut you into pieces! " She shouted at the Detective..

Lucifer stood up, eyeing both of them confused and shocked. He licked his lips wet to cope with his confusion. "WHAT?" He asked.."What is going on?" 

Mazikeen kept glaring at Chloe, "Your beloved detective was about to poison you. I was suspicious when I saw her in the corridor, so I stayed low and watched her. You kept the door of your room open when Chloe walked in. I saw her mixing a liquid into your drink.." Maze quicly ran to the side table and picked up the vial, exhibitng in front of them, "Here! Its this!" 

Now, Lucifer looked at Chloe. His eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to spill out. He quivered.."Is this why you came here today? To kill me?" He said with shaky voice.."After everything...aft..." He scoffed, struggling to finish his statement, " Your hatred for me is so much? That you would do this to me..?" 

"Lucifer, you don't understand! This is not a poison! This is sedative for.." Chloe tried to defend herself but was cut off by Maze.."Oh Yeah? A sedative?" She gave out a short laugh, " For what?" 

"Maze, Lucifer you have to trust me, it was not a poison, it was sedative to banish you to hell so that you never return!" Chloe shouted impulsively..

Lucifer exhaled sharply. He glanced at Maze before staring back at Chloe, Pain, mistrust and betrayal flooded all over his face.."So you didn't want me dead, you wanted to banish me to hell so that I can never return..Do you think that is better than the other?" He said..

"No..it would do good to you. I just wanted you safe.." Chloe stuttered worriedly. Somehow she was not scared that Lucifer would harm her in his anger or sorrow, deep down she knew he wouldn't. But she was worried about the amount of hurt she did to Lucifer.And now she could never make things go back to normal even if she wanted to..

Lucifer rolled his eyes in amusement. Tears started spilling over his cheeks. "No detective..You wanted yourself safe..and from me." His voice raised, glimpse of anger started coming out but he tried his best not to show it, "What more can I do for You Miss? I moved out of LA, changed my number and everything so that I can stay the farthest from you. And within a day or two me and Maze would go back to hell..WHAT MORE!!?" He shouted in frustration. Chloe tried to walk towards him, but Lucifer stopped her, " No detective! I value honesty the most. Never in my wildest dream, I imagined you would betray me like this..After everything we have been through..Its time you should leave Detective. I will send a word through Amenadiel once I go back, but I don't want to see you anymore. " Lucifer walked off Chloe and Maze briskly out of the room, banging the door behind him.. Now Maze turned back to Chloe, her eyes bleaming with anger..

"I thought better of you Chloe!" She said coldly..

Chloe burst out crying.."Maze! I would never harm Lucifer..I was trying to protect him from a nightmare I saw! Kinley said it was the best way to keep him safe.!" 

"Wait..Kinley asked you to do this?" Maze's tone changed completely, she was extremely curious where the coversation was going. Chloe nodded a yes and explained her the entire scenario, her nightmare, Kinley's visit and all.."Chloe, if Kinley brought the vial to you, then I did the best thing by not letting lucifer drink it. That asshole is a maniac. I know him. He has had something against Lucifer since the day we landed here. That was not sedative, it was toxin. And he knew you make him vulnerable and so he asked you to do this.."

"Wait, I make him what? " Chloe asked confused.

"Vulnerable.." Maze replied, "You are the only mortal Chloe, who not only doesn't get affected by his mojo, but also make him vulnerable.." 

"That means he is killable when I am close to him?" 

Maze gave a brisk nod. And everything suddenly made sense to Chloe. Kinley must have known this..And he clearly used her! How can She be so stupid! She trusted a snake like Kinley. She allowed her emotions to brisk away! And now she has hurt Lucifer more than ever!! Her head started paining with the extreme emotional outburst she was going through.. The world started spinning vehemently around her...

A loud bang on the door startled both of them. Maze eyed Chloe quickly before opening the door. To their shock, there stood Lucifer, all confused and painful. Hardly breathing enough. He stood there immobile for a few moments, before finally falling onto his knees. Chloe and Maze both rushed to his aid, holding him either side..

"What is happening to me? Why am I not being able to feel my body? I am not having any control over it!" He said. The world looked hazy to him, before turning all black. Lucifer fell down unconcsious on the floor, leaving both the girls worried sick..

_Lucifer tilted the glass to meet the drink with lips, waiting to have his first sip before Maze took the glass away from his hands throwing it to the wall breaking it into pieces..In confusion he licked his drink coated lips unable to cope with what was happening.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far. If you liked this, please leave a kudos and comment. Thank you so much for taking out time. I will update regularly.


	5. What have I done?

Lucifer lay unconscious on the bed. It has been two hours since Maze have carried him to the bed; only she had the strength to carry a six feet man on her shoulders. He was still as stone. The only movement Chloe could observe was the nil ups and downs of his chest, struggling to breath enough. The dark circles under his sunken eyes doubled since then. Chloe was seated beside him on the bed. She rested her hands on his forehead, his temperature was dropping rapidly, he was not that cold even a few minutes back! Chloe's face frowned in worry as she looked at him helplessly. Her one hand tightly held Lucifer's wrist, while the other rested on his forehead. They tried to bring back his normal body temperature with a hot bag but in vain. Maze prowled up and down the room, muttering things under her breath that Chloe could not make out. At last she broke out her anger on Chloe, " GREAT! Now tell me, what do we do?" She shouted breathlessly.

"I DON'T KNOW MAZE!" Chloe shouted back as impatiently as she was. "If its a toxin, then it has to have an antidote, right?" She exhaled shakily, not understanding what to do next. 

"I am calling Amenadiel. He should know what to do.." Maze walked out of the room leaving Chloe to be with Lucifer. Chloe looked at the almost lifeless body laying beside her. The tears captured in her eyes checked her to see him clearly. Chloe slowly ran down her fingers through his hair, drawing small circles through them. Touching him made her more guilty. After all this was her doing! What was she thinking? A small and negligible quantity did such a damage to Lucifer, and she was about to give him the entire vial! She was about to kill him! Deep down she thanked Maze, for throwing the glass away. But what was she gonna do? All this time Kinley was feigning to understand her, but all he did was use her to get back on Lucifer. And now he was indeed successful! Rage and anger surged into every cell of her body. Her jaw clenched, she was angry. She was angry on Kinley and she was angry on herself. 

After a few minutes, the sturdy, tall angel walked into the room, completely unaware that his wings were protruded out touching and throwing every object it came in contact with. He was followed by Maze. Amenadiel looked at Lucifer before shrugging off his shoulders to put his wings away. His eyes heavy with anxiety and sorrow. "Oh Lucy! I am so sorry.." he whispered, rubbing his hands on Lucifer's shoulders.. 

"I am so sorry Amenadiel! I..I didn't want this.." Chloe stumbled upon her words trying to stop the water flowing down from her eyes. He didn't look back at her. Clearly trying to focus his anger somewhere constructive. But Chloe could understand that the brother was concerned about Lucifer and was furious on her. "Can you do anything? Can you..?" 

"I don't know Chloe, I have never seen anything affect Lucifer so bad. It has to be very strong and finding its antidote is very difficult. " He said coldly. "Maze, give me the vial once. " 

As Amenadiel examined the vial, his eyes widened in terror. "This is bad!"

"Huh? What is?" Maze replied in confusion..Chloe looked at Lucifer in terror, not of him, but for him. 

"This vial is an exorcistic vial. Holy waters mixed with Mandrake. But it consists of Botulinum toxin. The most toxic substance made by Ariel on earth. But not all variety is possible to make a celestial sick. There is only one kind. But that's not available here. I don't think it's antidote is ever made!" 

Chloe kept looking at Amenadiel, stunned at what she just heard. If there is no antidote, then what? He will die? Or something? Her eyes bounced between Lucifer and Amenadiel thinking of an alternate soulution, but nothing seems to ignite the grey matters of her brain. _Come on Chloe! You have to think something!_

"So what do we do? Will The Devil die? .." Maze asked, enough upset expecting the answer she was not ready to. 

"In course of time he will. Normally the toxin would instantly kill him, but since the quantity is so less, it is taking its time. But that is even bad." Amenadiel informed sadly. His eyes sparkled with tears. Gulping his emotions down he continued, " His external body seems to be still, paralysed. But internally it is a pain unimaginale. The toxin probably must have been boiling his organs down. He won't survive the night Chloe...My brother won't.." He threw his body helplessly on the couch across the bed, wiping his tears and gazing at the figure on the bed. 

"I can't see him like this.." Maze, the soulless demon, seemed to have an outburst of tears. Lucifer might be the Devil, but he had people, or angels and demons perhaps who cared about him. 

"Me neither Maze. I am going to find the Kinley guy now..Tell me his chapel convention Chloe.." Amenadiel's expressions hardened, fury unleashing. Chloe told him all she knew about that asshole. With a blink of an eye he disappeared from the room, swirling the things around. 

Lucifer had started growing pale, white - as if all the blood in his body has been sucked by the drop of the venom. The skin of lips dried up, peeled off. The once juicy, plum soft lips now appeared charred and blue. Chloe looked at his nails turning blue. The veins of his body started appearing like branches beneath his skin. And slowly with the passing hours, his skin sucked out of dehydration. His body was ice cold. Only the weakest pulse rate in his hands and the movement of his chest showed the signs of him being alive for the time being. Six hours have passed since he lost senses, and the soft blue light of dawn peeping through the window of the otherwise dark room 7062.

And Amenadiel slowly entered the room, sulking. "Kinley has gone underground. I swept his chapel clear, no signs of him..And then i visited the silver city..no results.."

Chloe's eyelids were heavy from the lack of sleep, it burnt to see anything clearly, but she was not ready to leave his side. "Shall we atleast take him to the hospital?" She finally said, not being able to cope with the fact that Lucifer was about to die.

"Try to lift his hands Chloe." Amenadiel ordered nonchalantly. Chloe held his right hand which lay lifeless beside her and tried to pick it up. To her surprise , it was as heavy as a stone and even with double her efforts, the hand won't lift. Lucifer's whole body hardened like a rock, an ice rock. 

"Is he turning into a stone?" Chloe screamed in anxiety

"The venom is turning his internal organs into stones, for which his body seemed to have gained weight ten times more. No hospitals can treat a celestial being Chloe.."

"Then maybe a celestial being can cure another?! I dont know, you have so many brothers! Won't they help? "

"I already flew to the silver city an hour ago, asking for help. Raphael, my healer brother, is looking for any kind of treatment, an antidote." 

"But he never visited! How can he treat a patient without visiting a patient?" Chloe's voice raised.

"Chloe, Raphael knows the symptoms, he is the healer, he knows only an antidote can fix him. And also he was hesitant to show himself in front of a mortal." The sudden ringtone of his phone startled him at first. He pulled out the phone from his pocket, 

**Incoming Call - Linda.**

"I need to take this Chloe. It's Linda. I will be here in a minute." Amenadiel walked out of the room, answering the phone call..Maze climbed the bed, sitting on the other side of Lucifer, who nearly was a as thin as a skeleton. His eyes have sunken so deep that the hollows were clearly visible, his lips turned completely blue spreading some its branches around and towards the nose..The pulse rate even weaker, and heart skipped beats frequently.

"You know, he won't survive for another hour Chloe.." Maze said, rubbing her hands off his forehead gently. Chloe shook at her statement, crouching into a ball, burying her face into her knees, sobbing quietly. 

"You don't know what he has done for you Chloe. When Malcolm shot him two years back, he died..But he came back to life for you, strinking a deal with his father to imprison Mama Morningstar...He talked to his biggest enemy for you!" Chloe lifted her face to glance at Maze, who kept staring at Lucifer's frozen body. The thrust she felt at her heart, almost killed her, but her face was expressionless, cold and dead, only tears dripping down her face. She kept listening.." When you almost died of poisoning, he killed himself to go to hell to bring the formula of the poison. His greatest fears revealed, he was stuck in a hell loop Chloe! Do you know how that feels?..And..He killed his brother Uriel to protect you..." 

Chloe now stared at Lucifer, her tears dried up, lips shaking. Her heart felt like it has been stabbed a thousand times, her mind burnt internally. _Lucifer was so forthcoming as a man..But he never said this to Chloe! He sacrifised his brother for me!? And after all these things he had done for me, he accepted my hatred with a smiling face? He accepted eveything I accused him of? And he was willing to go away? All this time I have been thinking to protect me from him, but it was actually he who protected me..And now he is gonna die! What have I done?!_

"Remember when he ghosted you for weeks and came back married? It was when he came to know that you were put in his path." Maze said.

"I, what?" 

"You were brought into existence to meet Lucifer..You are a miracle child. And when lucifer came to know this, he was devastated. He thought that you didn't have a choice but to like him. So he built a wall made of Candy to keep you away from him.." 

"Why didn't he say any of these to me then?" Chloe replied..

"Because you won't believe! And now that you have come to know that he is the Devil, the first thing you did was to kill him..What was the point?" 

Chloe's head bowed lower in guilt and pain, she avoided meeting eyes with Maze, all she did was to hold Lucifer's hand, the coldness of which pained her hand, but she won't let it go...

**"Where is Lucifer?" Chloe asked the third person she saw walking around the precinct, who nodded a 'don't know' to her. "Come on! Is he a vampire or somethin'?" Chloe thought.. Lucifer has been missing since they caught their drug dealer killer, who apparently killed Jana, the stewardess who perfectly ruined the first Deckerstar moment. Since that night, till the very last moment, Lucifer has been jagging about the incomplete moment they have had...Though the constant eye rolls and "We are very different, Lucifer!" have been the answers of Chloe, she was enjoying seeing him woo her. And now he disappeared out the blue! Was it because, she asked him to leave in the trailer last night? Did he feel that bad? Or was it because she accused him of sleeping with Charlotte Richards? That one woman! Chloe hates her seeing with Lucifer. With every other girl, Lucifer is just him, which definitely doesn't bother her..But with Charlotte, somehow she senses a nearness with Lucifer, which she hates! And whenever Chloe spoke ill of that woman, Lucifer's protective mode turned on. What does he see in her?!**

**But Chloe knew her partner better. It was because of his constant behaviour of ghosting her, she has put a phone tracker in his mobile secretly. Apparently Chloe is the only one who can touch his phone without permission.**

**"Oh! He is on the beach.." Chloe thought to herself , locating Lucifer.**

**Lucifer stood there silent, His face towards the sea.. A comfortable serenity visible on his face, as if he just had an epiphany of his lifetime.. Chloe smiled softly as soon as she spotted him.. She walked up to him, standing beside him quietly.. He glanced at him through the corner of his eyes and chuckled softly..**

**"How did you find me detective? " He said softly, but he already knew the answer. He wasn't that naive not to know that his detective had secretly placed a phone tracking app in his mobile.. If we wanted he could have easily uninstalled it, but no. Even Lucifer wants Chloe to find him sometimes. He knew how clever his detective can be..**

**"I tracked your phone.." She replied, as expected, "Well we have arrested Sam, and only a few paperworks are left..So I need you at the precinct, of course for the paperwork and not for a celebratory drink which you will then turn into a moment.." Chloe was waiting for another pun from him, she was actually getting the hang of it. Even After knowing how different as people they were, she had this unexplainable bond with Lucifer. And the whole day long, she has been dying to kiss him too.**

**"Well, for that I have come to a conclusion.." He chuckled a bit. "See detective, there will be no more moments from now..I will be honoured to simply work by your side..If you want me."**

_**Definitely not the reply I was expecting..So what? The man who was trying to kiss me even a few hours ago, suddenly had a cold feet? Was it because of I said something or did? I dont know, did he feel bad or anything?** _

**"All of sudden? Why so?" Chloe asked.**

**"You see, I have had an epiphany. You are a good person. You deserve someone worthy of you. And I am not worth it." His eyes suddenly went slightly dark, as if he was not that happy.**

_**He definitely felt bad at my words! Chloe why don't you think before you say! See what you have done!** _ **"That's not what I have been saying Lucifer.."**

**"No I know, That's what I have been saying. You are selfless to a nauseating degree! You always put your child first, even though that urchin never contributes anything to the rent. You deserve someone who knows that about you..Someone who knows that every crime scene breaks your heart even though you won't admit it..Someone who likes your impossibly boring name, Jane..And someone as good as you. And I am..I am not worth it." He clicked his lips, looking away from Chloe observing the sea waves rising and breaking into foam..**

_**Where did this Lucifer come from? I have never seen him this sensible, matured..Maybe its another hidden side of him. Silly! He is saying these things..But Mr Lucifer Morningstar, do you know that you do the same? You know me in and out, but don't you know what my heart wants? It wants you, and only you. I don't know whether I deserve you or not, but you definitely deserve me..** _

**"Yes, probably you are right.." Chloe vanished the distance between her and Lucifer, her lips crashed on his softly, feeling the plum, soft lips. She pulled away to glance at a startled Lucifer, and then met his lips again, this time sucking the lower lips, tasting the sweetness of him savouring the taste of love.**

Lucifer's body started shaking vehemently.. It seemed as if he was going through a seizure..Chloe and Maze, startled and worried sick, tried holding him as steady as possible, but he won't stop shaking. His spine arched, while his limbs contracted.

"Amenadiel!!!" Maze shouted, to which he hurried back to the room. His eyes almost dropped seeing Lucifer like this. 

Chloe tried rubbing Lucifer's back, to calm the body down but more seconds passed the more vigorously he had the seizure..Blood started spurting out of his mouth while he kept coughing loudly.. His pulse rate dropped rapidly, heart nearly stopped beating

"What's happening?" Chloe cried out

"It looks like the time has come.." Amenadiel tried steadying Lucifer's body..

This seizure continued for a minute before Lucifer finally shook once to its maximum and then he fell off immediately turning into a lifeless corpse. His breathing stopped, pulse rate nil and heart stopped breathing. Chloe kept looking at the body, in shock, traumatised; the body once she proudly called Lucifer Morningstar , her partner..He has died leaving the other three in the room in stunned, shocked silence...

_**" How come Delilah who stood right next to you died riddled with bullet and you came out without a scratch?!" Chloe asked to the man.** _

_**He stopped playing the piano and looked into her eyes, sending butterflies in her stomach into chaos.."Perks of immortality, my dear!" Lucifer said.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far.. If u enjoyed reading it please leave a kudos and a comment.. And i have been busy these days, so the next chapter is coming on Friday, 2nd october. Thank you. 💕


	6. Mystic Arts or something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe realizes she is not what she thought..

_He is gone! He is really gone! He left us...he..left me.._

Chloe's eyes still, her expressions hardened as she saw Lucifer's lifeless body in front of her. It looked half as good as him when he was alive. The body has already contracted, limps crumbled to his side, and the pale white body, with blue lips and dark sunken eyes, made him look ghastlier than a dead zombie. The guy so fascinated to looks, and fashion and good things in life was gone like this. Her knees drawn to her chest, crookedly she sat beside him, quietly, there were no tears in her eyes, nothing left to shed. A part of her died too. Now what will she say Trixie, when she would ask, "Mommy, where is Lucifer? Can I meet him?" What will she do with the life in which he isn't a part of? The one month without Lucifer was a living hell for her, but atleast she knew he was alive and safe. But now the heaviest burden of killing her partner was on her..How will she stay alive? Her life will never go back to normal.. 

"Oh Lucy! We are so sorry!" Amenadiel's voice shaky, choked with tears running down his face. He drew closer to Lucifer, staring and sobbing quietly, as his hands moved over his stoned chest. Maze kept looking at him with cold, teary eyes. Her best friend, her only family, the one with whom she had spent millenia in the hot fiery pit of isolation, who kept her safe and protected from any kind of frustration seeping into her, was now gone. All of a sudden.. Maze and Lucifer were a family, and now she was left all alone. Her face rusty with the emotions screaming to burst out of the face. Her temples pained with pain, anger and frustration. "You did not do good Lucifer!" She kept mumbling under her breath.."You promised me you will never leave me..and that's exactly what you did!.."Her voice raising to a higher note than the previous one, untill she realised that she was practically shouting in the room.."You abandoned me again! Get up you devil! I am yet to kick your ass! Get up! How can you do that do me? After everything we've been through, how can you go away without me!!!" She punched a hole through the wall by the bed in the pained fury and left the room..god knows where?

And Amenadiel, he silently watched Chloe, his eyes bouncing between her and Lucifer's. He wanted to angry, to be furious on Chloe but he also knew the unimaginable pain and guilt Chloe was suffering. He trudged through the door slowly, wiping his tears off the cheeks.

As he reached the door, he turned around to have a final look at them, "You know, i know I will have to take his body to the silver city Chloe, Lucifer's soul can't follow the gates, but his body surely can. The siblings shall have a ceremony for him.. Tell me when you are ready. I am right outside.." Chloe didn't reciprocate, as though her senses weren't there, her eyes just strayed on the long body lay across the bed. The body of Lucifer Morningstar. Moments passed in silence..And the creek of dawn had converted to a bright sunny day, the sunlight falling over Lucifer's pale face through the window, making it shine. The view would have been a pleasant one normally, but not then. As if it was spotlight to Chloe reminding her that the face she was seeing, the close eyes will never open again and the sealed hardened lips would never spread to give the warmest smile to her..She felt cold, and her hands subconsciously pulled over his chest, and snaked all over his body untill she was holding him tight, her head rested on his chest just over his heart, and the eyes which were once dry, started filling up. She cried..She cried and cried letting out pained shrieks and sudden shivers..She moaned, she hiccuped sobs and she cried on his chest..His red satin gown, drenched with her tears as she cried more..

And then her ears shook of a sudden vibration. Amidst all the pain, she couldn't make that out untill something moved under her head once or twice. Her cheeks flushed with disbelief as she kept still, waiting for another movement..And there it was! Again the same movement! But how could this be possible!? She lifted her head to face Lucifer's body for a moment and then placed her ears on his heart again..Again! That was beyond doubt a heart beat! Her eyes rounded in suprise and happiness, untill she sat straight to her former position getting a clear view of his full body, which was now glowing in a soft white light.."Amenadiel! Maze! Come here!" She shouted out loud, to which the other two came running only to find Lucifer's body rejuvinating itself, withing the soft light wrapped around him.. 

"What is happening!" Amenadiel frowned in awe and shock as he gazed at Lucifer. Maze rushed to his side, holding his wrist with one hand, her fingers checking his pulse rate.

"I am getting his pulse! He is alive!" A shriek of joy came out from her mouth as she squealed with happiness. 

"Oh Father, Chloe!" Amenadiel's eyes widened as he exclaimed. Chloe was so happy and engross in Lucifer's progress, she never realised that she felt a tingling sensation all over her body. She suddenly started feeling hot, as beads of sweat appeared on her brows, crease and the hollow of her neck. When she turned her head to face Amenadiel, she saw him looking at her hands. "What is happening to you?" 

Chloe's hands glowed with the same white light, passing onto his body, as if there existed a gateway between them.. She turned her hands back and forth to scrutinize the new light thingy which was flowing into Lucifer's body. His crushed, dehydrated body inflated back, just as he was before, the pale white skin turned back to his prior dark, blushy skin tone, his cheeks flushed with a new blush..The blue poisoned lips slowly disappeared bringing back the plum, juicy lips that Chloe kissed twice, the shadows under his deep sunken eyes reduced to mere light dark circles while the stress lines on his forehead stretched as if nothing ever existed. The handsome, mascular Lucifer was back. His ragged breathing now returned to normal..And the ice cold body was toasty warm, the temperature being risen quite rapidly..And then the soft white light dissolved both from Lucifer and Chloe.. Lucifer was still unconscious but he was a lot better than what he was three hours ago. His steady breathing, normal heartbeats and pulse rate proved that he was well..

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, rubbing both her palms together, her mouth wide opened and eyebrows raised. Thousands of questions swirling like a tornado in her mind. Her stare mobile between a stunned Maze and Amenadiel. _What the bloody hell just happened!? Am i even Chloe Decker?! Holy shit!_

"What did I just do?!" Chloe frowned at Amenadiel shaking her head vehemently at the brothers. 

"I absolutely have no idea Chloe. It seemed as if you healed Lucifer..You brought him back to life." Amenadiel tilted his head sideways intuitively.."As if an unknown energy flowed through you to him.."

"So, what I am Doctor Strange now? Like I have some kind of Mystic Arts or something!"

"I don't know Chloe..What exactly happened here?" 

"He was..you know..de..ah! He was still..and I hugged him tightly and was crying on his chest and then I heard his heart beat, so I looked up to check whether he was breathing or not and that he was. And then I got so excited that I called you and then both of you came running. And we saw the rest.." Chloe said almost breathlessly and then looked back at Lucifer, who was now making mild movements of his hands and legs. 

"Did you feel anything?" 

"Just i felt very hot!As if I sitting somewhere bound by fire, and my stomach swirled into butterflies..So does that mean, I am not normal?" 

"No you are not.." A new, deep, voice lurked behind Amenediel as the three of them saw a young, stout man stading across the room..Chloe in so many hours for the first time, got down the bed and stood up, suspiciously eyeing the man in robe. 

"Ariel!" Amenadiel shouted excitedly. "Was that you? How did you.." But was interrupted.

"No brother that wasn't me. I was up there in the silver city, trying to find the antidote of the venom you said to me, when I had a sudden urge to visit Samael. I don't see eye to eye to him, but I was interested to see how a celestial was affected by the poison.."

_Huh? Seriously! His brother was dying! And he had the sudden urge to see how bad he was affected?! As if its a circus! I already don't like him!_

"...And then I sensed a sudden yet strong energy flow through this room. You know me brother, I am able to feel things that others can't. I saw this mortal resurrecting Samael."

"Do you have a theory for this brother? I don't understand what I saw.." Amenadiel snorted..

"I do.."

_Finally some thing worth listening.._

"You see, humans have 7 energy centres in their body. Deep, deep spirtuality is needed to unlock any one of these. And till date I haven't heard anyone doing that. But it seems that this mortal is special. Her energy circles were unlocked since her birth, but they were not activated. Only a tremendous force could have done so. I think, the death of Samael acted as that force to her, pushing her to activate the enregy flow herself." 

"So, I am an angel?" Chloe spoke up.."Like I have powers!" Why am I not an angel!" Ariel chuckled at her words, a sarcastic and insulting chuckle..

"No, Miss Chloe Decker, you are as mortal as the other petty humans. Only just that you have a special abillity..I see why father brought you into existence..Something is attached between you and Samael. And hence it was possible for an energy transmission like that...But am afraid, we have to end the conversation her. He might be alive but he is not out of danger. The venom is still in him. It's better if you shift him to a mortal care center or whatever you call them..Whilst I find the antidote.." And within fraction of seconds, there were left only four of us again in the room, the two brothers, a demon and a weirdo mortal.

_He meant hospital? But would a celestial report be different from a human report? They will have to do blood tests and all..What will be the report? - Angel positive? But Lucifer's with me. And I wont let anything happen to him ever again. It's my promise to you Lucifer..Promise I will keep forever!_


	7. That went well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being late in writing a chapter, my grandpa passed away a night ago and we were so emotionally drained and exhausted by everything..So sorry again.

**She could have indeed died, and she felt the death feeling as she was going through the vehement seizures yesternight, her gut boiling down and the relentless blood sputtering from her mouth. She has been poisoned after all! And getting the antidote is a dream! She desperately wished to see the people she loved so much before her death - Trixie, Lucifer, Dan. What would Trixie do without her? She is just a child. And what about Lucifer? We just got together! Probably life is like this. Unpredictable and short. And the feeling of death - its the worst feeling one could ever feel! Where does one go after death? Do Heaven, hell really exist? Then where shall she go? Was she good enough for heaven? And then black...**

**She woke up on the hospital bed the next day, feeling so much better. Her body surrounded by the beeping monitors and saline, but she felt good. She didn't die! And in front of her, beside her bed sat Lucifer, looking fondly at her. His eyes teary but happy tears. And the soft smile on his face, sent a wave of relief down her spine..**

**"SO, I heard you saved me.." Chloe said. Lucifer took her hands instinctively into his, bringing them to his lips and giving them a soft kiss.**

**"As much i would love to take the credit myself, It was a team effort really. "**

**"MMM-hmm.." Chloe snorted, _I know it was. But also it was mostly you. I know Dan, he can never handle conflicted situation this nicely. "_ Well, I didn't die."**

**"Looks like we both haven't. That makes us even.." Lucifer chuckled out a small laugh, only him knowing the inside joke. He died, went to hell and came back.**

**"Hmm?" Chloe's eyebrows raised, unable to understand his statement.**

**"Never-mind. Let's just focus on you, shall we? Take some rest Chloe. You need some." He smiled at her. Chloe looked at his eyes, she meant the whole world to him and now she was safe.**

**"We will talk later right?" Her eyes beamed with happiness and hope. Lucifer nodded a yes with the same smiling face, and leaned to forward to kiss her forehead before leaving the room.**

**Her simple, immature, caring partner..Lucifer.**

Pain...All pain. It was paining..no it was Burning, it was Burning all over. When he was cast out of heaven and banished to hell - during his fall, when his skin charred to the monstrous, red, angry skin, that was the time he felt a jarring amount of pain, the burn. But it was millenias ago. And now he could feel the same pain, only it is ten times more. And it was internal. His body heavy, hardly movable.

He opened his eyes blearily as a jolting amount of light accosted them, too bright and blurry. He could sense faint discussions of overwhelmed voices near him. It took him a while to adjust with the new and alien surrounding he was suddenly. Monitors beeping around, and soon he realised the presence of an oxygen mask wrapped over his mouth, he looked down to see the the small chest receptors of the ECG attached his chest. under his hospital gown. Saline on-going. He lay on a narrow single bed, surrounded by machines that was helping him to keep him alive. He turned his face sideways painfully, letting out a soft moan, _arrgh! Any kind of movement and it pains! Bloody hell!_ to see the Detective sitting on the couch across the room. Her eyes pinned down to her palms, and an expression of force on her face. 

"Dectective?" He groaned softly. The inner burn he was going through increased manifolds while talking. Chloe immediately looked up at him, her red eyes teary and lips quivering, just like what he saw when she saw his face. But this time it was not of fear's , it was concoction of sadness and happiness. She immediately rushed to his side, sitting on the small steel stool beside his bed. She looked at him, a single drop fell over her face, a slight smile relief on her lips. Lucifer looked at her confused. Though a feel of sadness and anger touched his face, most of it was confusion. 

"Lucifer! You are okay!" She gasped out a relief, as her hand ran down his hair, drawing some curls from his forehead. "You are in the hospital, in vegas. But we will soon take you back to LA.."

"I don't understand..I ..I died Detective. Then how..?" His eyes reflected the pain which he was going through as he spoke as he questioned her in successive pants, completely ignoring what she said. 

"You did Lucifer..I was..I was so scared. I felt that my life just ended. I felt as If I was burning in hell fire." She shuddered and cried as she recalled the moments of Lucifer's seizure and then his lifeless corpse in front of her.. "But you came back, Lucifer. You came back to me..I mean to us.." _But of course me. And I won't let you go now._

"It's so weird..I mean, I was in hell, and not..as a ruler but..I was in my prison, in my hell loop." Lucifer's voice was shaky, as he gulped to speak more. His eyebrows twitched in fear with what he had experienced in his hell. It was an irony that the lord of hell died and went to hell living in his hell loop twice. No matter how much he changes, he will never go back to heaven, he will never be allowed or welcomed there. "And then I saw.."

"Me.." Chloe finished his statement. Lucifer pushed his head back a bit, processing what she said. He frowned at her, waiting for me. Chloe took in his expressions before continuing. "I know your hell loop Lucifer. It was the time when you revealed yourself to me and I despised you, cursed you, isn't it?.." Chloe paused to take a tensed breath, her eyes unstrayed from Lucifer's as she saw his face going dark under the shadows of deep deep pain and frustration. He didn't look away but Chloe could understand his mind drifting to that moment. And as the painful memories came and stabbed him again, his eyes moistened..But he blinked it go. Chloe waited for him to come back to present and once he was there with her she continued.."Lucifer, I too went to hell."

"What? That's impossible for .."

"I know..But I too did. When you died, I was shattered, broken, mentally dead even. And then suddenly your body glowed with a soft white light, your scars and bruises healed and you got resurrected. I didn't realise initially, but when I looked at my palm, it was glowing too, with the same white light and the light flowed into your body, as if there was a bridge between us, our souls." Chloe cherished the last part of the sentence. She knew there was a bond between them and that bond was the strongest force ever. She looked at her partner's utterly confused face before going on, his mouth wide opened, he tried stuttering something thrice but no words came out of his mouth. " I said this to Amenadiel and Maze, but I left out a part too...I just didn't feel a strange amount of hotness in me. I had a vision..well, not exactly a vision..but..it was like my body was there with them but my mind went somewhere else. The next moment I was there down, in the hell pit. And I saw you seeing me, well not exactly me but the former terrified version of me in your hell loop. You were in your human face but yet I saw myself terrified of you.."

Lucifer nodded his head briskly, swallowing his pain down as he avoided her gaze.. _Well I don't need a hell loop for that, it's even here when I am alive.._ He let out a deep, defeated sigh as his eyes flickered somewhere else consciously, not to look at her. But then he was brought back as a pair of cool hands held his face. Chloe's soft grip on his face forced him to look at her. Lucifer's eyes were dark, filled with nothing but agony and pain. And that hurt Chloe. Her cheeks flushed with shame and guilt, but she didn't let him go. "That was not _your_ hell loop Lucifer. That was _mine._ " Chloe quickly followed her next sentences as she feared Lucifer might misinterpret it again.."Because, me despising you was the biggest mistake I have ever made. It was the guilt gnawing me from inside..Because I know you Lucifer, and you don't deserve my hatred.." Lucifer saw her, his face reflecting disbelief and shock. "You are the Devil, but you are also an angel. And I am sorry for everything.."

Lucifer tried to look away but she didn't let him.

"NO Lucifer, you can't look away because I am not finished. I know you hate me and I deserve that. You lying on the bed right now like this, it's all my fault, but I can't let you think that I am afraid of you or I hate you.. When I was in my hell loop I pulled you out and the next moment I was back in the room and you were alive. Lucifer, our souls are connected! Even our hell loop is the same! But obviously with different context.." Lucifer chuckled lightly at her words but hiccuped a groan of pain. "At least Ariel thinks that.."

"Wait, Ariel? He was here?" 

"Technically yes, but then he also disappeared. He told me the most probable theory regarding my power to bring you back and he is trying to find an antidote for you. Even though you came back to life, the poison is still in you and hence you are in the hospitals. The antibiotics, these machines and the oxygen mask and you know the other _boring_ stuffs." Chloe impersonated 'boring' in a british accent just like how Lucifer does. "Amenadiel and Maze were also here, but they had to take some break and go back to LA for some hours, you know Lux and Linda respectively. You will have them soon...oh and don't worry, the LVPD is taken care of, i have given my statement." 

"How long have I been off?"

"You were unconscious for 18 hours after your so called..the d word.." Chloe avoided saying the word, as she shuddered in the thought of it. 

"So you were here for..18 hours? Why? Since you wanted this! Then why save me?" 

_I saw it comin..And yes we need to have the conversation. I deserve this._

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" Chloe said it softly but with the utmost confidence and firmness. "Lucifer, I had a very strange nightmare regarding you. It occured to me thrice in a month. I can't explain it but I saw you burning in front of me.." Chloe's eyes filled up with tears as she recalled her mare, "There were people who did that to you..And I was terrified that something has happened to you, so I put out a BOLO and tried to find you but you were gone."

Lucifer kept quiet. He had an expression quite unreadable. So Chloe went on, "And then this asshole came to my flat. He had been stalking me since my visit to Rome and back then. He tried and convinced me that, making you go to hell will keep _you_ protected. He used certain phrases and turn of words that made me fall into his trap. I didn't know the vial contained poison. I thought I was keeping you safe from..from my nightmare..But it all happened anyway.." Chloe cried out. She buried her face into the side of his pillow, crying vehemently..Lucifer stammered and stuttered not sure whether to leave her alone or comfort her. But the latter won, he place a comforting hand on her head, rubbing it back and forth. 

"You know Detective, when I first came to know that you were trying to poison me, I..I..broke. Your hatred at seeing my face was what I expected. I was used to that. But never in my life, I expected you to take a step this drastic. But then, when I saw you in my hell loop, pulling me out of it, I saw the concern in your eyes. It felt something to me.." Chloe lifted her head to face Lucifer. They locked their gaze. She saw him taking off his oxygen mask, his breath was strained but it was manageable. "If I would be the Lucifer I was two years ago, I would have never forgiven you..."

Chloe looked down, her face drooping in shame, but Lucifer kept looking at her, carefully examine her worry lines and red swollen eyes and continued "And then i met my Mum. I used to hate her. She abandoned me! She was there when I was banished out of heaven and she did nothing!..I thought I could never forgive her."

"Hmm.." Chloe hummed shakily, still not confident to meet her eyes to his. 

"...then she told me the reason why she did so. My father wanted to detroy me, to wipe my existence. But my mum talked him down in banishing me to hell. I wont say that was a great choice either, but she sort of protected me from the worse..well in a most unconvinient manner. Yes it did hurt me, but now I see her reason. She wanted to protect me. So did you.." 

Now, Chloe met his eyes, suprised. _He said that to me? He believed me?_

"An year ago, I also hurt you..When I ghosted you and came back married. But I did that to protect you..Sometimes actions go out of the hands detective. But its the intentions that matter."

Chloe couldn't hold back her tears anyomore, she let it fall, running down her cheeks, "So you are not mad at me? But I have been so horrible to you and.."

"But you also did save me. And you are here. I am not mad at you Detective. I tried but I couldn't. But.." Lucifer's face fell, as clouds of sadness started covering it, "am afraid, I am same monster..So its better If I keep my distance from you.." Lucifer cut short as he coughed..his pants were increasing as the pain in his body was taking over. 

"Can you show me your face, Lucifer?" Chloe stated boldly. Not a single wrinkle of doubt in her face. Lucifer eyed her in shock, unable to digest her recent request..So she repeated again.

"What?..Why ? I shouldn't.."

"Can you? Please?" Chloe said, to which Lucifer sighed. And the next moment she was seeing the same, red faced creature she saw back there at the hall, a month ago. But this she was not scared. Immediately she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against his red, charred dry lips. Lucifer hiccuped a startled groan in his throat not making sense of anything that was happening to him.

 _What the hell!? She kissed ..kissed my devil face? my monstrous side..?_ His hands slipped into the either side of her cheeks, as he started to respond to her kiss. Chloe kissed him, the devil, deeply making all her worries, tension go away. A while later she pulled back breathless. She faced the human face. Lucifer's eyes brimmed with tears, as a soft smile appeared on his face. She could make out the amount of shock and surpise on his face but he was also the happiest then..He was out of words as he kept looking at her.

"I Love you Lucifer Morningstar." Chloe said. "And that's not only your certain sides, but I love the whole you..And I realised it more than ever when I almost lost you." 

Lucifer breathed shakily, his throat choked with emotions and an overwheling sensation resided down his heart. It seemed as if the pain in his body has faded away..."Chloe.."

And then the same white light, appeared in his body, Chloe's palms glowed up. They both looked around them, anxious and tensed. But Chloe figure out that Lucifer's body loosening. With every passing second, the light glowed even brighter and Lucifer felt as if the burning sensation in his body, the jostling pain all over was wriggling out. His body filled up with a new energy and strength. He felt really good. "What..is..happening? It's so good! I feel better." He said as slowly the white light faded and dissolved from both of them. Chloe looked at her palms again to find the light flickering weakly at its center before diminishing completely..Her next movement was to rush nearer to Lucifer, checking whether he was okay..

But Lucifer sat up, without any problem. He looked at himself, as he did some gymnastic, as he stretched his upper body. And then he landed on the floor, standing upright, just as he did when he was..well not poisoned. Not a bit of strain or pain in his body.."This is a miracle Detective! I dont know how did it! But I feel like myself again! No pain, nada!" He throws a warm, big smile to her which she returned with an equally wide and happy smile. His hands were still tied with the channel for saline, so he stood there by the bed opposite Chloe. Chloe quickly snaked down her hands over his body, making sure he was completely okay. 

"But how?.."

"Well its simple, you did it!" Lucifer said happily

"Not on purpose! Is this..some kind of accindental or something? It just doesn't make sense to me.." 

"Well It does to me.." Again a new, yet familiar voice interrupted their conversation. As Lucifer and Chloe turned to look back, they saw the winged man standing by the door of his hospital cabin..It was Ariel. "It seems to me, that her love for you brother, was the next tremendous force. And it did work as an antidote for you. "


	8. Its quite tough, eh?

_**"This place is the closest to heaven I can ever get." Charlotte chuckled as she saw Amenadiel sit next to her. They were sitting on a bench at a hilltop - her favourite spot. The amount of peace and serenity she got there was unexplainable. And the day was quite celebratory. She helped LAPD to catch a bad guy - a guy she had been seeing in her hell loop. And now she put that guy off. Charlotte sighed internally. She could have never got out of that trauma, if she would not have met Dan, Lucifer and Amenadiel. Though she had a meltdown after knowing the fact that her body was used by the Goddess of all creation, mother of two celestial being, she was happy - Atleast she was not mad! And now, by doing good deeds, helping to catch the bad guys, she can redeem herself for good.** _

_**"Congratulations mo...Charlotte" Amenadiel cleared his throat to shove the awkwardness away. As much he adored and loved Charlotte, it was difficult for him to consider the fact that she was NOT his mother anymore.** _

_**"It's awkward to hear 'mother' from a thousand years old angel." Charlotte laughed quietly as she airquoted 'mother'..Amenadiel also reacted with a short, pleasant laugh.** _

_**"It sure is.."** _

_**"I have helped the LAPD to catch a killer, but..." Charlotte lamented, "but this is not enough.."** _

_**"It's a promising start though."** _

_**"But this guy has hurt so many people! And I have done nothing to stop him and so many others like him!"** _

_**"Charlotte, don't think like that. " Amenadiel put a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder squeezing it assuringly. "You have done a good job. You have stopped him from hurting so many others in future. You are a good person. " She smiled at him. They both braced silence for moments, a nice, comfortable silence, looking at the night sky..** _

_**And then suddenly Charlotte hurried up, sheilding herself in front of Amenadiel and within a fraction of seconds , BOOM! BOOM! Two gunshots..Charlotte's body was thrown back with a vehement forces as she collapsed in the angel's lap and arms. On her side, there were two angry bullet wounds gushing out blood, as she watched him blearily.** _

_**"No, no ,no Charlotte stay with me" Amenadiel cried out, panicked .."We are gonna get to the hospital. " Charlotte nodded weakly, before she knocked out, unconscious in his lap. The angel took a few minutes, but eventually the black wings popped out of his back, he stood carrying Charlotte in his arms and the next moment, she was carried in a stretcher into the Operation Theatre. The rest of the night was passed tensedly for Dan, Chloe, Ella, Lucifer and Amenadiel. Nobody took any minute of rest till, the doctor strolled out of OT saying, " She is okay, We have taken out the bullets, but she is very weak, a lot of blood has lost. We will be observing her for a few days.."** _

_**Though it was big relief for Dan, that Charlotte was okay, he had to find that bastard who did that to his girl. With teary eyes, a red flushed face and anger rushing down him,, he said, "I won't rest untill I punish that dickhead who did this to her."** _

_**"I too shall see to it, that he is punished!" Lucifer supported him as he kept his hands on Dan's shoulder. Chloe, Ella and Amenadiel also nodded in agreement.** _

The doctors and the nurses strolled about the room, checking Lucifer's pressure, heart beats and any sign of weakness - none, all normal, surprisingly. A day ago te patient was nearly dead, lying unconscious like a stone. And then, he seemed perfect, casually sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, watching cat videos on his phone and letting out occasional giggles. Chloe was sure about him being well, when she saw him from the couch, flirting smoothly with the nurse who was checking his pulse. She also seemed to fall in his perfect charms, smiling to all the sexual jokes he made to her. Chloe stopped herself not to think about the moment she said _I love you,_ to the Devil, well she didn't say it directly romantically, but she did kiss his devil face, much to his bewilderment. And also she used her 'Laser beam' hands to cure him. Since then and the time when Aerial literally acted as a wingman to Chloe, Deckerstar haven't had a conversation much. Lucifer did try to talk off Chloe to return to his penthouse. But she somehow had a feeling that was not about him returning to LA, that was about him returning to Hell. And she never wanted that. So she gave him an excuse, 

"Umm Lucifer, I don't think your immediate discharge is a good idea, you are a normal man to the doctors. If you get out of here so quickly, people might doubt us.." She gave this pathetic excuse to him. Chloe almost thought that won't work, but fortunately did. Lucifer agreed to stay one more night. 

Chloe's reverie broke as the last few words of the nurse rang into her ears "... You are a miracle patient, Mr Morningstar.." To which Lucifer chuckled with equal temptation and charms, his eyes lingered on Chloe for a second before moving to the nurse as he said, " That I am..Wonder, what else I am miraculous at, eh?" His naughty, crooked smile already shouting out the answer..Most predictable in the world, _of course, Bed!_ Chloe couldn't fight back the urge to give a hard eye roll..

Some time later, as the room cleared leaving only the two of them alone, Lucifer finally broke the ice, "Detective, you can leave, if you want to. It's been pretty hectic for you too. And you are more needed in LA." His voice was normal, only not to Chloe. She felt her heart sink as she sensed a bit of coldness in him.

"You are in denial, aren't you?" Chloe asked with the same coldness in her voice, covering her gnawing guilt and pain. She was pretty well with these things. 

"What?" Lucifer turned to face her. He was sitting on his bed with same posture before. Him wearing the hospital gown was the most unlikely thing ever happened, but no one could dey he looked sexy. 

"You said, you have forgiven me Lucifer, but you haven't." 

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something, but chose silence instead, letting Chloe complete her statement.

"I don't blame that for you. It's all my fault, I accept it. And I deserve your hatred, I do. But not like this. I know I wanted you back in hell for a moment, but now I don't! If you go back Lucifer because of me, I wouldn't be able to live. I would die..." 

Lucifer's face darkened as he heard her death, he certainly doesn't want that! He wants the detective to stay happy. 

"Lucifer, when I kissed you, when I said i love you, I meant it with my whole heart. It's okay if you don't love me back.." Chloe's eyes started to tear up, but she continues "but I don't want you to go back. It would kill me." 

There was an awkward silence in the room, as Lucifer was not sure how to react..Untill there was a knock on the door. Both of them looked, a blond, sweet lady standing in front of them with a wide smile on her face.

"Linda!" Deckerstar exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep, its me! Amenadiel told me everything. I was so scared that I ran off here to check on you.." Linda eyed Lucifer shockingly as she realised her patient to be in a perfect condition.."You are okay?"

"Oh, catch up doctor. My brother and little demon was not here when this little episode of the detective bleeding light happened, curing me completely..So I am completely fine!" Lucifer giggled childishly, but gives the doctor enough time to process everything he said. After a little while, she said, " Chloe, I was thinking of doing his therapy here, so if you don't mind.."

"Sure." Chloe nodded cheerfully and strolled off the room, closing the door behind her. 

As both of them were left alone, Linda chose the couch to be seated, crossing her legs as she does when she is in the session. Lucifer casually slouched on his bed, resting his head on the pillow, relaxing as much as possible.."So back to me, Are we?" He said,

"Catch me up Lucifer.."

And for the next five minutes it was the catching up session for the Doctor.

"..and then she kissed my devil face." Lucifer wondered, quite lost.

"How do you feel about that?"

"I..don't know doctor. I felt happy. But the next moment all of the dredging things came up in my mind....I am not..sure. I mean, I told the Detective i have forgiven her, but deep down I still don't know whether I did or not.." 

"So you want to leave her?"

"..............no." Lucifer replied after a long, really long pause. 

***********

Chloe trudged casually to the vending machine, taking up two packets of Cool Ranch Puffs, she was hell hungry, of course she was. She hasn't eaten for nearly a day. One can never survive on coffee and water. She tried not to think about her outburst with Lucifer, her mind split up into two, one thinking that she was right and the other thinking she was wrong..Her mind wandered off thinking about this, until the phone in her pocket vibrated. She pulled it out and hit the receive..  
"Hey Dan.. "

_"Chloe you need to come back.."_

"Why is everything okay?" 

" _No, not really. Listen in the past two days, twenty five people have gone missing.."_

"Well Dan, that's not my department rea.." 

" _I know Chloe..But here is the thing, all of them were dead. BOLO and SWAT apparently found a pool of blood in all of their houses. And the worst part,.."_

"Dan, you okay?" Chloe asked worried as she sensed a slight sob from the other side..

" _I went to see Charlotte this morning. The doctors said she was recovering fast. But now about an hour ago, she went missing.."_

"What? Wasn't she too weak to move?"

" _I know!"_

"Did, you..find a blood..."

" _No. That's a relief, but please Chloe come back as soon as possible, with or without Luicfer. I want Charlotte back.."_


	9. Blood pool without the body?

" _Charlotte is missing Chloe, Come back with or without Lucifer.."_

The words kept ringing in her ears, as she stood beside the vending machine, leaning into the wall. Her eyes were distant, looking nowhere, as she tried to piece together everything that a detective heard over phone call. Chloe didn't even realise how dear Charlotte was for her, untill she was shot by Pierce. The bullets didn't kill her, but she was in a semi coma stage for a month. And that month, Dan was at his worst! It would nearly kill Chloe to see him red eyed, with messy unkempt hair and dress, coming to precinct and leave without talking much to anybody. He did intitially have a grudge on Lucifer, but soon the grudge changed into some sort of missing, whatever's happened it was no Lucifer's fault and he did understand that, thanks to Linda. And with Lucifer gone, he was left all alone as a friend too. But after so many fucking days, when Charlotte was getting better, everything would have gone to place in Dan's life, she went missing from her hospital bed! Chloe felt the stab that Dan must be going through. 

1) _Okay, 25 people are missing.. all are most likely dead? So it must be a serial killer. And he apparently collects bodies..?_

2) _I have been here for what? Hardly three days. One day in the hotel when Lucifer was dying, the next day in the hospital and now that day.._

3) _Charlotte is missing, So Dan is messed up. He can't be on the case therefore._

4) _Maybe these two cases aren't linked..but what if they are? OH GOD!_

Nothing has been really normal since she came to know about celestials. She had been wondering for days whether LA was a hotspot for angelic activities or what? Is that why it was called City of Angels? Because like so many Angels visit this city..But she had to return to town as soon as possible, maybe she would leave in an hour and of course take her partner with her. If there is anyone who can deal with such insanely difficult case, its him. And also she had missed their partnership so much. His immature behaviour in the crime scene and her epic eye rolls, no one could have beaten this pair. And it feels so good to be reunited again, although things won't be the same. Lucifer would more likely distance himself from her, crack lesser number of jokes, be more lost and quiet - which is absolutely not Lucifer, but at least, it was her attempt to stop him from returning to hell. Chloe still thinks about how he broke down in front of her in the hotel, and tears starts filling up her eyes..It has been nearly an hour since Linda has been taking the session with Lucifer. Probably they will take more time today. He has so many things to ask, so many doubts to clarify, and Chloe allows herself to hope that the doctor would convince him to stay. _Lucifer, I know you are so pissed at me, but please I want you in this case, for me, for Charlotte and for Dan!_ She kept gazing at the closed door, blankly until a voice made her turn back, 

"Chloe!" 

Maze and Amenadiel were standing a few hands away from her. They have just returned from LA. 

"Everything is dealt?" Chloe asked.

"Nearly. Lux had a final paperwork to deal with, and I looked after it." Maze said quite nonchalantly. Chloe's heart sank at her words. _That means, they will be...gone soon._

"So..like..you are selling..Lux..?" Chloe was nervous enough to ask the question, more of which was the fear to hear the answer..She threw a quick glance at Amenadiel, who stood there covering his slight smile with a poker face, watching the girls talking..

"Don't worry about it Decker, it's looked after. We won't bother you." 

Chloe nodded her head lowly, as she looked at the ground avoiding both of their gaze. Her face darkened as the brutal truth settled into her mind,, _You don't understand Maze, your absence will make me bother._

"So, how is lucy? I told Linda about him, and I believe she came here straight.." Amenadiel interrupted.

"Ummm, well. I had another one of that episode..of like bleeding light..And apparently it cured him again, completely.." Chloe went on to tell the entire scene (of course leaving out the part where she kissed Lucifer), and Aeriel's visit, how he said that the force in Chloe worked as an antidote for him, and how he was the same jolly Lucifer again.. When she finished, there was an awkward pause, obviously Amenadiel and Maze's wide eyed expressions made Chloe uncomfortable, but she didn't mouth it. _Wait, are they thinking that I am a demon or something? Or like a magician? What am i?! I am so messed up!_

"So, you are telling me that Lucifer has no trace of the poison in him right now?" Maze wondered, Amenadiel also waited for the answer.

"As Aeriel said, no.." 

"Great! Problem solved then." Maze exhaled sharply, a little smile of relief on her face, "I just need to see him once, why is the door of his cabin closed?" 

"Well, you know Linda..She is taking a therapy session. It's been almost a month that the doctor had met her patient." 

The three of them waited for some more time, until Linda finally opened the door and let the three of them in. Lucifer was as expected lying on his bed, though in complete sense, he does lay down sometimes while in his therapy. Chloe walked straight into the room, to grab the seat on the steel stool beside Lucifer's bed. He stired on his bed consciously as she sat beside him, but didn't complain. Maze and Amenadiel stood right in front of his face, in front of the bed while Linda was calm at her posture on the couch.. Chloe felt as if it was a celestial insider group discussion going on. But she did have a lot to discuss, especially regarding the recent case.

"How are you feeling brother? Amenadiel asked

"You bastard! You scared the shit out of me!" Maze followed, " I swear, if anything would have happened to you, I would have kicked your ass!" 

"I am completely fine Mazikeen..Brother you needn't worry, I am doing great, thanks to the detective." Lucifer quickly glanced at Chloe, and back awkwardly. She kept smiling at him. "But brother, you have to do something.."

"..I know Luci, steal your reports and blood samples.." Amenediel cut him off..

"Uuuu, reading my mind, eh brother?" He chuckled with jolliness. For sometimes it felt as if he was truly the previous Lucifer, the darkness and the pain in his body language was nearly nil, but was it a good thing? God knows, because what Chloe has come to know about Lucifer in these years was that he was a man,...devil, who can suppress his emotions very well, to the point that it is buried deep down in his conscience as black cuts and bruises..And that is not healthy. Maze suddenly spoke out in a hoarse tone and in a language unknown to her. But it seemed that Lucifer and Amenadiel well understood it. It was annoying for her, not to be in the know, but at the same time she was pretty sure that Linda didn't understand as well, as she looked equally puzzled. Lucifer too replied in the probably the same language.. _Of course! Try to ignore me! Celestial language and all that stuff huh! ouukkaayy.._ Chloe made faces subconcsiously in a mutual agreement with herself, but stopped as soon as she realised that she was being weird and Lucifer was watching her with crooked eyebrows, not quite understanding what she was doing. Her cheeks flustered in red, and she cleared her throat awkwardly,   
" umm, I do that sometimes..when I, umm am alone.." Lucifer nodded his head agreeing to understand whatever she said, but the crooked expression still pinned on his face. It was funny..

"Okay, there is a pressing matter right now.." Chloe said in a high pitch tone, grabbing everyone's curiosity. "Well, Dan called me. He said about a case. So we need to return to LA as soon as Possible!" 

"Well, detective, I am pretty sure that the leiutanant has got my resignation letter as the consultant of LAPD. Besides, I am a petty distraction for you. It's better if I don't assist you.." Lucifer's tone had a subtle sarcasm which hit Chloe in her gut. But this was not the time..

"Lucifer, the case is weird, and somehow it is related to Charlotte." Chloe said. 

Lucifer suddenly sat up straight on his bed, his curiosity picqued.."With Charlotte? Isn't she in the hospital?" 

"Apparently not. Dan told me that in LA some kind of serial killing freak is going on, like about twenty five people have gone missing, and according to the forensics and stuffs they all should have been dead.." Chloe informed.

"No, no no, what do you mean, they all should have been dead? If they are missing its possible that they are kidnapped or something?" Linda spoke suddenly as she walked towards the bed.

  
"SWAT and BOLO cleared the apartments, and all they found was a large blood pool. The family members of the missing victims have given the blood groups of them and it apparently matched..According to forensics, the amount of blood lost can never be of a person alive.." Chloe said..Lucifer and Maze's faces went pale, as the realisation struck them, they looked at each other. Obviously both of them knew something..Chloe noticed them, but continued,.."And then Dan told me, Charlotte went missing from her hospital bed this morning. He somehow suspects that her missing is related to the case.." 

"So, you mean dead and not dead?" Maze replied, fear peaking down her voice."Lucifer, this is.." 

"But this is impossible!" Lucifer muttered slowly, his voice was high pitched but slow and the amount of disbelief and tension in his voice made it pretty clear for Chloe that Lucifer knows exactly what was happening..

"We have to do something!" Maze said. 

_Okay, that's enough!_

"It would be so kind of you two if you could fill us with the realisation that you had!" Chloe tried to remain as calm as possible, but her patience snapping out. Linda and Amenadiel too was kind of growing impatient at this. Lucifer looked at Chloe, his brows crouched and visible stress line on his face. He was tensed, panicked but also had a trace of anger and annoyance in it..He glanced at Maze before turning to Chloe.

"Detective, I know exactly what is happening. Its the demons of hell. They have possessed the bodies."

"WHAT!!!?" Chloe almost jumped out of her stool.

"Yeah, the demons can possess a body of the recent dead. They used to do so ages ago; But then I banned possessions. I don't know why are they doing this again!" clear annoyance in his tone.

"But aren't you like the lord of Hell? Stop them?!" 

Lucifer suddenly had another epiphany.. His face relaxed a bit before tensing up again, he looked at all of them and said, " I know why they are doing this! It's Kinley! He didn't want me back to hell! He wanted to kill me, so that he can call the demons!"

"How is that even possible Luci?!" Amenadiel asked.

"Borther, since the time I left hell, I kind of had an invisible control over them. They could still feel me as their ruler. I was controlling them from here. But as I died, or almost died, the contact was disrupted and so the demons felt they were kingless. And probably now Kinley has summoned them for chaos! And you people call _me_ the king of Chaos!" Lucifer chuckled sarcastically. 

"But why and how would Kinley do that?" Linda asked, all of them were panicked, including Lucifer.

"That we have to ask our dear Kinley only!" He said out, teeth gritted tight as the Devil's fury surged and his eyes turned bright red! 


	10. Evil shall be released..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I haven't covered certain aspects of the story and so it might be difficult for the readers to understand. So in this universe,  
> Linda and Amenadiel are dating but there is no existence of Charlie.  
> Charlotte as I said is not dead.. And Dan and Lucifer are not arch enemies, though they do have some douchiferness around.  
> I am tying the past and the present in each chapters, so some aspects of the past will also revealed as the story progresses. I really hope you all are liking this story. If not, please do tell me.

_"Are you ready Ms Decker?" Kinley asked calmly, a weird amount of coyness in his voice. Chloe nodded a yes. They were in her apartment just in front of the main door, discussing the first step of their plan - giving the sedative to Lucifer. Kinley gave her the address where Lucifer was staying in Vegas and now Chloe had to keep her end of the bargain. And though she had second thoughts, it was not the time. Kinley quickly handed the vial of the purple liquid to Chloe, which she oggled for sometime before tucking the little thing into her jeans pocket. Kinley read her expressions, taking in all the wrinkles of doubt or her face as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder," We knew this would be difficult, Miss Decker." He said with the minimum efforts to raise his voice, almost swallowing the last two words. Chloe gave him a blank expression, her eyes already started filling up._

_"Will Lucifer be safe after this? This will not harm him, right?" She wondered._

_The father's expression unreadable, " Mentally yes. Because he somehow thinks you could never hurt him.."_

_"I WOULD NEVER!" Chloe screamed, cutting him off. Thankfully, Trixie was in Dan's. So the voice only echoed back to her._

_"..I know, Chloe. But you also should know that you are betraying him too. Sending him back to hell is a kind of betrayal too, and it would surely break him. But if you have to keep him safe, keep your child safe, then you should think of the greater good. Trust me, I have got this from a very experienced someone. God is there with us. If we don't do this, evil shall be released.." Kinley smiled at Chloe, but somehow her heart stoned seeing him smile like that. She didn't respond. Kinley was always so clever and double sided. Chloe could never trust him completely, but what she trusted was the vial was just a sedative, and it wouldn't harm Lucifer. _

Lucifer's face was surprisingly expressionless. But Chloe could see through him, his anger and tension. They were driving back to LA. Chloe and Lucifer were in her car, siren on, while Amenadiel, Maze and Linda followed them right back in Linda's car. The three of them started a little late. The angel and the divinty had to destroy the evidence of divinity in the hospital. While maze sneaked into doctors room and stole the reports and blood sample of the devil, Amenadiel and Linda managed with the last minute formality - How could even a patient who almost was in a critical condition the previous can escape the hospital?!! [Obviously they didn't know the facts]

Lucifer was already driving way beyond the speed limit, but he was careful that it was not too fast for the detective. If it would be anyone else, Chloe would freak out. But she trusted Lucifer, more than her life. She buckled up and squeezed her seat belt for a firm support to the mind boggling speed their _car. Okay, Chloe, you are not going to die today, Lucifer is there with you right, nothing will happen!_ It has been hardly two hours after Dan called Chloe, about the case, and they were almost flying down the road to LA. Her mind was stuffed with thousands of questions, swirling around a like violent tornado. Lucifer didn't utter a word throughout the entire journey. But the slight twitch in his adam's apple pointed out that he was willing to speak something. Come on! Chloe can make that out! She is a bloody detective! 

"What is it Lucifer?" Chloe finally spoke. Lucifer turned his head towards Chloe, eyes not straying from the road. He saw her from the corner of his eyes, 

"Detective, where exactly can we find your friend Kinley? Like wise, twenty five demons are roaming around the city, and if Kinley is behind all of this, he won't be exhibiting himself in front of the devil, inviting me to tear his arms and legs off!"

"Lucifer, I think Kinley didn't try to banish you, he tried to kill you." Chloe replied, her voice concerned..Lucifer gave out a short, choked laugh, sarcasm evident in the laughter. 

"Did he now! I know that Detective! Obviously I am not that naive!"

"No its not.."

"Detective, tell me, when did you last contact Kinley?"

"oh..umm, just before i entered your hotel. He sent me a text.." 

"right.." Lucifer's voice suddenly sounded sad, as if gulped the sorrow boiling within him. Chloe looked away from him, trying to hide her sadness as well. As she pulled out the phone from her pocket and opened the message, 

**Kinley : Miss Decker, have you reached the address.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Kinley: Do you have the vial?**

**Me : Hmm..**

**Kinley : May god with you.**

There was an awkward pause after Chloe read out the message, before Lucifer finally says, "Call him." 

"What?!"

"CALL HIM!" This time Lucifer's voice was a bit hoarse and cold, distant from emotions. Never before, he has ordered the Detective like this. It was like she wasn't speaking to her partner anymore, it was really The Devil. And suddenly the surpressed fear boiled within her. She gulped.

"Sorry, Detective. I am just..it..it won't happen again.." Lucifer said softly this time, with a warmth. He looked at Chloe, who nodded her approval. 

"Lucifer, lets reach the precinct, we will do this by the law. Please..tr..trust me." Chloe struggled with the last word, after all she did to Lucifer, she never expected him to trust her again. But Lucifer simply nodded to her and the rest of the journey was silent. 

Lucifer made the 4 hours journey to LA, 2.5 hours. 

*********

It was nearly dusk when Deckerstar walked into the precinct. Lucifer was walking the precinct after almost a month, but things were too complicated for him to feel nostaglic. He took a short note of every small thing that's changed in the precinct since he was gone. He noticed how Dan's table was under the stairs instead of Mcmillan. Ella and Dan were in the forensics examining something, when Chloe and Lucifer entered the room. 

"What do we have Ella?" Both Ella and Dan looked up startled to find Chloe and Lucifer standing. Lucifer gave her a soft, warm smile and a slow blink, to show that he missed her. Dan eyed him closely, clearly confused but slightly happy. Without a second thought, Ella crashed into him, throwing her arms around his neck, making him bent to her hieght. Her hug was too tight and compassionate for Lucifer, but he didn't complain, instead he reciprocated her hug by wrapping his arms around her waist,swinging sideways. 

"Oh, Lucifer! Wher have you been?! I have missed you so much buddy!" Ella pulled back to see Lucifer chuckling awkwardly at her. And soon the hugger's face turned angry. She slapped his arm thrice before continuing, " How could you completely forget me!? I went to church every sunday praying for your return! And you didn't even mail me back!" 

"I apologize Miss Lopez. I missed a lot, truly. But I was simply not in the situation for mailing you or anybody back. And also this is supposedly my first and the last case in this month. The Detective needed my assistance in this case." He sighed sadly, but managed to keep the smile on his face. Ella and Dan's faces drooped as they heard Lucifer. Chloe already saw it coming. _Right..Last case...._

"Oh buddy! I am gonna miss you so much! But at least you are here now.." Ella replied. 

Lucifer faced Dan, and gave an equally warm and friendly before pressing his hands on his shoulders, "Daniel, we will find Charlotte. I promise you." Dan's eyes were teary, and he couldn't help but to give Lucifer a light hug. "Welcome back, friend." 

"So what do we got Ella?" Chloe interrupted, as much as she was happy seeing the reunion, and it was oddly adorable, but time was actually running out! And the three of them were suddenly back to senses..

"So, catchup, The blood pool that we saw from all of the victim's house, I am pretty sure they are theirs. And the amount of blood loss points out that they have been stabbed to death. But there are no dead bodies! I checked any possible evidences, under UV light i got traces of skin, hair, broken nails - all signs of struggle." Ella narrated.

"The SWAT are still working on finding any of the bodies, though we do have a lead." Dan said. He picked up the tablet and showed a picture of a man driving a car, evidently CCTV footage picture. "This man was one of the missing victims. He was spotted about twenty minutes ago, heading towards Mayan, we have already sent a backup there, but no information from them yet."

"But that was what I was wondering Chloe," Ella interrupted, "The amount of blood loss clearly indicates death, and this guy was missing about like six hours ago. So there's no chance he would be so fit and healthy as he looked in the picture. Even if he is not dead, he had to be critically injured!" 

Lucifer and Chloe glanced at each other nervously. Being in the know is sometimes more dreadful. 

"What? You guys know something?" Dan asked them suspiciously..

"I am afraid, Daniel.." Lucifer was cut off,

"That we don't know anything.." Chloe said quickly. Obviously Lucifer won't lie and if he did say that they demons roaming around the city, either Dan would be pissed off or he would make a highly unlikely situation for himself. "Any news of Charlotte?" 

Dan sighed nodding a no. "I have been trying Chloe..But there's no connection at all! Our only lead is this picture, and my head is.." 

"Don't worry Dan" Chloe rubbed her hands on his back assuringly. "We will find her." 

Just then, Ella's phone chimed twice. She looked at the notifications, " Bad news guys, its the APB, they've hit a dead end with the guy. He was not there in Mayan. And again, another girl, Sandra Ellion, 23 years got missing.." 

The news alarmed all of them. We need to go the scene..Chloe, Dan and Ella stormed out of the room, Lucifer too followed but he stopped as his phone rung..

"Lucifer Morningstar.." He said,

" _AH! It's so good to hear your voice, Mr Morningstar!"_ the voice at the other end said.

"I suppose its Kinley." Lucifer gritted his teeth.

" _Yes Mr Morningstar. But sadly I can't talk to you anymore, there is someone else waiting for you.."_

Lucifer didn't reply, and the phone was passed on to someone else, as the voice over the phone changed..

" _Hello Samael!'_ The voice was deep and hoarse, much like Lucifer, the only difference is that it was a bit more cracked and the accent was american.

"Michael!" 


	11. The lightbringer

_Long ago, when God created the world, there was only darkness. At first he brought the air, gushed by the wings of his thousands of angels and then he brought water._

_And then he wished, "Let there be light!" And he created his Lightbringer, who ignited the universe with the light of hope and purity. - The purest, honest and worthiest..- The Lightbringer._

_God's favourite son - Samael._

Lucifer shivered as he heard the other voice on the phone..

" _Hello Samael.."_

The voice was deep and hoarse, much like of his own, except that it was a bit flat and the accent was different. Lucifer recognised the voice. Such similarity in speech and the intended mockery can come only from one person...well angel. Archaengel Michael. His twin. Normally he wouldn't have been affected by any other voice over the call. But this was unexpected. Lucifer knew how Michael was - very closed and observant and a planner. The only brother who was unpredictable even to Uriel in heaven, was his twin. And the worst part, why was he even here? What's his schtick? 

" _I guess you have been gone for a long time brother! Your penthouse looks shaggy...all covered with white sheets! i think its time you visit here."_ Michael's voice maintained the tone of mockery throughout, purposefully extending the last syllable of every word. 

"What do you want Michael?!" Lucifer's voice was calm and flat, awfully patient but the tone had an underlying fury in it. His jaws tight as he maintained his tensed composure in the precinct, Chloe and Ella were checking certain paperworks and they were too far (in front of the entry staircase) to listen to any phone conversation he was having. 

" _Uh-uh, not like this brother. I really want to talk. You know how much I missed you!"_

"Oh really!" Lucifer scoffed sarcastically, "Your lies are tedious.." 

" _Come on! ..Just a conversation. After all its important for you and for your little detective..Lux..alone.."_

"What about the Det- " And the phone hung up before Lucifer could finsh his statement. 

His body flushed with a new set of agony and fear as the words of Michael seeped into his brain's cells. A few hours ago, the Detective tried to kill him, he died, he went to hell and somehow the detective got superpowers to bring him back from the dead and heal him, and then demons are roaming around the city and now Michael - it was enough stress for a normal man to suffer from three panic attacks, but Lucifer was successfully able to camouflage his anxiety in front of Chloe and others. Chloe was a person, she understood half about the celestial stuffs - she was worried of course, but not knowing the complete truth also saved her from worrying more. But sadly that was not the case with Lucifer. He spent about seven years on earth, which was nearly seven hundred thousand years in hell! A time perfectly long enough for the demons to defy their king. If Lucifer failed to pacify them, then the hell will break loose, tortured souls would get out of their loops and the entire humanity would be in danger. He had to break Kinley's plans before he could proceed further, but now since Michael is also an accomplice he was damn sure that there was a deeper plan going on. And what about the Detective? What about Chloe? Does she know? She must not, she would never let this happen. And what if she is in danger? What if Michael has targeted her!? 

Lucifer felt his body going cold, as the ice of terror settled in every cell of his body, his heart felt heavy with the burden of anxiety and head was dizzy with rage, confusion, nervousness and other emotional concoctions. He gaped quietly at a worried but working Chloe and then to Miss Lopez and finally shrugged his shoulders to flutter his white, pure wings. 

******

"Ella, trace the location where the girl was last seen..The lieutanant signed this. We are good to go, actually to run.." Chloe said as she lifted her head from the paperwork that she had been studying in a mess. She was obviously in rush.

"Chloe we got the location. We might find a blood pool again. But I am not hoping that definitely.." Ella said seriously, she exhibited the GPS locator to Chloe.

"Yes, Good Ella. Lucifer, lets go.." Chloe's eyes reflexively turned to the forensic room door, wher Lucifer had been standing. But he was not there. She moved about the precinct, confused, her eyes searching for her partner, but he was nowhere to be found. " What the..?" she cursed under her breath. 

_Where did he go? I_

She felt a shudder in her heart as the worst possibilities of his absence started conjuring her mind. Did he get a lead? And he went with informing her? What if he found something? Was he going to put himself in danger? Did he..did...he..like..go to........hell..? No,No that can't be. He has to be here! She needs him! 

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, she turned around startled to find Amenadiel, Maze and Linda walking down the stairs. She quickly rushed to him, to give the recent update about Lucifer..

"Amenadiel, Lucifer's gone.." Chloe panted out shortly after saying the sentence.

"Gone? Where?!" Amenediel replied in an equally impatient tone.

"i don't know. He was right here, we were discussing about the case and then we got another body and me and Ella and Dan stormed out to see the paperworks and all. Lucifer was just there in front of the lab..And now he is not there.." Chloe narrated, panick in her voice.

"Chloe," Linda spoke up, she pressed her hands on Chloe's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "I am sure Lucifer is safe. Don't worry. Maybe he got a lead or something.." Chloe gaped at the doctor helplessly, her eyes dry but she was sobbing internally. She should not though, she should trust Lucifer. 

"Decker, first things first, we need to find Kinley..forget Lucifer now, he can take care of himself.." Maze suggested. The other three nodded in agreement. 

"Yes,..yes you are probably right. Maze we got another missing case, i need to rush at the crime scene, but you have to try to trace Kinley please. He is your Bounty. Amenadiel, try to contact Lucifer and Linda stay here, there are certain suspicions regarding Lucifer's one month disappearance. So you need to handle sudden question attack.." Chloe instructed them. Maze and Amenadiel both nodded and went different ways. Linda blinked at her assuringly and walked away and towards her desk in the precinct. Chloe, Dan and Ella headed to the crime scene.

********

The scene was as expected. They found the location to be Sandra's garage. Her fiance, Andy, was the one who filed a missing case after he found a blood pool in the garage. Ella took the photographs of the possible evidences while Dan questioned the witness, neighbours and Sandra's parents. 

Chloe questioned the standard questions to the missing girl's fiance, who answered each and every of them patiently with emotional hiccups. With every passing questions her heart ached, as she knew that Sandra was dead, and possibly a demon had possessed her freshly dead body. Her heart broke with Andy's last statement, "Sandra will return right? I have been dreaming to spend my life with her for ten years! I can't live without her. I will die without her. She is safe right?" 

Chloe looked at him, before blinking away the small tears forming in her eyes, she gulped to say, " We will try our best..

They sweeped the area and examined the surrounding for another one hour. It was late evening when Chloe finally felt her work at the crime scene was over. She checked her phone, low battery. And somehow a feeling occured, a gut feeling. And immediately she knew where to go.

***********

As the elevator door opened and Chloe walked she gaped at the destruction wreaked in Lucifer's penthouse. Some intense fight took place a few moments ago. The bar was shattered, all glasses, bottles and pieces of woods scattered here and there, liquid spreading on the floor. The once beautifully curved artesian walls had big punch holes and sharp stab marks on it. The piano was broken into two, much to Chloe's pain. And the settee was covered with, well white feathers and some black feathers. She looked around to find Lucifer, her muscles tensed in fear. 

Silent and prolonged sobs from the bedroom, reached her ears. She followed the sobs, the bedroom was dimly lit, but thankfully neat. No one on the bed and the sobs came from the far end of the room, behind the bed. Chloe slowly walked towards the sound, to find Lucifer coiled into a ball, sitting in the small valley between the bed and the wall. He was shivering. Bruises and blood all over his face, his left eyes was swollen and turned into an angry, purple bruise, his lips were cracked open, probably resulting from repeated punches, the cheekbones flooded with blood. His shirt was torn. And he was crying, his knees drew up to his stomach and chin resting on them. 

"Lucifer, oh my god!" Chloe gasped, as she rushed to his side. Lucifer at once looked at her. As if he was relieved, but then another gush of tears flooded from his eyes. He pulled Chloe in a tight embrace. Chloe wrapped her hands around his shoulders and neck, her fingers gently threading through his hair. His face was buried in the curve of her neck. 

"Lucifer, talk to me..What happened.." Chloe said. Her embrace seemed to relax him a bit, but still he was holding her too tightly, almost to the point of discomfort. But Chloe chose not to complain. She needed to calm him first.

Lucifer remained silent for a long time, Chloe waited. The only thing she felt was the soft sobs and occassional shuddering Lucifer did, while hugging. 

After a long pause he finally whispered shakily, "Chloe, I won't let that happen. Not with me alive! I won't!" 

"Won't let what happen?" 

"Whatever he's shown to me! I can't let that happen..I can't let you - " He paused.

"Let me what? Who are you talking about?" 

"M..Michael. He showed me the future Chloe. The possibilities that's gonna happen.." His voice was still terrorised to the maximum..

"Lucifer, what is going to happen?" 

....

"Lucifer? Tell me."

....

"Please!" 

"...I can't! I can't tell you Chloe. But there's death involved." Lucifer pulled back from the embrace to look into her eyes directly. Lucifer's transperant eyes screamed that he was petrified. And as Chloe saw him, her heart skipped a beat too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update guys. I know the story hardly progressed but I had to include this chapter for a build up and also its kinda short, so long chapter next time. ;)  
> Okay, so I know the show didn't show about Michael's power of future vision, but I fully believe the he can actually see visions of future possibilities.  
> Otherwise he won't be able to plan and chalk out every plan so correctly.


	12. A little fisticuffs between brothers

**C** **hloe felt bad for what happened earlier that evening. Lucifer and she just went through an unhealthy conversation regarding his wings. Somehow things have been crazy! She put an APB on a stolen wings, which Lucifer claimed to be his. When she went to warn Lucifer about a raid to the place where his wings were, she was introduced to a black, tall man, with a different accent, Amenadiel who by any chance, was Lucifer's brother. Shocking! And then when she got a lead about Palmetto from Dan, and she insisted Lucifer to tag along with her, his coldly refused. Obviously the wings were a far more important priority for him than his partner. Chloe's anger flushed down her cheeks and she snapped at him. But now she felt that she was a bit selfish. Of course Lucifer would care about his stuff! It's clearly important to him...for some reason. And nonetheless she didn't want the bad conversation to choke their partnership and friendship in that case. She couldn't help but wonder why does he mean so much to her? It's not like he has always NOT been a dick to everybody, he is immature, impulsive, childish. Then why is it that a part of her always reacted to his inuendos and to HIM?**

**Chloe shook her thoughts back as she entered the LUX. Unlike the other days, it was empty, silent. The only tune was coming from the piano, placed at the center of the club, and of course the one playing it was the club owner. He was in his own bubble, running his hands down the keys of the piano, and swinging in its rhythm. The tune was melancholic, yet serene, and comforting. Chloe slowly walked towards him and stood by the piano quietly. Lucifer paused abruptly hearing her footsteps, as if he recognizes them. Lucifer recognizes every breath of his detective, of course he would know her footsteps. Chloe neared Lucifer to get a clearer view of him.**

L **ucifer's face was abnormally swollen, with fresh cuts and bruises all over, blood dried to form a patch at the corner of his lips, his left eye was small and turned to a light shade of purple. Over all observation - brutally beaten up. But how? She has seen the abnormal strength of Lucifer, when he pushed the PR agent in his initial days and he went flying across the room. Chloe curled her lips in half astonishment as she sat on the bench beside him. Lucifer gently pulled himself sideways to give her enough space. She blinked at him twice awkwardly.**

**"What happened?" She asked**

**Lucifer was taken aback by the question for a fraction of seconds before realization struck him that Chloe was talking about his face. "Oh, this..You know a little sqaubble between the brothers, nothing to worry about detective."**

**"I didn't like how we left things at the auction earlier." Chloe shot an apologetic look and Lucifer nodded to himself briskly.**

**"I agree Detective..You shouldn't have left the things like you did...and well..I...." After a short pause, " Sorry, what was I saying?" Lucifer chuckled with a subtle tone of sarcasm. And the inner eye roll of Chloe burst out as a short ringing laugh. She knew Lucifer, and how deep his denials can be. But they were guile free. And somehow she enjoyed this side of Lucifer.**

**"I know how hard it can be to stay alone. And I can't pretend to understand why those wings mattered to you so much. But the only thing I know is that they did. And if we are really friends then that should be enough for me."**

**For a split second, Chloe felt as if Lucifer's eyes were tearing up, but he blinked them away. She was sure that she touched a soft spot of him. Lucifer was extremely promiscuous, narcissistic, terrified of intimacy, uses drugs. And Chloe saw those big, ugly scars on his back and when she tried to touch those, how protective and defending he got. " _It's because of him, I suppose...my father."_ She knows how vulnerable Lucifer get's sometimes and desperate he becomes to hide those dredging feelings. She feels as bad for him, but she knows Lucifer doesn't like sympathy or empathy rather. So she changes the subject everytime. **

**"Well, the wings are old news now." He shrugged casually, running his fingers down the piano keys.**

**"One moment they are all that you could think of, and the next moment you just don't care?"**

**"What can I say Detective? With my search of those wings, I got to realise something bigger."**

**"But why this change?"**

**"i don't know" He closed his face towards Chloe, his eyes bouncing playfully and then he turned towards the piano.**

**"Or won't say.." Chloe murmured, but it was loud enough for him to hear.**

**"How is Palmetto going?"**

**"I did find something.."**

**"Well," Lucifer handed Chloe a shot of vodka and held his shot to cling the glasses in cheers. " To our equally enigmatic futures!"**

****************

"Lucifer? Are you here with me?" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he shuddered back to the reality. Lucifer has calmed a bit down, since Chloe held him tightly in his arms, rubbing his back as he muttered something incoherently in a language Chloe didn't understand. Lucifer awkwardly cleared his throat and stood up. He looked at Chloe, still sitting on the floor beside the bed and looking up at him.

"I am sorry detective, you had to see this." He helped Chloe to her feet. Shoving her aside, he walked straight towards the shattered bar of the penthouse, searching for broken bottles which could contain some drops of alcohol. Chloe slowly walked towards him, her jaws clenched tight, in pain and anxiety.

"What happened Lucifer?" Her tone was strong and clear. She wanted to know.

"Ah, nothing. Just a fisticuff between brothers, Detective." He said, letting out a half hearted chuckle.

"A little fisticuff between brothers? With Amenadiel? But he was there with me in th..." 

"No no, Not Amenadiel. With Michael. My twin brother." 

"Your twin?"

"Yes. Well, he is an archaengel."

"So..."

"He is behind all of these. He orchestrated it. And he wants something, I don't know what. But he is clearly concocting a bigger plan. And I need to find that out and put an end to all of these before I-" Lucifer stopped in his tracks and glanced a quick look at Chloe. She was calm.

"Before you return to hell?" Chloe finished her statement. 

"...yes." 

Chloe nodded and she turned around, highly unlikely of what Lucifer expected. _"That means, she wants me to leave? Perhaps. She is terrified of me. Of course she feels unsafe around me. I am a fool! All of this could've ended so nicely if we both would have never met! Don't worry Detective, I will go away from your life as soon as possible."_

"What shook you Lucifer?" Chloe said. Lucifer couldn't see her face but her voice was choked and shaky, she was hiccing up sobs.

"It doesn't matter Detective. His lies are tedious. I will see through it."

"WHAT SHOOK YOU LUCIFER?" Her voice was low but this time it was firmer.

"I said Detective, it doesn't matter."

"Why are you doing this to me Lucifer?" Chloe turned to face Lucifer, her eyes red and tears dripping down her face. Lucifer felt a punch in his gut as he saw Chloe crying. The last thing he ever wants to see Chloe crying. But what have he done? 

"Detective?" 

Chloe sniffed and wiped her tears before regaining her posture. "I..uh..never mind. My head is throbbing with too much of things. I must have lost it..I am sorry." 

Lucifer couldn't help but to approach her and he kept his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Her body immediately reacted to his touch. Lucifer felt Chloe's muscles relax as she let her breath. "Don't worry, Detective. Everything will be alright." 

"No."

"hmm?"

"You said you will return when this craziness is over. Then how can everything go back to normal?" Chloe said slowly. Her eyes met his. Lucifer suddenly straightened, stepping back abruptly but letting the detective finish. "I know I don't deserve your love, i don't deserve YOU. You have always cared about me, saved me, and perhaps loved me unconditionally but I..I tried to kill you! I let go of my emotions and acted so stupidly! I trusted a psychopath asshole who drove me into believing stuffs about you that aren't true. I am the worst person alive on this planet, i know.."

"Detective, I said that wasn't your fault-"

"-Yet I am suffering Lucifer. No matter how may times you say that whatever is happening is not my fault, it will always be. To be honest Lucifer, I am drowning, I am burning from inside. And now you will return to hell. Even if I can't loose you, even if I love you so much that it hurts, even if a part of me will die as soon as you leave me, I can't force you to stay against your will. I know you hate me..."

Lucifer held Chloe in his arms, "I DONT HATE YOU CHLOE. I can never hate you." 

"Yet you are going away. You are leaving me..and it's okay. But I want you to know Lucifer, I don't want you to leave. Because everytime the very thought of spending my life without you kills me. I honestly don't know how to live without you. What would I say to Trixie? There has been not a single day when she hasn't asked me about you. What would I tell the child? You think that I feel unsafe when I am with you..That's not true Lucifer. You make me feel the safest! What I feel when I am around you...that feeling is unexplainable...If you will leave, you will kill me..." Chloe's eyes brimmed with tears as she gaped at Lucifer. He stood there bewildered, traces of confusion on his face. But that was a good confusion. 

"Chloe, I-"

"I know, I know..you don't need to push yourself. I understand if you don't like me.." Chloe clicked her tongue as she gently pulled herself back from his grip. She looked down, scared to see his reaction. Chloe could now feel the insecurity what Lucifer might have gone through all these years. He was always so restrained with her, because he thought whether Chloe would love him or not, whether he would be good enough for her. And the Chloe was feeling the same. The guilt that had been gnawing Chloe's mind shouted to her, " _Lucifer can never like you anymore! And he shouldn't! YOU tried to kill him you idiot! He deserves better, and you are not worthy of his love."_

Lucifer's mouth opened to say something, only to get interrrupted by the chiming of the phone. He pulled the phone out to read the message sent by Maze. 

His expressions changed to a stern determined face, the aura of King Morningstar returned. 

He gritted his teeth and looked at Chloe, "Maze has found Belios, my right hand demon.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for late update. But I think you liked the chapter and it was worth the wait. The table has turned. And I guess it will take me some time to frame my next chapter. So.... love love.


	13. Lord Morningstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, extremely sorry for the late update. This chapter is kind of short. Promise to give a longer chapter next time. A nasty writer's block here.. I hope I am able to establish the notion here. More of decker's power next chapter. Hope you forgive me.  
> Happy reading..:):):)

Why it had to be the same location!? 

Where he first landed..

Where he first cut off his wings!

Where they first kissed..

And now where Belios was tied. 

The Santa Monica beach.

The entire car ride was silent, not a comfortable one though. Lucifer silently pulling off to the sent destination in the driver's seat. He glanced at Chloe occassionally, perhaps the check whether she was doing okay. But Chloe looked outside the window, the entire time. She wasn't seeing anything. Her mind was already occupied. Both of them had many things to say, Chloe's mind was bubbling with questions, and doubts..of course doubts. She felt left out, just like the early days in her partnership with Lucifer. She remembered how hard she tried to understand him, to support him. But he always shut her out, never shared his problems. And what Maze informed her earlier, that he had killed his brother for her. How could he not tell this to her! If Lucifer really did this, there would be no shape he was alright..Her mind drifted back, to all the cases where they had worked together, most of them, he behaved child like, impulsive and..yes..there was one case where he was his worst. Chloe still date couldn't really figure out why that was, but now she joined the pieces together. The sniper killer case! It was the case where he was the darkest. _Oh my!_

_He was hurt! He was struggling. And I could not even be with him! He wanted to punish himself. And the entire day I scolded him, reprimanded him! I..I.._

With this realisation, came another.

He did it for her. But why? Has she been a threat? HE KILLED HIS BROTHER FOR HER AND DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER! And a few moments ago, he was in a brawl with his twin! He was petrified for some reasons, but when Chloe wanted to learn the reason, he closed himself up. Didn't he trust her? Of course he didn't. She almost killed him and now she was expecting him to trust her? She definitely didn't deserve him or his trust. Wait..

He died twice for me! He went to hell twice for me? The first time..so when Malcolm shot him, he did die! 

_**"I thought he killed you.."** _

_**"oh, He did." Lucifer shrugged casually, and then his eyes lingered on the spawn, Trixie eyed her innocently.."I..I got better.." He was careful to choose his words, he was with a child.** _

And the second time, he went to hell to gather the antidote! He died for me?! 

**_"Looks who's back..You didn't die afterall. That makes both of us."_ **

**_"Hmm?" She blinked cluelessly at her partner._ **

**_"Never mind."_ **

And even after he loathed that place, still he willingly was about to go there back. Just leave her..

Suddenly her stomach twisted, she felt sick. It was hard to breath, as if there was no air left in the car, the weird feeling of claustrophobia stuffed her from inside. As if she was drowning, her mouth opened to grasp air, but failed. Her hands moved to her stomach instinctively. She longed for a touch, any touch - maybe a vigorous shaking or a poke, pinch, any BLOODY thing! 

A cold touch at her shoulder, saved her. Saved her from drowning in her own thoughts..She gasped out a startling breath of relief. 

"Are you alright Detective?" Lucifer was looking at her, and she almost feared that their car might derail for his lack of sight on the road..But thankfully he looked straight. 

She gulped, her cheeks were hot and ticklish, her eyes burnt. 

Was she crying?

"No, I am..not okay, Lucifer. It's just ..too much for me.." she said shakily. 

He recoiled his touch from her shoulder guiltily, holding back the steering. After a brief pause, he sighed. " I know Detective, and I apologise. I know it's nerve wrecking for you to..to face the downsides of being with Devil.. But I promise it will going to be over." 

"That's what I fear, Lucifer.."

"Excuse me?" 

Chloe kept mummed, she wanted to shout that she didn't want it to be over. Because once it would, Lucifer would leave. But she pushed the anger and pain deep down and looked away. Lucifer didn't push her. He was clever enough to know that the Detective wanted space. 

After a silent, tensed, long drive of ten minutes, they pulled in front of the beach. By the time Chloe got out of the car, Lucifer was already striding towards the sand with his long, large steps. Chloe was literally running to catch him up. She spotted Maze a few hands away, and a surprisingly crooked body laying almost lifelessly in front of her feet. She squeemed her eyes to get a better look, it was a man, middle aged, and he was covered in..blood? Of course he was. It was Maze who found him. He was supposed to be a demon. Belios, wasn't it? She has never heard the name. Chloe was always an atheist, and there was no enough philosophy classes where she would have been interested in angels, demons, or the Devil. But that would have been prior to her celestial crash course. 

Lucifer's aura had changed. He swinged in a confidence she had never seen before. And his eyes, were flashing, a sight can instantly make anyone faint, or pee his/her pants. But Chloe didn't. She saw his devil face, fuck, she kissed his devil face! She loved him, all of him. It was kinda cool to watch him as Lord Morningstar, the King of Hell. She stopped at a fair distance, making sure not to interrupt the king assaulting his subject. 

Lucifer reached the demon, and held him by his jaw. Two fingers - his thumb, and his forefinger, all it took to writhle the demon in and out as Chloe heard the jaw bone cracking. And then, _whoosh!_

The demon went flying, and crashed minimum five feet away, landing roughly on his right shoulder. Chloe was pretty sure, it got dislocated by the landing. Lucifer was now striding slowly towards him. A pride, triumph on his face and with the grappy smirk and red eyes he looked mighty. Chloe fought the urge to bow her head in front of him. He was divine! He was the strongest. And he was mighty!

Lucifer grabbed the broken demon, by his collars like a doll.

"Lord Morningstar..please..I yearn apology.."

"Belios, clearly you need a brain tonic. You have forgotten the basic rule of your king!" His voice was rough and dangerous with the sharpness of a king.

"Mercy..mercy.."

"I banned possession eons ago Belios..What are you doing here!" 

"Lord..please.."

"ANSWER ME!" It was as if the sky went shaking when he roared in his monstrous voice.."Who asked you to do this?"

"Lord Michael.." The demon spoke shakily, his head bowed.

"Belios..he is not your lord. And did you ever feel the need of asking permission from your king, you pathetic malcontent!"

"Mercy.."

"NO MERCY! Maze!" He looked at his side, Maze with a grin matched to his shoulders.."Now, tell me where can we find the others. I don't have all day.." 

"Lord, they...they will be doing a ceremony with..kinley, the next morning..earth will be full of demons.."

"WHERE." Lucifer growled. His voice sent shudders through Chloe's spine. 

"..M..M...Mayan."

"Good...Maze carve him up.." He ordered before, turning back and walking towards Chloe. His eyes were still red and the anger on his face was clear. He saw Chloe, but didn't bother to change his eyes back to the dark brown they were. He shoved past Chloe, without acknowledging her and walked towards the car. Chloe too ran behind him, She heard the blades slashing against the flesh of the demon. Maze carving the demon. She dared not to look behind, fearing whatever she might see could make her vomit that very moment. 

They reached their car, and Lucifer opened the door, but he stopped. He looked at her - eyes back to normal. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbled. 

"Were you..are you terrified?" He questioned. 

"No. Never." Chloe answered as instantly. No doubt in her eyes. Lucifer's eyes searched hers, for a lie. But he couldn't find any. There was no lie. 

"Hmm..Come on, hop in. We don't have time. We need to stop that bloody bastard." 

"We will.." Chloe answered with a confident grin, successfully facading the slow fear that was overpowering her, fear of loosing this fight. 


	14. The prediction..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not many chapters are left guys for this story to come to an end. I hope you are liking the story. Well I am writing the next chapter. I will publish it as soon as possible..

_Lucifer waited in his penthouse for the guest. It hardly took a minute to reach Lux from the precinct with his wings. And now he was all alone. Michael was always a latecomer, punctuality was never his thing, amongst other things of course. The very well known Archangel looked similar to Lucifer but their attitudes completely different. Only Dad knows why Lucifer was called the Prince of Lies. Michael was the one who lied all the time. And his inferiority complex!_

_While Lucifer was more open and straight forward, sometimes naive; Michael was closed, and not to mention crooked. Millions of plans and weird notions concocting in his brains.. While Uriel was the master of patterns, Michael was the planner.. No doubt both of them were favourite to each other. Uriel and Michael - a pair! And now that Uriel was gone, it was more likely Michael has come for him, maybe to avenge his death. And since the true hatred for Lucifer bubbles in his veins right from the time the satan was sent to hell, Michael would stop at no cost to destroy him. For Dad's sake he was the one who pulled Lucifer by his neck and casted him out, tossing into the hellfire like a garbage._

_Slow and steady rage filled Lucifer's mind as the memories drifted in front of the eyes. He being teased and looked down upon by his own siblings. How much he begged, cried, shouted and tried.. No one would listen.._

_"Unworthy rebel! "_

_"Mockery of divine"_

_"You should be destroyed"_

_"Evil! "_

_"You don't deserve to be here you pathetic snake! "_

_And helions of laughter swirling around his head.. He lifelessly trudged towards the bar and poured himself a drink. As he felt the burn pouring down his throat, his mind drifted again. Not to the painful memories of his banishment. But why was Michael doing these things. Why was everyone against his happiness?_

_At first Dad, who never really understood his son, and then his mum who just didn't care and then his siblings. Eons, eons he was forced to rule Hell where he survived like a lion.. Demons were always ready to pounce and tear him apart, feed on his flesh.. But the celestial power kept him alive, battling with everyone. Though Maze kept him a bit sane in these years, he never really was happy. He found true happiness seven years ago, when he landed on Earth and then he cut off his wings. Physically it was excruciating! But mentally he was not a puppet anymore and it was relieving. And then Amenadiel came, bringing up thousands of plans to send him back to where he hated the most. Though now, Amenadiel was the closest of his brothers. Over the years, first deal with his dad, then Mom's little revelation regarding the Detective being a miracle and then Uriel and then Pierce and then his devil face and then Kinley... And Michael.. What was he up to? Why was he the mastermind? And why was Kinley helping him? Well the answer is obvious, isn't it? He is an angel. No way Kinley won't help him. And then,_

_"Hello Samael.. "_

_Lucifer's reverie broke with a smooth splashing of wings and then the voice, which sounded much like him. Unfortunately._

_"Michael! Needn't I remind you that you are late. And also I go by the name Lucifer now. So it would be the best if you would stop calling me that. "_

_With a casual shrug of his shoulders, Lucifer sprouted the white, feathery wings, so large that it hit the countertop dropping an impressive amount of bottles and glasses. The wings were glowing in a soft ethereal light, much unlikely the broken, black wings of Michael, which lacked any kind of pleasantries. Michael scoffed at the Lightbringer's wings twitching his lips a bit before shrugging off his own. Lucifer followed closely._

_"Brother, demons are walking the earth! The world is near to a catastrophe.. And the only thing you can care is your name isn't Samael! How selfish of you! " Michael kept his tone mocking, keeping the words sharp and edgy. It hit Lucifer like a knife but he was stronger._

_"Am I the only one who sees the irony here? An angel..sorry, a Broken angel creating all this to get MY attention.. We all know what you want.. You want to prove yourself better than me. And hence all this drama.. You always thought small. " Lucifer chuckled before pouring him another drink, and gulping it off._

_"Not like you Samael., the rebel! The one thrown out of the heaven.. But I wonder where did you get that little idea from?.. "_

_Lucifer let out a short, crispy laughter.. "So that's what this is about, is it? Taking credit for my failed rebellion! Well by all means its yours.. "_

_"That's the thing.. You still get to keep the blame. All I did was to plant the idea. But you CHOSE to do it."_

_Lucifer's face suddenly darkened, he felt the depth of Michael's words. He shuddered at his voice. But he wouldn't show it. Not in front of him. He would not give Michael the satisfaction. Instead he just gulped more shots._

_"Your lies are always tedious,brother.." Lucifer said_

_"Not as your denial..because I am not lying now brother. And deep down you are realising that. "_

_Taking the silence as a cue, Michael continued,_

_"Now don't you wonder what else?.. What else was my doing? Maybe the Sexcapade In the garden or ... Your vacation to this earth.. "_

_"That's impossible! " Lucifer spat the words in bitterness_

_"Oh no no.. All it took was a little whisper here, a carefully orchestrated coincidence there, and voìla! All your idea! Oh.. And your little detective! The girl is a reek of fear! "_

_Lucifer snapped.. "What did you do to Chloe! Michael if you lay a hand on her, I swear to Dad I-"_

_"Oh no no no brother.. Not so fast. Of course I will lay a hand on her, but not now. But I didn't realise she would completely spiral like that, after I showed her the small nightmare of your burning down. First time - didn't work, but thrice in one month - God! She freaked! And then sending Kinley to her was so easy. All it did was poke her fear a little more! And done!! She was all ready to Kill you! But of course she didn't know that.. " The penthouse echoed with the series of hysterical laughter of Michael._

_"Oh! So that was you again! Manipulating Chloe, taking advantage of her!.. "_

_"I didn't take advantage of her Samael, I took advantage of her fear. She was so scared of losing you... " Michael clicked his tongue in a kind of hollow sympathy but his eyes reflected the triumph he was experiencing._

_Lucifer's shoulders dropped slightly in dejection and disbelief. Chloe was scared of Losing me? Not scared OF me?_

_"Michael where is Charlotte? "_

_"Oh you mean the former Mum?.. Oh she is alive. With me. But course she will be dead soon enough. She is just the mean to an end. But come on... Brother.. You're just concerned for your little Chloe aren't you.. "_

_Lucifer could feel his temper on the edge, he held his fists hard desperately trying to control his extreme outburst_

_"But of course you told me not to lay a hand on her.. But I suppose her skin is so smooth.. I have your face. What if I just not lay a hand but fondle with certain parts of that human body? Wouldn' t that be fun? "_

_"You son of a bitch!!! " Lucifer growled as his eyes turned red before he pounced on Michael.._

_***********_

_After so many minutes, and a countless destruction both of them lay on the floor. Blood all over them. Lucifer's face was abnormally swollen, his left eye almost turned to purple restricting it's clear view. The corner of his lips curled into dried and black blood. And he was pretty sure that there was a fracture in his left rib making it all the more hard to breath. His eyes followed down to have a look at his abdomen which was severed by the slashing of the hell forged blade - three long cuts, one on the gut, on the side and one sliced neatly just below his navel. Losing too much blood. But Michael was worse._

_A large, deep slice adorned his face from the forehead diagonally to his lips, cutting through all the sleek features of his face. His left arm is broken and he had raise it at a thirty degree angle across his chest. Both of their shirts torn.. And among the shattered pieces of the bar, broken piano, torn books, and scraped cushions of the Italian settee lay both of them face to face.._

_"Someone's been working out.. " Lucifer threw the quip at him between occasional pants.. "But unfortunately your both of your hands are defective now brother.. The next time you talk about Chloe like that I will kill you and I promise that! " His eyes flared red and then back to normal within a split second._

_"That's a shame Samael.. Because there will be no next time. " Michael chuckled painfully._

_"So you are accepting your defeat?"_

_"What? No! No. Just telling you the glimpse of future brother.. "_

_"What do you mean? "_

_"Uh uh, I won't tell you. I am a liar right? But I can show you.. You know brother my visions never lie, just like your mojo.. "_

_And the next moment everything is black, **Lucifer is knelt down in a dark room. And on his lap lay Chloe.**_

_**What? What is happening? Detective are you.. Are you okay? What..** _

_**But she is not okay. Her eyes struggling to remain opened and as she gurgled blood, Lucifer held on to her like his last hope. Hot Tears ran down his face desperately, his one hand pressed against her stomach in a vain attempt to stop the relentless blood flowing from it.** _

_**"Detective - please.. "** _

_**"L.. L.. Ucif.. Lucifer.. " She whispered, nearly audible for a normal person. But Lucifer was not normal and he heard her.** _

_**"Chloe, don't you dare leave me! Come on.. Don't... Don't do this to me.. I can't lose you.. " He sobbed.** _

_**Chloe smiled, but it soon turned into a vehement cough, sputtering more blood from her mouth.. "I... Love.. You.. Lucifer" With one last attempt she raised her bloody hand to touch Lucifer's cheek, but it didn't reach him, as the hand jolted down lifeless on her chest. Her half opened eyes stopped blinking as the nil ups and downs of her lungs faded. She lay lifeless on his lap.** _

_**Lucifer blinked at her, waiting for a response, but it never came. He softly cupped her cheek, giving it a little shake, disbelievingly.** _

_**"Detective? "** _

_**No response** _

_**"Chloe? Chloe!!!! "** _

_**No response. She was dead.** _

_And the world spinned, voice waivered and he was back, he sprung on the floor gasping a mouth full of air and exhaling it shakily as his heart raced. What did he see!? He can't let this happen!? Not to his detective.. No.. Never.. He reached out his hands to clasp anything, but nothing except pieces of glasses were handy.. He took them as well and pressed as tight as possible within his palm, shattering them into no less than ashes. If Chloe would be here, Lucifer's hands would be covered in blood.. No no.. This will not happen.. No this will not happen. This will NOT happen.._

_"So Samael, let's leave you with this. Enjoy your little time with that human.. Time to leave brother.. "_

_But the words didn't register in his head. He doesn't remember when he crouched like a ball behind the bed, he doesn't remember when Chloe came and he doesn't remember clinging to her, desperately holding her in his arms.. All he remembers was the vision he saw...._

_********_

"LUCIFER WATCH OUT!!!!! " Chloe alarmingly reached for the corner of Lucifer's elbows.. He was so entangled in his thoughts that he almost lost control on the road and their car was just about to collide with a black Mercedes front of them, when Chloe took partial control over the steering, taking a reckless left turn towards the road, and Lucifer kicked hard on the brake, and the car halted abruptly by the side of the road. Both of them jerked back almost hitting the dashboard and Lucifer could make out how petrified Chloe was, with her ragged breaths.. 

"I am.. I am so sorry Detective.. Are you okay? " He reached out to cup her cheeks protectively. Chloe saw an unknown fear in his eyes reflecting towards her. This fear was not something she had seen before. It was hidden, but it was also in front of her. Lucifer moved rubbed his thumbs on her cheekbones, instinct screamed him to pull her into a tight embrace, but somehow he fought the urge. It was too much for the Detective and he can't intrude into her space like this. Chloe reacted to his touch, slightly flinching backwards as the shock faded away. 

She gulped down the remaining pants and looked at an already shrunk Lucifer. "Lucifer what were you thinking! You could get us killed! "

"So sorry Detective. I was.. Distracted.. "

"Let me drive. " Chloe requested flatly. She was also not in a position to drive the remaining seven kilometers, but atleast she was better than Lucifer. He had an exceptional driving skill, but this time he looked shaken, as if his mind was not even here. Lucifer didn't complain, he just shook his head in agreement. 

_"You could get us killed! "_ His mind swirled around the words Chloe just harped. He can get himself killed, he can sacrifice himself, but he won't let anything happen to Chloe! Michael can show him the vision but he won't let it. With all the power he has, he would protect her, at any cost. He has to! 

Chloe's phone rung breaking the thick air built in the stopped car. 

**Trixie.**

"Hey baby.. What's going on? "

. 

. 

. 

"Yeah baby. Mommy is safe. And so is your daddy. Something came up at the precinct today and I am sorry, but I can't come home soon. Can you please stay with Sophie aunty?.... She is a good babysitter right? I will be back soon.. "

. 

. 

. 

"And Monkey.. " Chloe pressed her mouth in a straight line before saying the rest, "Mommy loves you, Okay? I need you to remember that, no matter what happens, I will love you always! Bye baby. Goodnight! " She hung the call

And suddenly Lucifer felt a punch in his gut. Chloe wasn't sure she was be unharmed after today, she knew the risk and she was walking into it willingly! Breathing was becoming hard for him, the way he saw Chloe talking to Trixie, it just did something to him. Trixie needs Chloe and thus keeping her safe mattered to him the most.. He shuddered, and practically whined subconsciously, promising himself to keep Chloe safe..

A ginger touch caressed his hair and he leaned towards the touch. Chloe slowly threaded her fingers in his hair. "I know you are nervous, Lucifer.. "

He just breathed shakily, unable to meet his eyes with her, his eyes pinned on the steering. 

"I am too. But should we call Dan and Ella? They are on the case too. Should we inform them about Mayan? "

"No." His tone was pretty final. "Already many lives are at stake Detective. It's hardly a fair fight - demons and angels versus humans. Daniel and Miss Lopez are safe as long as they don't know anything about this. Besides, Amenadiel and Maze are on their way to Mayan. And Det- Chloe, you too should stay away from this.. " He turned to look into her eyes. He was practically pleading her to stay away. 

His expression must have given it away, because a single tear dropped from her eyes, but she was resolute. "We both know Lucifer, I will not do that. I cant allow you to go there alone.. And I ca... I will not do that. " 

Their gaze locked for a long moment, before Lucifer sighed and nodded. But he didn't agree to her completely. After a moment they switched their position and Chloe drove the car. 

The remaining distance was covered in utter silence. The night was growing heavy and LA sparkled under the moon and city lights.. After a tedious hour, their car pulled in front of Mayan. It looked Desolated, one could also believe it was empty but the shrill voices of people picked by Lucifer's inhumane hearing capabilities proved that it was indeed housing a lot of people, or demons.. 

Both of them walked towards the entrance, but as Chloe got nearer, Lucifer suddenly walked in front of her, forbidding her to go further. 

"Detective please. Don't go inside. "

"What? I thought I already clarified my answer! Demons or no demons, there is no way I am not helping. "

"It's less helpful if you go in there. You make me vulnerable, remember? "

Chloe judged his words for a minute. "Okay. But I want to help.. "

"Detective, please don't come near this. I.. I can't lose you. "

"What? What do you mean? "

"This is way too risky and I can't let you involved in this. So please go home. I will wait for my brother and Maze.. "

"I AM NOT GOING HOME! you said that I can't come in.. But I am not leaving this place.. "

"I.. I.. Urgghhh! Okay.. Okay.. But Maze will be here with you. "

"Lucifer I don't need protector"

"YES YOU DO! I can't leave you unprotected here alone.. Me and Amenadiel are strong enough to handle fights. Maze will be here with you. "

"Lucifer.. Just be safe.. Okay? "

Lucifer 's gaze softened as he neared her. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He just took in all of her. Dad knows what will happen. Whether he will return alive was also a question mark. So for the last time he embedded that soft look of his detective. At least Maze will be here. He has a very strong trust on that demon. She can do anything to protect Chloe and she will. Either ways Lucifer can't afford to lose Chloe. 

"Chloe.. Can I ask for something? " He whispered nervously. 

"Sure."

"Can I hug you? Please? " He said. Chloe seemed as shock as he was on himself, but she soon took Lucifer in her arms, relaxing her head on his chest while he held her tightly in his embrace. It felt that the world was in his arms.. 

Of course it was - Chloe was his world. And without her, he was nobody.. 


	15. You are unworthy, Lucifer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been giving late updates and I am terribly sorry for that. My exams are nearing, so it is really hard to manage time to write a chapter. Don't worry guys, I am never gonna abandon it. These are the last few chapters. And the story is near ending. I guess I can write the end chapter limit..or not. Lets see.

Chloe heaved a sigh a relief as the tension fades out, she rubbed her nose against his chest letting the warmth of his body, and heart wash all her worries away. She clutched his suit tighter, in a possessive manner and tightened her grip around him protectively. She could feel his ragged, tensed breath slowly even out, his fingers slowly drawing out pattern on her shoulders - not a product of nervousness, but a show of raw affection. And she could have sworn, that she felt a cold drop of water fall on her neck..

_Whoosh.._

With the whirling of the wind, they pulled apart from each other and turned around to look at Amenadiel and Maze in his arms.

Amenadiel and Maze have been briefed about the situation in a phonic conversation right after they left the penthouse to sue Belios. Amenadiel was bloody furious when he got to know that Michael was

The angel quickly let Maze stand on her feet and she proudly held out three of her blood stained blades, probably after carving Belios. Lucifer's mouth twitched in somewhat partial pleasure and partial disappointment. Belios was somewhat a good demon in his eyes and his betrayal at some mere words of Michael was something Lucifer never expected. But it was Michael. Lucifer very well knew that his brother would do anything and everything to play with people's fears and convince them to take part in his plan. He even manipulated the Detective. She was a pawn! And she didn't even know what she was doing! Lucifer shuddered for a moment as the unhealthy vision of Chloe's death flashed through his mind, but it didnt take him more than a second to push that thought aside. Its meaningless because Chloe will not go inside. And Mazikeen will be with her. He trusted Maze. If anyone can keep Chloe safe, it was her. 

"Maze, I need you to stay with Chloe and Protect her." Lucifer ordered. 

Yes. He _ordered_. He was simply exhausted to play a friend first. He saw himself as the King of Hell, preparing for a fight and Mazikeen Smith was his general. Maze nodded her head in agreement and stepped forward in front of Chloe in a defensive posture. Knives ready to be swung and stabbed, held smoothly between her fingers. And Chloe somehow felt safe, being behind Maze and seeing her as a ..bodyguard? But her concern for Lucifer never faded, she locked her gaze with his. He slowly blinked at her, reassuring her silently.

"Brother, we should go in." Amenadiel spoke as he nudged gently at Lucifer's shoulder. "The faster we go in, the faster it ends." Lucifer held his gaze at Chloe for a moment longer before turning towards his brother and nodded a yes. And the next thing Chloe saw, was the two angels walked past the gate of Mayan and disappeared into the building, leaving Chloe and Maze behind.

" Maze, they would really need you in there.." Chloe said, looking at an alarmed Maze.

"They are angels, Decker. And as much as I would like to kick my sibling's asses along with that grotesque bitch Michael, you need me here more." 

"umm..I do have a gun Maze."

"They are already dead! How would you kill them just with a gun?" 

"Okay, so how would Lucifer and Amenadiel kill them anyway?" 

"I don't know, maybe with a little extra effort. They are killable though, but not with just a gun." 

"Okay.." 

And then both of them fell silent, their gazes expectantly towards Mayan waiting for the battle to end. 

**********

The sight which Lucifer and Amenadiel beheld inside Mayan, dropped their jaw in panick and disbelief. It wasn't just a ceremony. It was an unofficial church confession. And they knew what that meant. That meant, there were normal people and demons in the people shuffled across. They couldn't hurt the alives! But how would they even make the people leave? Bause what Lucifer expected, was by the end of the church confession, all the alives were going to be killed and possessed by demons..There were thousands of people frolicking here and there in whites, expecting for a chirpy heart to heart confession with so called _god._

"Luci, there are too many innocents.." Amenadiel whispered as both of them walked past the crowd towards the stage.

"i know Amenadiel, we have to get them out, before this church confession turns into a Mayan massacre." 

And then both of their gaze fell on the stage, a figure lay there, unconscious. A female figure i hospital gown, bound in chains and of course with a oxygen mask on her face. 

Charlotte!

Lucifer recalled what Michael said to him in the penthouse.

" _She is just a means to an end!"_

"They are going to sacrifice Charlotte!" the Hair in lucifer's back stood up, as the realisation sank in. Angels were not allowed to kill humans, the simple rule created by their father, which even the Devil respected; but Michael - he can do anything to fulfill what he wants. "Oh my dad! We have to stop this.." 

"But how!" 

And then, 

"My dear children, I am so glad that we have come together in peace, and bowed our heads in front of the almighty." A voice echoed in the room, clicking everyone's attention and a pin drop silence. " I apologise for a hasty declaration of a church confession, but I, Father Kinley assure you that we have gathered for a very holy cause. I have seen the divine! I have seen the evil! And today we are going to stop the evil here itself! The first step is a bit difficult, but to eradicate evil we need this sacrifise!" Kinley slowly walked towards unconcsious Charlotte, his gaze cold and evil, as he pulled out a bent dagger from his coat and held it high above his head." This woman, God's child will be remembered and cherished forever, she is sacrifising herself for a greater good! Hail God!" 

And then a few random voices echoed among the crowd,

"Hey! That's inhuman! "

"That's a crime ! You cant kill her!" 

"You are a lunatic!" 

"Everybody, we didn't come here for this! This is a bloody cult! lets go, get out of here!" 

And then all the four people lay dead on the ground, knives sticking to their throat, swinging from random direction. Of course! The crowd went mad! The room swirled as the masses ran towards the exit hastily, few died under a stampede, few got severely injured and the majority just ran. The room looked much larger now, just a few hundreds of demons, dozens of injured humans laying unconscious , a lunatic padre, a crazy broken angel, an unconscious victim of sacrifise, a god's strongest warrior and a devil. 

"Padre! You sure my dear old dad, sent you to spread this unnecessary massacre and kill an innocent, oh! four innocent people here?" Lucifer growled in his inhuman voice as he walked the aisle towards Kinley. His eyes flashed red.

"Satan! Satan is here!" Kinley let out a high pitched cry of panick as Lucifer neared him..

Amenadiel followed Lucifer closely, he cracked his fingers and neck as he pulled up his warrior posture and stiffened defensively behind Lucifer, eyeing all the demons around. They were ready to pounce, but somehow stick to the grounds as if they were waiting for an order. 

"Brother! Do you think taking on a human stain, will make you brave?" Michael appeared from the backstage. He leisurely trudged through the stage and jumped from it on the floor and walked between Kinley and Lucifer. Lucifer's fists were clenched tightly as he felt fury bubbling inside him..

"What do you want Michael?!" He asked in a dangerously calm tone.

"What do I want? Why do you even care?! Did you ever think of what _I_ wanted? YOU rebelled against father! You broke the rules! Yet you always remain the favourite! You were casted out of the heaven eons ago! Eons! And yet Father talks about you! About your growth, so proudly! Till now! "

"What? " Lucifer couldn't help but to disbelief Michael's words.. Dear old dad was proud of him? Surely this must be a sick joke! He considered his dad no less than his enemy, arch enemy. And here Michael was prodding about how proud Dad was on him? 

"Don't you feign to disbelief me Samael! You have always known that you are his favourite son! You led a rebellion against him and still he is proud of you! How did you do it? "

"Michael, I assure you that I have no take in whatever that bastard is planning on me! He has always manipulated me! And if I would be his so called favourite, then why did he cast me out?! " Lucifer's voice was softened but still angry.. Angry at his father, for being a two faced dick! 

"That's my question brother, he says that you are the worthiest of his sons! So here I am, proving that you are Unworthy, Lucifer! Unworthy as a son, as the ruler of hell and unworthy to Chloe!! " 

The last word made him snap.. Though deep down he knew what Michael said was true. He didn't deserve Chloe but he would not show his weakness to Michael! He quickly turned at Amenadiel and said, 

"Brother, take Charlotte to somewhere safe" Amenadiel quickly nodded and unfurled his wings, took Charlotte in his arms and flew.. And Lucifer immediately pounced at Michael like a hungry lion.. Lucifer darted forward and landed a devastating blow on his jaw.. His knuckles split from the impact, sending Michael flying backwards crashing roughly on one of the wooden statue beside the stage shattering it into pieces.. He strided towards a groaning Michael and kicked his ribs. 

"This is for manipulating Chloe! "

And another kick! 

"And nearly killing me! " He stooped, and grasped Michael's collars, hauling him up. Blood was dripping from the split, corner of his swollen into a blue bruise, but he was smiling. An eeriness into his eyes. And the next moment Lucifer felt a jolting pain, as their heads crashed together sending him stumbling backwards.. Lucifer ducked the two of Michael's next attacks putting a bit of distance between them, but Michael followed closely refusing to give any space. 

"Oh, Samael.. You are really naive to be the Devil.. I am not alone.. " 

And then a sharp something plunged right into his left side, below his diaphram. Lucifer let out an agonising cry of pain, he looked to his side to see a woman, hardly in her twenties, smirking at him pushing a ten inch long, hell forged dagger more into him, twisting it inwards..of course it wasn't a woman..a demon. And then a blinding pain behind his skull, another demon just thrashed him hard. And within seconds, dozens of demons pouncing on him and almost tearing his flesh apart. He kicked three, punched four, sent seven demons hurdling across the room, slashed ten of them in their guts and defeated a lot which was attacking him, but by then he could feel the broken ribs pricking his lungs sharply, his tongue and mouth tasted coppery as thick, liquid dripped from his mouth, and several cuts braced his chest. His blue suit and pants turned into a deep black bathed in blood. His left leg was shattered and giving any weight on his left side hurled an excruciating pain. Shifting his weight to his right side, he was faced by another lot of demons, the pain in his body was blinding, but he couldn't back out. He was the lord of hell, for crying out loud! Lucifer dodged some killing swings of blades by some of the demons, his movements were clumsy due to the loss of blood. He just tackled about thirty four demons together, killing most of them and now faced another fourty seven of the lot. While he managed to blow a dozen of them, suddenly a hand grasped the back of his collar, Michael was in his behind? And then he was soaring through the air. Before calling forth his wings, Lucifer crashed through a display window, shards of glasses raining down on him, cutting his cheek and neck.

Of course, the detective was just outside Mayan, in close proximity! I thought Maze had taken far away from the place!

Lucifer remained disoriented a bit, and before he saw Michael recklessly ran towards him, a force sent him across the room. Lucifer blinked to set aside the blurred vision. Amenadiel was tanding in front of him sheilding him from the other demonic attacks. He was dressed in his heavenly attire, his robe. - just like the warrior he was.

"When did you change your clothes? And where did you move Charlotte?" Lucifer's voice was raspy, occassionally coughing blood. Scrambling back to his feet, he shook the glass from his hair and suit, pulling out the minor pieces from his face and neck. 

"Oh, Charlotte is safe at Dan's. He doesnt't know yet, otherwise I wont be back this soon.." 

Lucifer chuckled a bloody laugh, "well, SOON, is subjective.." Both of them vaulted back out towards the racing demons, He quickly monitored the room, approximately humdreds were down, fifty were injured too badly. And Michael is struggling on the floor, with his broken back...where is Kinley? He rolled his eyes to find that bastard coiled in the extreme corner of the room, with a rosary in his hand, mouthing _Jesus_ panickstriken.. He scoffed at the sight of him and indulged back into the fight. Amenadiel was handling about twenty of the demons, while a dozen was handled by him. They all balled together, like a bubble, Lucifer bended downwards in the floor before pushing all them with a massive outburst in the air. The blow was serious and it didn't take long for him to realise that his midsection was gut open, and moments after he felt the dull, burning pain. 

Amenadiel was not good, the blow he just received sent an electric current to his entire body, his back convulsed in response and he stumbled back. Both of the brothers wished Mazikeen was here, but Chloe's safety was important. The kick he received by one of the demons was not unexpected, but he fell all the same. And then a punch on his face. He quickly recovered, countering the other attacks, but the dizzying throb rendered him weak.

Okay, another hundred down. Another lot incoming.

More attacks.

More pain.

Jolting pain.

Three daggers slashed diagonally at Lucifer's legs and thigh, and he was literally limping. Amenadiel survived a deadly gash. 

And then two knives came swinging at Amenadiel's direction, just in time he ducked, and the knives hit Kinley instead, in the corner of the room and fell on the floor, gasping for air. Both the brothers let out a laugh, looking at Kinley struggling to remain alive on the floor.

"Nice dodge brother!" Lucifer commented, panting.

"Thanks Luci. And demon, Nice shot! You killed that malcontent, congratulations!" 

After fifteen minutes of struggle, (what seemed like an eternity to Kinley) he lay still, breathless and lifeless.

But the distraction was all it took for Michael to bash Lucifer again. And there was another kick, just to his gut. The Devil's vision blackned for a moment and he coiled down the floor, his hand pressed on his stomach, And Michael pressed his legs cruelly on Lucifer's opened midsection forcing infinite litres of blood out of the wound. The dirt in Michael's shoes were like a salt in his wound, increasing the pain manifolds! Lucifer hissed under his legs, searching for Amenadiel for rescue. Nope..He was too entangled..Can't help. Michael with his limbs rolled Lucifer's body and then with same pressure his legs pressed at his back, and Lucifer felt panick rised..Shit, will his brother snap his spine?! 

"See, You are unworthy of a fighter too brother!" Michael cackled and his legs pressed harder.

Lucifer swallowed, forming words were too tedious for him. His entire body ached, too much. And he was bathed in blood , completely, his own blood. "Co - wa - rd" the only word he managed to say.

And Michael laughed hysterically. And then _snap!_

************

Thank..someone! Maze was here. After the unexplained parade of tensed people outside the Mayan, several demons did run out of the Mayan to harm Chloe. And as usual Maze kicked all of their asses, killing about fifty of them. She wasn't injured majorly, only small cuts and bruises here and there. But with every passing seconds her concern for Lucifer and Amenadiel soared higher and higher. At some point she felt that her blood vessels would burst in tension. She couldn't take it anymore. 

Both of them heard, large, inhuman growls and screams inside Mayan - enough to send shivers through anyone's spine. But those screams just increased her tension. What if Lucifer..? No..no no.. 

After an hour, her patience reached its peak. "ENOUGH MAZE! I am going in!" She snapped.

Maze glared at her demonically, " ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE DECKER? I can't let you in. Lucifer's order." 

"I am not asking you to let me in Maze. I can go there alone." 

"I will NOT let that happen!" Maze suddenly showed her the knives in her hands, as if she was threatening Chloe.

"You can't scare me Maze, and you know what? Dont give me the crap! I know even you are worried sick for Lucifer and Amenadiel. You know they need you! And there is no way you can stop me from going in there. Either i can go with your protection, i will be unharmed..Or I can go there alone, and you will be breaking the order. Simple." 

Maze considered her words for a minute. Chloe was right, they needed Maze and even she couldn't deny that her tension for the brothers were maximum. And also the greed for gutting that oversmart Archangel's gut also caught her. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat.."Fine..FINE. I am going with you. And I think it will be minutes before the police would storm in.." 

  


When they entered Mayan, their stomach lurched. The building was flooding with blood, hundreds of dead bodies of demons, and shattered stages, broken stautes - catastrophe! Both of them hopped through the bodies, avoiding any contact, untill they reached the Middle of the room. The sight which greeted Chloe made her nauseous, her head spinning..

Lucifer was red. Literally red, his entire body soaked in blood..of his own! He was coiled on the floor, hardly conscious and on him was standing an exact replica of Lucifer. Except his face had a long scar and he had a crooked posture. Lucifer was hissing, and groaning weakly in pain. His back was probably broken. Maze saw Amenadiel. Heavily injured, he could hardly stand on his feet and still was struggling with the last lot of demons. Maze quickly ran towards him for his aid. While Chloe stood there, frozen. Her breathing was tensed and shallow, fighting her tears back, she gasped loudly. 

_Oh my..Lucifer! no no no ono no onon ononononononono..._   


Michael's attention snapped. He looked at her. His gaze was icy cold, which punched Chloe in her gut. She wished to throw up. She hated to see the same face of the man she loved, on someone who was literally toturing him! 

"Ah! Miss Decker!" Michael said gleefully. He removed his legs from Lucifer and walked slowly towards her. Chloe instinctively stepped back. Lucifer weakly turned his face towards Chloe as he struggled to even breathe on the floor..

"De-t-ve?" Lucifer's voice was weak, blood covered and almost inaudible.."Mi-..st-ay aw..aw-ay.." He warned weakly, resulting Michael to chuckle harder. 

"Well done Chloe, you did what I said..You actually poisoned him, but I don't really know how he got well. But this proves that your fear is still there, right? " 

Chloe pulled out the gun from her haldol and pointed at the angel, "Stay back!" Her voice full of rage and frustration..

"Oh girl, you know that petty thing will not kill me.. But you know what? This can kill _you_.." Michael pulled out a hell blade from his pocket and hel out in front of her, to show it. " Why are you afraid Chloe? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"What?" 

"What? You didn't want Lucifer to go to hell? Look at him, he will die in a few minutes and he will eventually end up in hell!" 

"You bastard!I -"

"Uh uh, patience, you know what, you have nothing to worry about Chloe. You will actually go first." Saying this Michael swung the blade in the air towards her. She closed her eyes, ready to feel the excurciating pain on her body, ready to die, but it never reached. She opened her eyes. And something was there in front of her...or someone. She stepped back immediately only to find a crimpson white wings spread in front of her. She immediately knew who took the knife..Her hands covered her mouth as she resisted the urge to break down..

Lucifer was standing in front her, like a shield with his wings spread open. He used his wings to fly so quickly in front of her to sheild her from the blade. The weapon sticking out from his heart, plunged deep inside. Chloe immediately rushed to his side, and he collapsed in her arms and on the floor. That last strike! The final nail in the coffin. There was nothing left in his body, all bones broken and all blood drained out and the knife was the final blow. 

"No Lucifer! Please..no.." Chloe sobbed, taking his face in her hands..

"Ch-loe...I..am a devil..of my..words." He coughed out gallons of blood. His eyes closing shut..

"Lucifer, you are not going anywhere.."

"you..You are sa-safe.." He heaved out a sigh of relief, wearily..before blurting out some more blood. 

"i am..But you promised me Lucifer, you would be safe..." 

Lucifer smiled at her, a small smile, but enough to warm and wrench someone's heart..."Chloe.." And his eyes closed, his breathing stopped. 

  



	16. How Dare you?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I am able to add the chapter limit of this story. This is the second last chapter. I am really proud of how this chapter turmed out.  
> Happy reading.

**They just walked into a trap. Chloe was having a gut feeling already. Lucifer was also somewhat unsure about the location. Why would the Sinnerman, kidnap the younger sister of someone working for him? And most importantly why would he keep a kidnapee in the middle of an art gallery? They creeped through the hall slowly, looking around everywhere, taking the details cautiously.**

**"Something doesn't feel right.."**

**Chloe instinctively kept her hand on the gun.**

**"I wouldn't do that, if I was you, Chloe." The voice rung in her ears pulling out all the hatred stuffed in every cell in her body...**

_**Marcus..** _

**She raised her hands above her head in surrender and turned around. She could feel Lucifer moving towards her, his hands raised protectively somewhat around her. So that if anything occurs to her, he will be there to stop it or maybe come in line between them.**

**"You dont have to do this Pierce.." She said.**

**"Yes I do..." Pierce was standing in front of them, with his hands on his sides. Chloe quickly noticed the gun he carried - small but powerful. He just looked at her, his face unreadable.."And normally I just skip town and reinvent myself, but this time I can't." He cocked his gun, "Not before I kill Lucifer."**

**Lucifer let out a small, devilish small, clearly amused and impressed by Cain. Not every day the Devil gets into a challenge of his level. Obviously he is on the line of danger everyday, but those are just petty human dangers. But fighting with an immortal, a curse immortal, and most importantly the killer of Charlotte, was something he craved for.**

**"What? Why?" Chloe reacted.**

**"Because I know that he'll never stop hunting me. And I can't afford to spend rest of my days looking over my shoulder. But you don't have to die Chloe. Step away from him.." Marcus ordered as soon as he pointed the gun towards Lucifer.**

**"Detective," Lucifer spoke, his tone was calm, but it was sharp. "For once, I agree with this imbecile." He chuckled. "Step aside."**

**And the next moment, Chloe stepped between them..**

**"Detective!" Lucifer shouted, his voice thick with concern and fear. Fear for her. He quickly eyed the surrounding, noting the number of gunmen pointing towards them, and how well can he sheild her, if anything happens.  
**

**"I believed everything you said, Marcus.That you loved me, that you did all of this for me! Which is why I know you wont shoot." Chloe said. For a moment she saw Pierce stumbling at his own decision - getting soft.**

**"You made me realise that life is worth living." Pierce replied. "And I would do anything to stay alive. And I will do anything to stay alive."**

**"Okay..I believe you..I don't want to die." Chloe said. " Not without stopping you." She quickly pulled out her gun, unlocked it and took a target. The bullet hit and scrapped past Pierce's left arm and he stumbled back and fell on the stairs behind. And then a bullet hit her, right beside her heart, just above the first wound she face during the Jimmy Barnes case. Losing her balance, she fell back expecting to fall on the hard concrete floor. But she never fell, she is gently picked up in something soft, her head rested on something warm, good and beating. She could feel the two arms wrapped around her tightly. Only the fatigue and the vibrating pain in her ribs overpowers her and her eyes shut closed.**

**"DETECTIVE!" Lucifer shouted as he rushed to grab her in his embrace, not letting her fall. He pulled her in his arms, covering her, as his heart pounced. He could feel his veins burst in tension, fear and pain. " No no no..This..this can't happen..Please no.." Lucifer looked up only to see that they were gonna be riddled with bullets..**

**"Finish him..Finish it!" Pierce shouted.**

**And in a split second he rolled his shoulders and the white feathery wings covered them a secured cocoon. The gunshots were excruciating, pushing holes through his wings, tearing the muscles and the arteries there. He could feel his white wings turning to crimpson as blood drips through them. Lucifer screamed in pain and agony. But he won't let anything happen to Chloe. Not with him alive..He will always sheild him against everything bad. Even if it costs him his life.**

**_"You are safe..that's all that matters.."_ **

****************

"Lucifer! Please, stay with me.. Lucifer! " Chloe gently slapped on his cheek, in order to keep him awaken. She has mentally noted the innumerous injuries he had suffered. Her lap was stained in blood, probably draining from the back of his head - Hemorrhage.. Lucifer's breathing is nearly nil, and it is near impossible to keep him awaken, his eyes shut closed and pulse, well.. Pulse is really low. The chances of survival is basically zero.. 

"Chloe" He muttered the last word before he drifts off to unconsciousness.Chloe couldn't fight the sob that hurt her throat and she let out a few broken sobs, that came out of her mouth as whine. She already took Lucifer in her arms, holding him delicately. Chloe knew enough to know that Lucifer won't be able to make it. It was only time that he...Maze rushed to his side, leaving a broken Amenadiel and a few injured demons back.. 

"Lucifer! " Maze shouted.. "You ass, not again! " She pressed her fingers down to the side of his throat to feel the very slow negligible throbbing of pulse there. "He is alive.. But I doubt he will be able to make it. " She let out a frustrated groan. Chloe felt her heart pounding faster and faster, her breath shallow as she gasped for air.. Her body feeling unnaturally warm, with the organs somersaulting within.. She was gonna throw up. Seeing Lucifer like this again, she couldn't take it. She wanted to die. It was all her fault! If she hadn't been this dumb, probably the connection between Lucifer and the demons won't get disrupted and the problem wouldn't even come! She was to blame for this! She! Only she! Lucifer can't leave like this.. He can't leave her.. She won't survive without him.. No.. Never. 

"Do you wanna do CPR? Or something? " Maze suggested.. "His heart is stopping.. "

"Maze, I can't risk it.. His ribs are practically shattered! The midsection is open, and there is a knife sticking out to his chest!!! I can't put that pressure on his ribs! " Chloe could feel that she was on the verge of a panic attack.. And then suddenly, the voice behind her, rang.. 

"Now, now.. Isn't that supposed to be a heart warming scene, Miss Decker? " Michael cackled from behind.. "My brother, the Devil, dying in the lap of the betrayer human stain! How ironic, huh.. " 

And suddenly that panic faded. Instead the gush of anger and fury flowed through her whole body. Chloe could feel her bones crack with the rage she was having! She gently place Lucifer's head on the floor, freeing herself before standing and turning around.. Her body growing warmer and warmer and her eyes pained with anger. 

She turned around with a jerk to face Michael directly. Her eyes burning red, with an unexplained fire within.. Her face grew darker and darker as the shadows beneath her eyes grew.. The rage and fury with which she stared at him, made him step back. All the wicked colours in his face vanishing turning him white.. 

Michael could feel goosebumps in his entire being, as he witness Chloe rise up slowly.. Her posture changed completely. It was not the rage of a human. It was like a divine wrath. 

"You pathetic Asshat! " Chloe shouted in an unusually rough, and deep voice - not the sweet, honey kind of her own. The voice had a darkness, yet a divinty in it. Just like Lucifer's inhuman divine growl, the voice was inhuman. It was slow, yet icy and was enough to send the Archangel stumble and fall back.. "HOW DARE YOU HURT LUCIFER! "

"I.. I.. " Michael stuttered. He slowly dragged back on the floor as Chloe walked towards him like a lioness - slowly and with confidence.. 

"Shut up! You dare to claim Lucifer unworthy! Who are you to say that!? You hurt him, you are the reason of all this! That itself make you unworthy!!! "

"Chloe you are cr-" Michael struggled to maintain a confident tone, but he could see the facade breaking.. Never in his life he was this scared of a human.. And he doesn't even know why? Something about bee is divine.. 

"DON'T YOU DARE! How dare you! Hu? Going and hurting your brothers! Thinking that God will be proud of you if you do all this! What did you think Michael? I am a betrayer?! I am a human stain? Right! Then you Idiot, listen to me once and for all! " She was practically growling, her words thundering into the hall, even the demon Mazikeen shrunk with it. "I AM MADE BY GOD! I AM A MIRACLE.. I LOVE LUCIFER AND I AM NOT GOING TO SPARE YOU! "

Michael was now white as a sheet. Chloe's entire body was glowing in ethereal white light, and the hotness spread from her body to the entire room.. Her eyes were glowing white, and it was difficult to figure out the blue, oceany iris it once had. 

Chloe felt as if her body was floating, floating with rage, shaking with pain and anger.. Her eyes and the entire body burnt, but she felt good, she felt powerful. Not the human Chloe Decker, not the mere Detective, not the Nobody. She felt divine, a revered goddess, powerful, she felt like a miracle! The one and only, who dared to Love The Devil - who saw the real Samael, the Lightbringer behind the mask of the devil. His Lucifer! And now she will avenge him.. She will avenge every bad thing that has ever happened to him. Fury grew more and more within her. Seeing Michael on his knees, nearly whining in fear made her feel good. She let out a hysteric chuckle, slowly nearing her prey. Forgiveness is not in her mind. No. She is a punisher too.. Like Lucifer. And she will punish Michael, for even daring to hurt Lucifer. 

"Miss Decker.. This.. This. Is.. N-not you.. Please. " Michael stuttered, moving back. 

"YOU! You were so proud, huh, that you were not the one who fell? You will fall Michael! You will rott in hell. You were trying to prove Lucifer was unworthy as the ruler of hell right!? Let's see how worthy you are!? " She roared. She didn't even know how the words or the knowledge came into her mind, but she went with the flow.. 

"You can't do that.. You.. You a-are not a a c.. Celestial. " Michael gulped.. 

"No I am not.. " Chloe smiled suddenly, it was a beautiful serene smile, but it made Michael shudder.. "But maybe God made me for this! Lucifer has always shielded me, but this time, I will shield him! You will fall!! "

"Chloe? " Amenadiel shuddered at her look.. He was confused, but he dared not to interrupt. Whatever Chloe was doing, whatever she is, it was extremely powerful and divine.. And she was wrathful. It was not something he has ever witnessed in his long immortal life. He knew Chloe was a miracle, but the fact that she was capable of doing something so divine. She was looking like a goddess, or more appropriately, if she was for Lucifer, she looked like the Queen of Hell. He searched for Maze, who coiled on the floor behind Chloe, with Lucifer in her lap. She seemed pretty shaken up too with the recent turn of events, not like her. And Amenadiel exactly knew what questions were spiralling in her demonic mind, "Was Chloe even a human? What was she?" 

Chloe took a long sharp breath, bringing her anger under control a bit. She felt the halo around her slowly starting to fade. She was feeling dizzy, cocking her head back she exhaled the breath, she didn't know she was holding. And then she turned back to see Lucifer lay on the floor, like a corpse, shrunk and small. That's all it took..The supressed anger came dredging up to her mind's surface. HOW DARE MICHAEL! Her fists clenched together, teeth gritted, eyes closed, she took a moment to gather the energy and then let out the loudest shriek in her life! The whole room shaking and thundering from the impact. And the halo around her increased, brighter and brighter and brighter, spreading all across the room, until the whole room exploded with the brightness. Amenadiel and Maze covered the eyes to avoid the blinding ray of light accosting their eyes. And in that moment, they could hear another voice screaming, in pain..It was Michael's..Both of their shrieks ran parallely, one screamed with fury and divinity, while the other screamed with pain, extreme pain. After a few moments, the shrieks faded, the light disappeared. Amenadiel slowly opened his eyes, not sure what to expect. 

Once he did, he saw the room to be normal, whatever Demon was there injured, or alive was sent back to hell somehow. Michael was wriggling on the floor, coiled in a small cocoon, crying in pain. As the angel noticed, he saw that's Michael's black, broken wings were burnt, one or two feathers sticking out the angry red burns of the skin. 

"He is fallen, father. he can never fly or use his powers anymore.." Amenadiel thought to himself. 

Then his eyes panned to the other side to find Chloe unconscious on the floor just beside Lucifer. Maze was tending to both of them. He quickly rushed to the side. Chloe was just faint, but whatever she went through was not easy. But right now, their attention was Lucifer..He was about to die. 

***********

"Where am I?" Lucifer opened his eyes, the sudden brightness squirmed his eyes. It took a few moments for him to get accustomed to the lighting, and as he rolled his head to scan his surrounding, he found nothing. It was no room. No building. Did he die? Where was he? He scanned everything to find an extent, but there was no extent, it was just a white void. And it seemed as if he was floating. That's the time he looked down, scrutinising his own body, not a scratch. What? But he was injured! Heavily! He could literally feel the flashbacks coming and drifting off his mind. He jolted upright and made an attempt to stand. He did it as perfectly as anyone else. How was it possible though? If he were to die, then why was he not in hell? Or maybe he was in hell, its just his hell loop. He felt like he has lost his mind! He kept walking and walking, for...how much time? Minutes?Hours? Days? Years? Dad knows..WHAT THE FUCK! He was running, but he didn't reach anywhere, nothing. And suddenly he heard a voice. A voice that sent shivers down his spine. It was deep, and raw. A voice that he longed to hear for eons, but found silence instead. A voice he despised, hated! But the voice he so dearly missed, loved like no one else. He froze. And a gush of emotional waves hit the rock of his mind, crumpling the walls he so patiently built around himself. 

" **Samael..My Lightbringer.."**

Lucifer's cheeks felt wet as he turned round and round, trying to find the source of that voice. The voice all it had, no physical form. And it echoed through the void, ringing in his ears...

"Dad!" He let out a choked, emotional, sound like an injured animal. 

" **Yes my child.."**

"I..I.." Lucifer fought back the urge to break down. For eons he has thought, how angry he would be when he would hear God, maybe curse him or start a rebellion again. But that hatred was recessed in his heart by a stronger feeling..The pain. The desperation. He didn't find any hate comments under his tongue. All he said was, "Why...now?"

" **Samael, I am deeply, deeply sorry for whatever you have gone through these eons. Everything you have endured till now. "**

"Really!? What am I supposed to do? Just FORGIVE and FORGET everything you have done?!" Lucifer now felt the slow and steady rise of his anger.\

" **No. You don't have to forgive me Samael. But what I wanted to say to you, is beyond me. Samael, today, you reached your goal, your true purpose."**

"What? My true purpose! I thought it was to rule _Hell!_ " Lucifer nearly spit it out. His eyes were still teary, but he was angry, deeply angry.

**"That was not you purpose Samael."**

"Don't call me that!"

**"Remember, from the very begining, you kept on complaining how you didn't find heaven your home? You used to whine about it so much. Me and your mother used to discuss about this a lot. And then you led a rebellion, that was the time I discovered how strong you were, how worthy. I sent you to hell, not as a punishment my son. It was because you were worthy enough to rule a terrible place like that, you were never banned from heaven, never. I know I should have mentioned all of these before, but I had a plan. You didn't consider hell as your home too. And then you came to Earth, and met Chloe. Today, you have outdone yourself my son. You sacrifised yourself for her. I believe, that you found Love. You found your home, my son. You found Chloe, who can do anything for you."**

"Oh really! But YOU put Chloe in my path! It was all a manipulation, dear old DAD!" 

" **I never manipulated Chloe's feelings for you, my son. I just brought her into existence. She is born because of me, but her feelings for you and your feelings for her, they are absolutely real. Your choices are your choices, Samael. I will never take away that one thing, you believe more than anything else. I will never take away your free will. Your love for Chloe is genuine. And I am so proud of Samael. I am proud of the man you've become!"**

Lucifer couldn't take it anymore. He broke down, his flood gates opened. The acceptance, the love he desperately needed for all this time - he was getting this. He has always believed that his father rejected him, didn't put his faith in him. But he did. Father did. But that doesn't mean he would forgive his father, does it? No he wouldn't. But he definitely felt better! 

"Why did you do this to me Dad!? Why did you have to make me EVIL?" Lucifer sobbed. And he heard a stifle sob in return. His father was crying? 

" **Everytime anybody addressed you Evil, I would cry, son. It was not up to me to make humans think whatever they thought. They always blame someone for their deeds, instead of accepting their responsibility. And they did so. Most of the humans. But Chloe doesn't think of you as evil, Linda doesn't think of you as evil. You have made friends, you have people around you who care for you. You are the strongest of my children."**

"I can't forgive you Dad. Whatever you reason you give me..I..I can't." 

**"I understand my son. I am ready to take all your anger and hatred. Hell has been taken care of. And the demons or any other souls won't cross hell's threshold ever again."**

"I dont understand.." He now realises.."Where am I? Its not hell?" 

" **No Samael, it's not hell. It is your subconscious mind. And I am your inner voice. "**

"Did I..did I die?" he heard another gasp. 

" **I am afraid that is up to you, my son. If you are willing to fight, you get to stay at your home, with Chloe, forever. But if you give up, your soul will come back to heaven."**

"Wait, I will not go to hell once I die?" 

**"NO. You have been redeemed, your purpose have been acheived. Now you decide which to chose."**

"What about Michael?"

**"He has received his punishment, Samael. And Chloe is safe too.."**

"hmm.." Lucifer felt relieved to hear about her safety but was too tired to continue this conversation anymore, maybe he will have two or three more breakdowns afterwards, but somehow he felt good too. Deep down, he was happy to talk to his father again. And happy that his father was proud of him..

" **Oh and Lucifer?"**

Dad used his name? He accepted him as Lucifer? Was he supposed to laugh? What the hell was he supposed to do? He kept quiet instead. 

" **Lucifer is a _cool_ name. I like it. But i prefer my Samael. " **of course! Lucifer Scoffed! " **But believe it or not, I love you."** Lucifer felt another breakdown. He just closed his eyes, letting his tears fall as the words weighed in his heart. 

" **..And of course, your fashion statement.."**

Wait..what? Lucifer jerked open his eyes in surprise. Did his father just appreciated his style statement? When did God become this _cool?_ He couldn't help himself but to chuckle. And then he heard a soft, ringing laugh before the world faded again...

*********

The world was wishy washy, as She slowly opened her eyes. Too much brightness, and the slow beeping of monitors reach her ears. She squirmed her eyes to obtain a sharp, clear view. She was lying in a small, narrow bed of a hospital room. She raised her right hand to see the saline running. Her head was heavy, and she looked around to notice Amenadiel, Dan and Ella standing beside the bed. 

"Oh thank god! You are safe.." Ella reached out and leaned forward to give a light Ella hug. While Dan caressed her hair a bit. Chloe smiled, but then her senses returned.

"Where..where is Lucifer?" She didn't realise that she was already panicking. " Is he safe? Is he alive? please tell me he is alive.." She spoke almost breathless, when Ella held her. Ella looked a bit tense, so did Dan and Amendaiel.

"Lucifer is in the OT now. The doctors are operating. He was really critically injured Chloe. Chances are really less. His heart already stopped twice in the ambulance. Maze and Linda are still outside the OT, we just came to check on you." Dan said, his voice thick with concern. 

Chloe felt her fears rising, but at least he was alive for now. "Mayan?"

"Still investigating. But don't worry about it. You guys are not in problem. Maybe its just a cult gone wrong. All the victims were found dead inside, the ones who were kidnapped and were missing. We are still looking for further leads, but still now nada. Oh..And Charlotte is safe. Thank goodness, I found her in my bedroom. She doesn't remember how she got there but, I am just happy she is safe." 

"Hmm.." Chloe gave out a half hearted reply, her tension rising for Lucifer.

"He is a tough guy Chloe. He will pull through it." Ella squeezed her arm assuringly. "We are going for him now. Take rest Chloe. We will keep you in the loop." Chloe nodded and saw both of them leave the room, while Amenadiel stayed. 

"Amenadiel, what happened? " She asked

"You don't remember do you?" 

As Chloe nodded a no, Amenadiel started talking. "Lucifer was critically, critically injured and was on the verge of dying, when you started glowing. You were angry on Michael, and then you looked like a goddess and then with the halo inside you, you burnt Michael's wings and made him fall." 

"What! I-" 

"Yes Chloe, it was something, we all were shocked. Then I had a talk with Raphael about it. He said that your energy cycle basically exploded with the tremendous force of emotions you were feeling, and you used to like a weapon. You ARE special Chloe. Dont forget that." Amenadiel smiled warmly at her. 

"What about Michael?" 

"He has fallen. I flew him to Hell, let him rule the domain, because he clearly can't escape from there without his wings, which is not likely to return ever. And somehow hell has self developed a dimensional barrier. No demons or souls can cross the barrier, other than celestials with wings. So problem is actually solved. Hell needs no warden now." 

Chloe felt a large weight lift off her chest. She was worried sick with the demon problem. Although she realised she was not at all normal, but she didn't give more thought about her powers. She is happy being a human. She is happy being just Detective Chloe Decker, and she is happy being Lucifer's girlfriend. But still it has a long way to go. She has to earn that trust back. She has to make Lucifer realise that she loves him, more than anything else, anyone else..Trixie is an exception. 

"Amenadiel, I am worried about Lucifer..Will he be okay?"

"He has lost a lot of blood Chloe. I was worried when the doctors asked for his blood group so that they can give him blood. But I gave my blood to him. Angels can render blood to another angel. I will have Maze steal the reports later. But I hope that he will be okay Chloe." 

"Thank you Amenadiel.." She smiled at the angel. "I am fine now, can I go to check on Lucifer now?" Her face frowned with concern.

***********

Almost six hours have passed since Lucifer was taken to the Operation Theatre, and everyone outside could feel their BP soaring high. Chloe was sitting on the steel bench just beside the OT door, her head in her hands, as tears running down her face. She felt a bit weak, but she just couldn't rest on another hospital bed, while her man was fighting for his life! Ella was clutching on her cross locket and mouthing a silent prayer to her big guys, desperately hoping that everything will be fine. Dan was fidgeting with his stress ball, as he was standing beside the vending machine. Amenadiel was pacing through the corridor, while Linda was trying to calm him. No body was really good. If anything happened to Lucifer, their lives will tear apart. Everyone's. His absence for one and half months brought despair to everyone's lives. And they can't lose him again. 

After a long six hours, the door of the OT opened and two doctors came out. One of them was a female blond, while the other was a dark guy."Lucifer Morningstar's family? I am Dr Austin" The female doctor spoke up, "And he is Dr Stephan."

And nearly all of them jolted and rushed to the two doctors, wanting for an update. 

"Is Lucifer okay?" Chloe let out a tensed sob.

"We still don't know about that Ma'am .There are still four doctors tending him in the theatre. We actually lost him twice i while operating. We won't give you hope. But we have stopped his internal bleeding. He is a bit stable, but not out of danger. We will be keeping him in the ICU under observation for 72 hours, if he does not respond by then, I am afaid not much can be done." Dr Stephan spoke apologetically. 

Chloe felt her heart stopped as she stumbled back a bit, only to be supported by Daniel behind her. "Don't worry Chlo, he will recover. He has to. He can't leave us again." 

"Yes, Big guy! You have to help him now." Ella let out a raspy cry,

while Chloe mouthed a word silently to herself.

"Please Lucifer, come back to me. I need you. Please choose me.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect, did you? If yes, then sorry for being predictable. If no, then well thank you.   
> Guys I really want to thank all of you for the love you have shown to this story. This is my first multi chap on Lucifer and I suppose I made justice to it. SInce this is the second last chapter, I am really emotional. The last chapter will be updated soon. Till then, love love. ;)


	17. Forever and Ever..

The nest 24 hours felt like ages. Lucifer was shifted to the ICU, Ventilation was a damn need. The doctors were worried as his brain seemed pretty response less, and frequent seizures caused from the mild internal bleedings which even the doctors couldn't stop. Lucifer being in a critical state was an understatement. And Chloe cried, she cried and cried - sometimes tears of hope but the other times only due to anxiety and tension. Amenadiel and Maze stayed with her, while Dan and Ella left just after he was shifted and everything seemed to be under control. Dan was investigating the entire Mayan massacre case. And so needed to be present in the precinct. While Ella had overdue forensic works. 

"Please get well buddy.." Ella prayed to her Sweetest brother Lucifer before giving Chloe a ginger hug, rubbing her back in circular soothing motions before leaving. "Decker, please take care of yourself as well bud, you passed out too few hours ago. And call me immediately if anything happens, or if you get any update.." 

"Don't worry Chlo, Lucifer will be all right okay?.." Dan assured her before leaving. 

Linda offered to take care of Trixie, and Chloe readily accepted the help. She stayed in the hospital for the next hours. As she saw Lucifer from the small glass cutout on the door, surrounded with all the machines and oxygen mask, tears came like rain. He looked so small, diminished, unlike the magnificent, charming Lucifer she had known. There were hardly any movement and he lay there lifeless, again. Chloe couldn't help but feel guilty. It was again because of her that he got hurt. How can he be so selfless!? Why is he so selfless?! For eons, he took all the blame on himself, stayed in an extremely torturous place, got vilified, hatred and yet he was the most pure, selfless and innocent being Chloe has ever seen. His heart was of gold. He deserves happiness, only happiness. And Chloe would make sure of that. All this time, Lucifer shielded her, but now it was her time. She will protect him from any further hurt. 

The three of them took shifts to guard the ICU door and check on him. When Maze guarded, Chloe and Amenadiel would take the time for their sleep or eat in the cafeteria, and it would happen for the other two as well. 

The next day, Linda and Ella stayed while Chloe, Maze and Amenadiel popped off to their house to get freshen up. Trixie had school, and Chloe would have to explain her everything. She knew her little monkey won't take it nicely when she would know that her Lucifer was hurt. But she had to try. 

"Hey Monkey." Chloe said as she entered the house, Linda has taken care of her the previous night but she didnt say much why her mother wasn't there for her. Linda thought it would be good for Chloe to explain everything. Trixie was watching Spongebob on Nicklodeon when Chloe returned.

"Hey Mommy..Where were you? I missed you so much!" 

"Monkey, I need to say you something." 

Trixie's attention immediately snapped to her mother, as she muted the tv and turned around on the couch to face Chloe. 

"Monkey, um..I was in the hospital yesternight.." 

"What? Why? Are you hurt mommy?" she immediately ran to Chloe and threw her hands on Chloe's either sides, hugging her..

"No monkey, I am alright. Its..I mean..I was there because of Lucifer." Chloe glanced at her daughter nervously, she pulled back from her mother and looked at her. 

"What happened to Lucifer?"

"He was..umm..He is wounded baby. He needs to heal." 

"Is he okay?"

"He will be.'

"I want to meet lucifer." 

"You will monkey. Just let him heal once, he will come to you. "

"Promise?" 

"Pinky promise..Now go, get dressed babes, you have school." Trixie nodded sadly and disappeared in her room. Chloe exhaled a long sigh. "Well that went well.." She thought..

The rest of the day, Chloe tried her level best to concentrate on her daily chores, drop Trixie to school and then visit the precinct to do the required paperwork for the Mayan case and also to fill in all the necessary information (not so necessary) to the officers and then she was relieved when they bought her version of the story, about 'Cult gone wrong, and Lucifer being held in the crossfire for preventing a human sacrifice.. ' Well, that wasn't a lie though.. In the entire time, she kept checking her phone for an update text from Linda or Ella. They were giving frequent updates, but all of them were nearly same. So she decided to rush back to the hospital herself. 

It was early dusk, the sun has set but the sky still illuminated with the red paint of the day.. Chloe strolled hurriedly towards Linda and Ella who were dipped in their own conversation, while waiting in the corridor right outside the ICU. 

When Ella saw Chloe coming towards them, she immediately reached to acknowledge her by a soft, comforting hug. And much to her surprise, Chloe actually returned the hug.. 

"See, I told you, you are a hugger. " Ella squirmed quietly.. Chloe pulled back and walked upto the door, where she could see Lucifer still lying on the bed like a doll.. But there were certain improvements she can tell, the ventilation was off. That means, he was responding to the medications and his brain seemed active - good sign.. He was healing faster when Chloe was not there near him.. She gave out a sigh of relief before walkin back to the other two girls.. 

"Chloe, I know what you are going through is extremely difficult, do you want to talk about it? " Linda spoke, slipping into her therapist mode. 

"Linda, He.. I don't know but he seems better. I just hope he gets well soon. "

"He will soon. His supernatural metabolism is acting faster when you are not here.. " Speaking of which both Linda and Chloe eyed Ella, who still was unaware of the fact that Lucifer was not a method actor. 

"Oh yeah, totes 'supernatural'! ," Ella jokingly air quoted the word as she took it for a metaphorical meaning. "The guy is kicking in.. He will pull off soon yeah? " 

"Yes Chloe he will. But tell me about you. How are you doing? Even you passed out the last night.. What exactly happened? "

"Ummm.. I.. Eerh.. " Chloe stuttered as she looked at Ella nervously. The latter though got her hint and already started walking.. 

"Oh, therapist time! I got it.. Get these off your chest chicka, I will be back soon.. " Ella said bubbling, before strolling towards the cafeteria, leaving Linda and Chloe alone. 

"I dont remember actually, I went there with Maze, There were piles and piles of deadbodies, blood everywhere.. You won't believe it untill you see it.. And then I saw Lucifer.. " Chloe's eyes teared as she recalled the heavily blood bathed, weakened and broken body crumpled on the floor under the weight of that asshole.. "He.. Was.. Linda he was so injured, so so weakened and Michael was standing on him.. Oh, you probably don't know, Michael is Lucifer's-"

"I know Chloe. Once Amenadiel got the information from Lucifer that night, he filled me with the necessary details.. I had plenty of time to catch up. "

"Yeah so.. He saw me and then he tried to kill me,... And then.. L.. Lucifer sheilded me.. And the knife.." Chloe closed her eyes in terror, letting all the unshed tears swimming in her eyes fall.."Anyway.. He fell down on the floor. I tried to keep him awake. I was feeling so angry, so damn angry Linda and then I felt hot.. I could feel the light and hotness burning within me.. And then I.. I don't remember anything, until I open my eyes on the hospital bed. "

"Hmm.. From what Amenadiel told me that you were under some kind of trance, you were so dangerous that even Michael begged you for his life.. "

"What? Michael begged.. Michael begged me? An angel? Why would he do that? "

"Maybe, in that trance, you let all your energy circles open and flow into your body, erupting a tremendous force and aura from you, a divine aura.. That aura maybe made you look like a goddess.. And Amenadiel also told me you burnt Michael's wings.. "

"What? How could I possible do so? "

"Again, your light. I think I have a theory.. "

"A theory? "

"Yes.. Chloe you were literally made for Lucifer, right? "

"That,, yes I didn't even understand this thing.. Maze and Amenadiel told me that I was a miracle child, but didn't dig deeper.. "

"See Chloe, God brought you into existence to cross path with Lucifer. But your feelings towards each other, they are absolutely genuine though, I assure you. "

Chloe nodded, taking in the gravity of Linda's words. 

"So when, Lucifer came to know about this, he was devastated.. He thought all his feelings and your feelings were manipulated, and so he flee to Vegas. He thought by pushing you away he would give your choice back.. "

"He was always an idiot. "

Linda gave out a light chuckle.. "That he is. But my point is, Lucifer is the Lightbringer. He discovered light. But when he fell, he was pushed to darkness, vilified and his own light was cut off from him. But when he met you, he felt real happiness, he felt homely. As I already said this to Lucifer, I can't tell you the context because of confidentiality but I can say you what I stated.. I said, that he came to LA looking for something, but then he also stopped. Because he found it. And that something is you Chloe. When he loved you, he quited literally felt the light in his life back. You are the light and he is your Lightbringer. And that's the reason you also are a miracle child.. " Linda's voice was soothing and Calm.. Chloe gasped at all the information and theory.. She felt a familiar warmth. If she was the light in Lucifer's life, then she would never let him go back to the darkness again. She will lit up his life again, love him and take care of him.. 

"Linda, I realised something.. "

"What? "

"I love Lucifer, more than anything, anyone else. "

Much to Chloe's surpise Linda burst out laughing. Not a therapist, but a friend laughing.. "Chloe, this was evident.. We all know you love Lucifer and he loves you too. Every single person on the earth who know both of you know this, a plain simple fact. It was you both who didn't understand your feelings.. "

"Are we that thick?! "

"Of course you were! I mean, you are a brilliant detective! But it took you years to figure out the puzzle of your heart! And Lucifer is the oldest most immature person I have ever dealt with.. You both are perfect! " 

"Woah woah... " Ella ran at the corridor with three packets of teeny tiny donuts in her hands, towards the ladies.. "What did I miss? "

"Nothing much Ella.. Just that Chloe loves Lucifer.. " Linda smiled and replied. And with this Chloe's cheeks flushed red and she looked down to avoid the puppy gazes from her friends and also to smile on her own.. 

"Oh. My. God. Decker! Finally! " And Ella almost threw the packets on the steel bench beside Linda and pulled Chloe for a tight and exciting hug! "I knew you both were a thing! "

"We are.. Umm. Not exactly a thing.. " Chloe replied all blushed like a teenager, and can't stop smiling.. 

"Chicka, you need to tell him this. I can't wait for a Deckerstar wedding! I live for this Deckerstar drama man!! "

"Let's see.. " Chloe let out a small chuckle and the three girls almost like school girls.. 

***********

Amenadiel and Dan arrived at the hospital at late evening, while Linda left for a therapy session and also to take care of Trixie, Maze was off to bounty hunting,she would not have gone if it was not that important..Ella and Chloe stayed there, talking about everything, right from Lucifer's poisoning to her realizing that she loves him.. Chloe left out most of the details and said only the most necessary ones. 

"Oh man! So does that mean, he is battling Death twice in three days!? Big guy! This is not so fair! " Ella wiped the tears on her face before glancing at the two men walking upto them on the corridor. 

"How is Lucifer? " Dan was the one who spoke first. 

"He is better Dan. Ventilation is switched off. He is responding. But still heavily sedated" Chloe replied. 

"It's good.. " Dan sighed relieved.. "You know the amount of injuries he suffered is enough to kill a person five times you know.. He is definitely very strong to even survive those kinds of injuries and now it's good that he is responding at least. "

"Yes Daniel, " Amenadiel placed a hand on his shoulder gently, "my brother is really extremely strong. " He was doing good, most of his injuries were healed leaving old scars instead of them.. 

They decided to stay for the rest of the night.. 

It was past midnight, about 4 in the dawn, and everyone were asleep, except Chloe. She was in the cafeteria drinking Coffee and fiddling with the bullet necklace in her neck, given by Lucifer, when she saw two nurses going inside ICU. She hurriedly ran towards the room, maybe an update.. 

After a while the two nurses came out, they saw the other members asleep, but after spotting Chloe, they went to her. "Congratulations, The patient is awake now. He is in full senses. " 

*******

"Bloody hell! " The first thing came to his mind, was the pain. Excruciating pain all over his body. One movement and the pain increase ten times. He blinked twice, looking around he spotted the beeping of the machines, the needles in his hand and oxygen mask on his face.. "Oh great, again hospital.. This can be my home now permanently! Like what the.. " He squirmed his eyes again, getting a better view of his surrounding, not a normal cabin, even more machines and a.. Ventilation machine?.. "ICU, isn't it? I am never living this down, am I? " He sighed internally. After a confrontation with Dad, Lucifer was mentally exhausted as well.. He didn't know what time it was, or how he got here or anything else. The last potent thing he remembers was that Chloe was glowing and then black.. And suddenly his reverie broken with the sudden sound of the door opening. He turned his face to see Chloe entering the cabin. Her eyes were red rimmed, and teary , her lips were quivering yet the smile on her face radiated true relief and happiness and.. Love? 

"D.. Detective? " Lucifer's voice was soft and low, lower than his usual whisper. It was because of the oxygen mask maybe, or that he was weak. 

Chloe slowly walked towards him, sitting on his bed, running her hand on his forehead. Lucifer leaned into her touch, her hand was cold and soothing against his hot skin.. His eyes fluttered closed as he seeked comfort in her touch, and then suddenly he felt a drop of water on his cheek. He snapped open his eyes to see Chloe crying. 

"Detective, " He pulled open his mask, normally breathing. Of course! He didn't need a pesky mask for breathing.. "Are you okay? "

Chloe leaned forward to give a small kiss on his cheekbone. She felt the muscles tense under her, when she pulled back, the sheer awe and surprise in his eyes was evident. "I am so glad you are okay.. " She whispered. 

"I am fine Detective. Are you okay? "

"I wasn't, until you woke up. But now I am. "

Lucifer blinked, bewildered. 

"Don't ever do that again.. I can't even imagine to lose you Lucifer.. "

"If your life is in danger I won't hesitate to do that again and again.. Do t you know that Detective? "

"I know. And I will do the same Lucifer.. Again and again. Lucifer I.. I... You don't know what I went through when you were here.. I can't lose you.. I.. I" Chloe was crying hard, she tightened her grip around Lucifer, not too tight to cause him pain, but protectively. 

"Chloe.. " Lucifer raised his good hand to her cheekbone, wiping the tears on her face. His expressions soft, "I am okay.. "

"I talked to Dad. " He said. His expressions unreadable. And Chloe waited for more, careful enough not to push him. "He said, that hell no longer requires me.. I.. I.. Don't know what to do. "

And suddenly Chloe's heart tightened, she remembered how Lucifer wanted to return to hell. She pulled back and straightened awkwardly causing Lucifer to frown. "So.. You.. Want to.. You want to go to hell? "

"I.. " Lucifer opened his mouth but closed again, unable to form an answer.. 

"You hate me, right? After everything I have done.. And it's.. It's.. Okay. Truly. " Chloe chuckled darkly. "I deserve it. "

Lucifer held her arms instinctively, pressing it gently. "No.. No detective I don't.. "

"You have always hated Hell, Lucifer. A place you despise so much. And now you are wanting to go back. Because of me. Because of what I have done. Why would you even go back there if you don't hate me? "

"Detective, I. I.. It's the best for you. I am a poison detective, I ruin everything I touch. I don't deserve you.. "

"You will not decide what I deserve and what I don't. It's upto me Lucifer. And when you say you are a poison, you ruin everything.. Then know one thing Lucifer, you are the most pure, and selfless person I have ever known. You are not a monster Lucifer, you are a blessing to me. You are a gift to my life and I am so lucky to have you. You are the best partner, my best friend and.. And.. I love you Lucifer.. "

Lucifer sent a gasp of disbelief and wonder.. 

"And the only thing you will ruin, will be me if you go back. "

"Chloe, I.. "

"I don't deserve you Lucifer.. "

Lucifer cupped Chloe's face, a small soft smile lingered on his face, "you want me to stay? "

"I want you to choose me. "

Lucifer laughed, as he recalled the exact same sentence he said to Linda. 

"I did Choose you, Chloe. I am choosing you. And I will choose you, forever and ever and ever. "

"Then stay please. Ella, Linda, Amenadiel, Maze, Dan and Trixie, everyone wants you to stay. Everyone loves you Lucifer.. "

"Okay.. Even I want to give us a chance.. I want to work on our trust issues, I want to spend my life with you detective, solving cases, receiving your eyerolls and disturbing douche.. I want this.."

Chloe leaned forward to kiss him, on his lips this time, what started with a small peck, then changed to a hungry, passionate one their tongues dancing together and suckling into each other.. They put all their unsaid love and feelings in that kiss.. And after countless moments they finally broke apart grasping for air.. Lucifer's eyes were heavy and after a moment of gaping each other, he slipped into a peaceful slumber.. 

*******

It was dawn, when all the other members woke up to hear Lucifer's sense coming.. Ella visited the hospital once she heard the news. Chloe told them he was lucid but he was asleep. Later in the morning, he was shifted to the general cabin and after examining, Dr Austin expressed his surprise and happiness at the betterment of the patient. 

"It's really a miracle that Mr Morningstar is so better now.. He is recovering really really fast.. " 

When Chloe, Ella, Dan, Amenadiel, Linda entered his cabin, he was already in full senses, his bed raised, and he resting on it. Lucifer smiled as he saw them. 

"Hey bud, how are you feeling? " Ella ran towards him to give him a ginger hug, Lucifer flinched a bit but didn't protest. 

"Apart from the heaviness in my head, and the pain in almost every joint and cell in my body, and my badly kicked arse, I am quite alright Miss Lopez.. "

"Well, you should definitely change your definition of 'alright' man.. " Dan said, and it earned a slight chuckle from the rest of the others.. "You got us worried sick, man. "

"Well, I apologize Daniel for all the inconvenience caused.. "

"No need Lucifer. We are all so happy to have you back. We all love you very much Lucifer.. " Linda said. 

"Yeah Buddy we do.. And don't ever leave like that again, otherwise I will kill you! " Ella glared at him.. Lucifer's eyes found Chloe's and she gave an agreeable blink to him. Lucifer smiled. 

"I somehow doubt that Miss Lopez.. " He smiled genuinely.. 

After all of their wishes Linda finally spoke, "I think we should leave Chloe and Lucifer alone.. " 

And all the others agreed.. Once Linda, Ella and Dan left the room, Lucifer looked at Amenadiel, "Brother what happened to Michael? "

"He fell Luci. His wings burnt. And I flew him to hell. "

Lucifer cackled.. "What now so he is ruling hell? "

"I don't think so.. Hell is being self ruled.. Somehow, a dimensional barrier has formed, no body apart from celestial with wings can pass the barrier. And since Michael is wingless I doubt he will escape hell in near future.. "

"Dad was right.. " Lucifer sighed.. 

"Lucy? "

"When I was unconscious, I was in another dimension, where dad spoke to me.. "

"Lucy, are you alright? "

"Yeah, yeah, I have had my mini break downs.. He was rather less dick actually. Atleast tolerable.. Too bad he was without a physical entity, otherwise I would have punched the smug.. He said that I don't need to return hell and oh.. My banishment in heaven is done.. Apparently I was never banished on the first place! I am allowed in heaven!... Manipulative bastard.. "

"Oh, Lucy, I am so sorry.. "

"Oh an the best part.. He appreciated my fashion sense.. "

Both of them, Amenadiel and Chloe cocked their heads forward in confusion. 

"Father noticed your fashion sense? "

"Yes brother, quite surprising isnt it? He has grown cool.. "

"So what are you deciding Lucy? "

"Well.. There is no reason for me to go back.. I mean.. It's been taken care of. So I can't see any reason to go back. I will rather stay here.. " 

Chloe couldn't help but to smile on his statement.. Amenadiel relaxed a bit.. 

"A wise choice brother.. " Saying this he left the room, leaving Deckerstar alone.. 

Chloe slowly walked towards him and sat on his bed, beside him. He held her hands, stroking the back of her hand gently. 

"I am happy that you chose me Lucifer. I am always yours, I will never leave you, even fora minute.. "

"Gosh, you are quite the clingy one aren't you? "

Chloe laughed heartily, the first happy laughter since months! 

"I am so sorry again, Lucifer.. I I.. "

"Detective, I said I have forgiven you.. It's all water under the bridge and I don't hate you. You are my everything as well.. "

"Lucifer.. "

"Chloe.. " 

They both leaned halfway towards each other, their lips meeting again and soon entangling in a passionate and purest kiss, sending butterflies in her stomach and shivers of ecstasy in his spine.. 

"I love you Lucifer, I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. " Chloe kept moaning under her breath in his lips.. 

"And I you Detective.. " He moaned back.. And they drowned in their small bubble of happiness for as long as it lasts.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this little bug is done. I have really enjoyed writing this.. And every comment and every kudos mean a lot to me.. If you have enjoyed this one, please let me know.. This was my first Lucifer multichap fic and I hope I have done justice to it.. If you have anything to say, you can ping me on Twitter.   
> My twitter handle is @deckerstarfanz .. 
> 
> All the writers who write multichaps my salute to you! This really requires patience and concentration and of course time management man! Though I enjoyed writing a lot.. Thanks to all my readers for bearing with me.. I will be back soon with another multichap.. Till then love love. ❤❤


End file.
